A Leader's Burden
by Somadrake
Summary: Lexa struggles with the impact her betrayal of Clarke does to her as she looks over the reconstruction of Tondc. While Clarke roams the woods lost and alone as her mind and heart break her down to a shell of her former self. The two of them so far apart in mind and spirit. How can they reconnect when the world is against them and war no matter their wants brews in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"They're surrendering." Clarke asks Lexa. Before Lexa could even think to respond a smug voice cuts in.

"Not quite." Emerson smirks despite the fact that his hands were bound and he was surrounded by hundreds of enemy forces. His voice causes Clarke to turn to him. She watches as she glances at Lexa. Her eyes widen slightly before she turns to Lexa. Clarke swallows roughly trying to hide the tears that were surely gathering in her eyes. She blinked them back.

"What did you do?" She asks the stony warrior her voice quivering.

"What you would have done. Saved my people." Lexa responds her face impassive not showing anything. She stared at Clarke hoping the girl could and would understand. But she knew that this betrayal would not be forgiven.

"What about my people?" The underlying tone of anger wasn't lost to Lexa's ears.

"I'm sorry Clarke they weren't part of the deal." Lexa speaks once more before stepping back pulling out her knife and cutting the restraints around Emerson's hands.

"You made the right choice Commander." Lexa clenched the knife in her hand. Her body and soul needed blood. Her tradition demanded her to kill the man standing in front of her. To kill everyone inside that mountain stronghold. Yet as a leader she knew that her people came before everything. They came before traditions, feelings, especially her own feelings. So she swallowed her need for justice her need for vengeance and let him walk away. She turned to Clarke who was still staring at her in shock. Lexa wished that shock would stay there forever so she could hide from the hate that she knew was sure to follow. A betrayal like the one she was doing now would cost her, her soul. Lexa was so in her mind that she barely heard Lincoln the grounder who was once a reaper speak.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Your Commander has made a deal." Clarke speaks with that same quiver in her voice.

"What about the prisoners from the Ark?"

"They'll all be killed." And there it was the pure malice in her voice that made Lexa swallow roughly her chest aching. "But you don't care about that do you."

"I do care Clarke." Lexa wanted to get across that feeling of caring despite wearing her impassive face. "I made this decision with my head and not my heart." She said this trying to show her that if she made it with her heart they'd be tearing down the door and her and her army would be running their deadly weapons through the weak flesh of the mountain men. "The duty to protect my people comes first."

"Please don't do this." The plea didn't fall on deaf ears. To most Lexa didn't hesitate in her response but Lexa knew that she had paused.

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"Commander not like this let us fight." Lincoln vehemently asks of his Heda.

"No the deal is done." The main door is closed once more. "Teik oso raunnes laud." Lexa speaks and the horn sounds. As her warriors begins to depart she speaks to Lincoln. "You too. All of our people withdraw. Those were the terms." When Lincoln continues on asking his Heda to allow him to stay and fight she orders her men to take him. She watched as his jaws clenched and he swung on the first warrior her tried to grab him. He fought hard to stay until he was knocked unconscious. Lexa almost smiled at this sight at his ability to be able to show his emotions so freely and act on them. She turns to Clarke internally wishing for her own ability to do so. "May we meet again." The words were so quiet they were almost a whisper that couldn't be heard yet Lexa was sure that Clarke heard her. Seeing Clarke was going to say more Lexa turned to walk away unable to look straight into those blue eyes that had pain in them from her betrayal.

Lexa walked for three hours straight without pause before telling her soldiers they would rest for the night. Her tent was immediately set up and Lexa walked inside before entering she spots Lincoln being tied to a tree and watched. She spots Indra looking at him with a frown on her scarred face. "Indra! Komba raun!" Lexa yells causing Indra to turn towards her. Lexa enters her tent and sits down on her throne. She waits for Indra to enter.

"Heda." Indra nods her head slightly. Lexa leans against her chair before speaking.

" _Release Lincoln in a way it seems as if I did not order it_." Lexa finally speaks. Indra's eyes flicker with an emotion bordering confusion and shock.

"Haukom Heda?" Indra reflexively asks. Lexa eyes hardened slightly at her questioning her orders.

" _He is more them than us is he not?_ " Lexa questions her. Indra stiffens.

"Sha Heda." Indra nods her head.

"Gon we ai Indra." With that Indra departs and Lexa leans back on her throne her eyes wandering to her cot where she knew she would not sleep tonight. Lexa stands walking out of her tent. She eyes Hakim one of her best scouts and walks over to him her heart moving instead of her head.

Gon we ai- Leave me

Sha- Yes

Haukom- why

Teik oso raunnes laud- sound the retreat


	2. Branwada

Okay so I didn't put this up last time but the words italicized are in Trigedasleng that I didn't translate. Also I put translated words at the bottom.

Chapter 1 Branwada

Lexa sat on her throne eyeing her favorite knife. She twirls it expertly in her hand. She had been in Tondc for no more than an hour. The sun was barely up as her warriors and herself had arrived before dawn. They only rested a few hours before continuing on. Outside the house she was borrowing she could hear the sounds and cries of her people. Of their happiness at being reunited with members of the clan they thought were dead. Lexa walks out of her tent wanting to see her people. As soon as she left her tent she was greeted with the sounds of her people shouting her title. She waved at them her eyes roaming around as she watched the tearful greetings and reuniting of lost people from different clans. Even the reuniting of the Ice Nation members did nothing to spoil the warmth that spread through Lexa at the sight of her peoples' happiness. She could tell her people were waiting for her to speak so after a few moments she did.

" _Today we rest. Tomorrow we celebrate!"_ Lexa speaks loudly causing the hundreds of her people to harrumph in agreement. With that she turns around and reenters her the house she was staying in. Despite her wanting to just settling in her tent her people gave her this house forcing them to vacate their own. Lexa sometimes wished that they didn't treat her so but she bit her tongue this time knowing that she would need the privacy of a house. Lexa eyes the bed and sits on it. She lies back closing her eyes. Her knife in her hand as she begins to slumber.

Lexa tosses and turns in the bed as nightmares sprung force. She sits up sweat pouring from her face as she sees a vision of Clarke being drilled inside of. Lexa closes her eyes feeling her emotions tear through her. Her body shakes as she tries to control herself. But she failed utterly as tears leaked out of her eyes as her body wracked with silent sobs. Her hand clenches the bed. She needed something to ground herself. She gripped her knife eyeing the blade as her self-hatred went through her. Her body shuddered pain flowing through it. Emotional pain giving way to physical pain. It seems as if hours had passed before her body could no longer produce in anymore tears. With one more shudder Lexa stood righting herself. She moved to the bowl of water that was on the table in the room.

Lexa picks up the rag next to it and uses it to wash her face off. Her bones felt weak and tires. She was strained in her movements. Her eyes wandered the room and eyed her throne. She instinctively remembered herself and her place. _Hodnes laik kwelnes_. Lexa repeated inside her head as it was her mantra. Her mantra against love. It was a weakness that she momentarily let take over her. In that moment of weakness anyone could have came in and killed her and she would be too weak to do anything. Lexa clenches her teeth wanting to rage about even though she repeated those words in her mind all she could do was think about the pure disbelief and pain in those sky blue eyes as she walked away from her.

"Heda!" Lexa turns just as Indra walks in. She places her blank face on hiding the emotions that had previously surged went through her.

" _You've disturbed me Indra._ " Lexa speaks her tone bored. "Haukom?" She questions her most loyal chief.

" _Hakim has returned. He is requesting an audience with you and the generals._ " Lexa internally wonders why he has requested an audience with the generals as well.

" _Call the other clan generals here then we can speak freely here._ " Lexa responds before settling on her throne not even bothering to place her war paint on. She wasn't warring at the moment so there was no need. Indra leaves the room. Soon enough twelve people enter the room along with Indra and Hakim. Indra was immediately at Lexa's left in a defensive position. Lexa's eyes stare into Hakim's who looked very weary.

" _Heda why have you requested our presence._ " The first to speak was the current Ice Nation general who took over after the death of his head in Tondc. Lexa withholds the need to put him in his place.

" _I did not request for your presence Hakim did. And if you waited a moment you would have had the answer to that very question._ " Lexa responds her words callous and rude showing she wasn't in the mood for any crap today. " _I sent Hakim back almost immediately to the Mountain in order to ascertain the situation there and he has deemed it important enough for us all to bear witness to his words._ " Lexa continues when she sees there would be no more outbursts. "Chik Hakim" Hakim hesitates before speaking.

"Heda de Skayon flosh klin Maunon." Lexa controlled her face. She was a mixture of few things. She felt happiness at the thought of Clarke bringing down the mountain. She swallows wondering if Clarke was okay. She heard discussion go up. She knew she had sided with the losers.

" _Heda we must tell our Clan leaders this._ " Lexa tilts her head to Mana. She was a general that Luna of the Boat People had sent in her stead. She was one of Lexa's greatest allies within the alliance.

" _Yes we must prepare for war Heda._ " Caris of the Desert speaks this time. Hearing the word war made Lexa feel slightly unsettled. She leans forward. She didn't want to go to war with the people of the sky. Lexa holds her hand up quieting more discussion.

"Hakim chit kom Klark kom Skaikru." Lexa noticed Indra's questioning glance.

"She lives Heda." Relief floods through her. She then stands.

"For now we will celebrate the return of our warriors and the fall of our longtime enemy. The fall of the Maunon."

"And after that Heda." Lexa glances at Mana who had spoken once more.

"After that return your people to their homelands. Convene with your leaders and tell them that I request a meeting with all of them in Polis three weeks from now."

"Haukom Heda." Indra asks this time. Lexa turns to her knowing she wonders why three weeks and not sooner.

"The Sky people have just left a battle and we have just had our people returned for now we should allow rest and see what they plan. No attacks should be done upon them unless it is in defense of one's self. I also would like to supervise the rebuilding of Tondc and I know that some of you will travel far to give word to your leaders. We will convene once more in three weeks." Lexa left no room for arguments.

"Sha Heda." They all bowed their heads. Lexa had them leave all except Hakim and Indra.

"How did she do it?" She asks Hakim.

"She let them breathe our air Heda."

"Gon we ai." Lexa orders the both of them unsettled at the news she just heard. Clarke had irradiated them something she had constantly told them not to do. Lexa draws her knife and tosses it into the wall next to her in anger. She had caused Clarke to gain more blood on her hand. Blood that she knew the girl would never be able to wash off. Sadness envelopes Lexa. _How could I do this to her?_ Lexa wonders. _She activated the sixth plan down because of me. Clarke I'm so sorry. I am a fool._

Haukom-why

Branwada- fool

Heda de Skayon flosh klin Maunon- The one from the sky massacred the mountain men

chit kom Klark kom Skaikru- what of Clarke of the sky people

 _Hodnes laik kwelnes- love is weakness_


	3. The Wanderer

Chapter 2 The Wanderer

Betrayal. Clarke found that word to be everything her life has ever been about. Pretty much everyone she's loved and cared about has betrayed her. First her mother, Jaha and Wells had betrayed her. Her mother and Jaha killed her father breaking her heart in half. Wells betrayed her trust by not telling her. Yet she had forgiven them all but Jaha. Then there was Finn who tore her already broken heart into more pieces when she found out that she was pretty much a substitute for Raven. Had Clarke loved Finn yes she did. He was her first love the first person she felt so strongly about emotionally. Despite his flaw and the person he was at the end Clarke still loved him. Maybe she wasn't as in love with him as she was when they were first together but all in all she still loved him.

Yet even though Clarke loved him she still had begun to get feelings for the one person she couldn't. Lexa. Just the thought of her caused memories to flash through her eyes. The memories of being left at the door to Mount Weather by the young woman who was mending her torn heart filling the gaps and holes that she thought would always be there. The memories of another betrayal that led to the massacre of the inhabitants of Mount Weather. Tears flowed even worse than they did before as the memories of the scarred and horribly burned bodies of the Mount Weather inhabitants. Especially the children. Clarke sobbed into the cool rough floor of the cave. She shivers lightly from the cold. The fire she built kept most of the cold away.

Clarke stares at the fire remembering the time that her and Lexa were attacked by the Pauna and were forced to camp out in the woods. Lexa had learned that Clarke was terribly inept at building fires and forced her to build one for the night. It took a good amount of tries before she had indeed learned to build one. She was proud of her accomplishment. She also remembered an odd light in Lexa's eyes that she had not seen before but she took it as something the fire had showed and nothing more. Clarke moved closer to the fire that she had set up. She knew that if it wasn't for Lexa she'd probably be dead by now.

It had been a week since Clarke had left Bellamy at the gate of the camp. She had been traveling on her own with just her pistol, a backpack, a canister and a few magazines of bullets she had stolen from the Mountain before continuing on. Within that week she knew she wasn't prepared physically to be alone. Clarke was never strong physically she used her wits more often than not to get her out of trouble. Even with the 100 she barely went out on hunts and even she when she did she scared the prey off more often than she caught them. She only survived alone this far due to Lexa teaching her basic survival methods.

Clarke shakes her head in an attempt to banish all of her thoughts about Lexa from her mind. She would never forgive her for her betrayal. _She left me there to die. She left my friends there to die. I will never forgive her for that._ Clarke thinks to herself wiping her tears roughly stilling her demeanor. _I was weak to care about her. Maybe Lexa was right in saying my feelings will get everyone around me killed._ She laughs harshly at the thought remembering that her friends did die because she trusted the wrong person. Maybe not all of them died but a good amount of them did before she could even save them. She lost more of her friends but she kept the people in her close circle alive if anything. Even if they did hate her for her decisions that she made. _It's my burden to bare._ With that final thought Clarke closes her eyes to slumber knowing that tomorrow she'd continue her journey. Where she was going she didn't know but she wanted to go far enough away. She wanted to escape her problems for once. She knew her friends were in good hands.

Clarke woke up the next morning with her fire out. She stared at the ashes of the fire before standing up. As she stretched her body she thought about what she needed to do. Last night she felt as if she needed to just travel and get away from her friends away from the people who will remind her of what she did. But now she feels something different. Her thoughts of Lexa stirred her anger that was threatening to spill over inside. Clarke understood why Lexa had left that night but she couldn't dismiss the utter betrayal she felt from her actions. Realizing this she knew she had to see Lexa. To get some answers. So Clarke decided it was time to go to Polis.

…

"How could you let her leave!" Abby yells at Bellamy who stood stock still inside the council room. He stood at attention. Bellamy kind of wished the woman in front of her was still down from having her bone marrow harvested. But she bounced back quicker than she thought. Raven did as well. Bellamy glanced at said girl who was sitting in the mechanics chair. Despite the members of the 100's belief they all had indeed received their pardons. A good many of them were in positions of leadership somewhere. Once Monty recovered he joined Wick in engineering as the second in command.

Being the best mechanic and engineer both Raven and Wick got council seats to speak for their departments. Jasper slowly stopped dragging around and was now more serious than he was before something that made not only Bellamy but a few others worried for him. Bellamy rose to Chief of Guard and Nathan worked under him and his Dad, David became the new major taking over Byrne's place. All the council members that were truly left that weren't part of their crew was Abby, Marcus, David and Richard. Richard was in charge of the food and agriculture and was the best man for the job. As such he was elevated to council. There were three others in the room who weren't apart of the council and that was Lincoln, Octavia and Nathan. They were there in order to listen to the verdict of this meeting which had gone slightly off track when Bellamy mentioned that Clarke still has yet to return and his scouts has found nothing.

"I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. She had made her decision Chancellor." Bellamy responds. "Clarke needed time alone." Octavia and Jasper snort causing Bellamy to glare towards them. "Got something to say?" He questions them.

"Yeah." Jasper responds. "You're behind her all the way in every decision that she has made. She almost got Octavia killed by not evacuating Tondc she irradiated an entire level and massacred innocent people." Bellamy clenched his teeth. He didn't like the reminder of that incident. Not at all. At first he was absolutely livid with Clarke when Octavia had told the members of the council what had happened but then he relaxed realizing why she did it. Bellamy frowns slightly.

"All of Clarke's decisions had been for our survival. Her killing Finn, letting the missile hit Tondc and even irradiating level five. And you as well as I know that ninety percent of the people in that Mountain weren't innocent and Maya definitely wasn't either." Jasper stood glaring at Bellamy.

"Enough!" Abby yells standing slightly her leg wobbling slightly from the stress. She had not fully healed but she had to get this discussion out of the way before she could rest. "Let's move this conversation away from Clarke. I'll grudgingly say we'll stop the search for her since if she wanted to be found she would've been found already. Now onto the next part of the discussion. Winter is coming up what are the plans for that." Octavia spoke on this matter.

"My group is hunting for food and such but it's going bad. Most of the game is moving for the oncoming winter and many of the men and women that come with us scare most of them off. So what we find is what we got. The furs we have will come in handy for winter but we don't have enough." Everyone knew this was bad knowing that they'd freeze before they died of hunger.

"We could always ration our food like we did on the Ark." Richard speaks next his brown eyes settling on Abby causing her to shake her head.

"I don't want to do that yet. Not until we are well on the way to losing most of our supplies. If we fill up now then when the hunger strikes our bodies will have enough energy to make us through the days of rationing. The good thing is we won't ration water like we used too." Abby responds. This causes Marcus who was sitting back and thinking to speak.

"I have an idea that will get us out of this debacle but it wouldn't be one any of us would like." Marcus speaks.

"Continue Marcus." Abby says after he gives a long pause.

"We should seek the help of their Commander and the Grounders." The room erupted with many if not all dismissing the idea. Abby the most vehement. Bellamy on the other hand thought about what Marcus was saying and grudgingly admitted to himself that it was a good idea.

"I think that's a good idea Chancellor." Bellamy speaks. "Commander Lexa may have betrayed the alliance but the alliance was meant to get her people out of the mountain which she did with our help. That and save the reapers which even though she broke alliance we continued on our part of the deal." Bellamy states. Marcus nods.

"We should make this decision with our heads Abby. Our people will not survive down here. We will lose too many in the winter if we don't have some allies. We don't have to trust her but maybe we can think of a way that will get her to make us more than allies." Marcus continues.

"Do you mean join the coalition?" Lincoln asks him unsure. Hope blossomed in his chest at the thought of this.

"Maybe we could but most likely not since our people are so different."

"We're pretty similar too." Bellamy responds. Abby sighs.

"We'll put this up for a vote. All those for nay." Three raised their hands. "Those for yes." Five raised their hands. "Then it's settled we will go to Tondc tomorrow in hopes of speaking to the commander."

"I don't think it's wise for too many of us to go especially not you Abby since you are the Chancellor."

"Then who should go?" Wick asks. "I can't go I'm still working on getting into contact with the other arks." Every one glanced at him knowing that maybe there were no more survivors but there was no way for them to know that. "Monty is also helping me. Richard is still working on our Hydroponic solutions to plant food."

"I'll go." Bellamy speaks. "Lincoln and Octavia should join me as well as Marcus."

"What about me?" Raven asks. Bellamy as her.

"You can come as long as you don't do anything stupid." Raven nods her head.

"Then it's settled tomorrow you set out for Tondc."


	4. Corroboration

Chapter 3 Corroboration

Lexa moved fluidly as she struck down opponents left and right. At the moment she was training in a group fight where it was all or nothing with only one true winner and she aimed to take that title despite the thirty warriors attacking her. Indra who stood at the side of the makeshift arena that they were fighting in watched her Heda with a blank stare. She knew from Lexa's expression of slight fury that there was intense turmoil within her. She had watched her Heda move about Tondc working relentlessly. If she wasn't helping rebuild the village, she was out hunting or doing like she is now training till she dropped dead. Indra knew what was bothering her as well. It was the Skaikru or more specifically the one known as Clarke.

One of Lexa's scouts reported to her about how the blonde girl was missing from the camp. Indra also knew that Lexa had sent some men to search for her and to watch her if they found her. The sight of her Heda in such turmoil made Indra feel heavy hearted. She knew that the outsiders of their clan and those not specifically allied with the Trigedakru think her cold hearted especially after welcoming the Azkru so easily into the coalition after Costia's death. But Indra knew that all of Lexa's actions had affected her heart. She knew that Lexa kept her emotions in a box that she refused to open the only emotion she let show through her was her anger. Like she was doing now to get her mind off of whatever painful thoughts she was having. When the last enemy went down Indra approached her Heda.

" _What is it Indra?_ " Lexa asks asking her Chief. Indra bowed her head.

" _Heda may we speak in private?_ " Lexa nods and the two take off towards her current residence. Lexa immediately settles on her throne as she waits for Indra to speak. " _I wish to ask you how are you feeling Heda._ " Surprise was momentarily plain across Lexa's face. Her mind ran wondering if she had showed her emotions so freely that Indra had to correct her.

"I am fine Indra." Lexa switches over to gonasleng to show her that it was nothing to worry about. Indra though knew better than to take her word for it.

"Heda you have been running through training like a Pauna would a forest as it eyes its prey. Is this because of the Skai Prisa?" Indra asks. Lexa shoots up off her throne her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Em Pleni Indra." (Enough) Indra bowed her head knowing when to back down. Lexa glares for a little longer her hand twitching wanting to take her favorite knife and plunge inside Indra's throat but she knew that wasn't wise. Indra had been loyal to her for years just like Gustus. She hadn't wanted to kill Gustus and she surely wouldn't kill Indra in a fit of rage. So instead she calms down taking a seat. "Indra I understand your worry and I shall without fail return to my normal self soon enough." Indra looks up at this.

"Heda you are acting like you did when Costia died yet the Skai Prisa still lives." (Sky Princess) Lexa slumps her shoulders knowing that hiding herself would get her nowhere.

"Ai kwelnes has shown itself again Indra that is all. But like last time I shall conquer it. Do not bring this topic up again." (My weakness)

"Sha Heda."

"Heda!" The sound of Lexa's title being called as a young boy enters the room bowing slightly. "Skaikru hir." (Sky People are here) The young boy stands. Lexa heart picks up speed and she immediately stands. She wonders if Clarke was with them. She had not heard word from her scouts yet if she had been found but maybe she could recall them.

"Indra escort them here." Lexa orders. Indra nods once more before leaving out. She sighs heavily letting her emotions fall freely. She wanted to see Clarke. It was a visceral feeling that she couldn't deny. It was in her blood to see her. She needed to see her. She knew that her body thrummed for Clarke. Yet Clarke most likely would never speak to her again. This line of thinking was difficult for Lexa. She of course was mentally prepared for such an outcome though she did not want it to be that way. Lexa fiddled with her knife. This action brought her to remember the first time she had met Clarke. A small smile came upon her face at this thought. She had heard that the girl was beautiful before meeting her but when she saw her she realized that the descriptions of her beauty wasn't as liking to the source. She was absolutely gorgeous and her people's descriptions did her no justice.

"Heda." Lexa leaves her thoughts as Indra walks in followed by the sky people. Her eyes landed on familiar faces as each of them walked in. Her eyes wandered to Lincoln who nodded his head to her slightly but she could see the burning anger in his eyes towards her. She then moved to Octavia who still looked like she was Indra's second. She didn't have the war paint on but she did have on some of Indra's old armor as well as the sword that was given to her. Lexa was glad that Indra's second still identified herself as such. Lexa knew that Indra would never admit that she enjoyed having Octavia as her second since she hardly ever took one and was a bit saddened that she had to end their bonding. Lexa's eyes continued to wander to Raven the girl named after a bird that still hated her it seems. Her eyes finally landed on the one called Bellamy and Marcus Kane.

"Where is Clarke of the Sky People?" Lexa finally asks hoping that Clarke was hiding out inside the structure they called the ark and not leaving it so her scouts can't get a good look.

"Gone no thanks to you." Bellamy snarls. Indra who had came by her side moved her hand to her sword. Lexa kept her face blank as she held her hand up signaling Indra to not attack. She felt her heart become heavy as she realized that her scouts were right. The woods were unsafe alone especially towards winter. Lexa tilts her head before slamming her knife into her throne.

"Why have you come here Bellamy of the Sky People? From how I see things the last place you'd want to be is in front of me." Lexa continues on in her bored tone. She wasn't too surprised when Marcus spoke up instead of Bellamy.

"We wish to make an offer Commander." This piqued her interest. She wondered where the Skaikru would go with what they were saying. If this offer was a threat to her and her people she would put them to death immediately and go tear through their home. But if they had come for peace which would be shocking to Lexa then she'd happily accept. Not only would it make her look better in front of the twelve clans leaders who were against her it would also solidify the bondage between her and the Skaikru keeping her warriors from fighting another war. Lexa was a blood thirsty warrior just like many of her warriors she enjoyed a good fight and sometimes a good war. But she is a leader before a warrior and as such knows that war isn't the best thing to lead your people into.

"And what is that?"

"We wish to join the coalition."

" _Heda should I strike him down for the foolishness he speaks?_ " Indra asks absolutely appalled at the idea. Though Lexa on the other hand was pleasantly shocked. Of course she controlled her facial features completely. She actually liked the idea of them joining the coalition. It was sounder than a simple alliance or peace treaty that could be broken at any time. Her mind was already thinking about the pros of them joining the coalition. The few cons were tradition approaches as well as their type of leadership differences. On the pros side with the mountain gone her people would be able to trade certain things for technology. There was also medicinal treatments that could be shared between them. Lexa could think of a lot more pros of them joining the coalition than cons. And one definite pro was Clarke. She knew instinctively that even if Clarke was gone now she must come back for them to join the coalition. She was excited at the chance to see her again even if the girl would forever hate her. There was also the problems of other clans besides those in the coalition that were across the valley who would have heard of the mountain men's defeat by the hands of the Skaikru. It would be good to have them as an ally instead of an enemy.

"If you wish for any ups in us joining then I would gladly-"

"No." Lexa states waving him off. Marcus looked shocked and some of the others looked angry. "I don't have the power to allow you to join the coalition. All leaders of the twelve clans must get together and vote on the matter and if you have a majority vote then you can join."

"You guys vote." Raven blurts out. Lexa raises her eyebrows at her remembering what Clarke had said before she killed the boy called Finn. They thought that they were simple savages with no culture besides fighting.

"Lucky for you all twelve clans are convening for a meeting two weeks from now in our capitol Polis." Lexa continues ignoring the comment though Indra looked highly pissed at the insinuation that Raven made. "I'm leaving for my own trip there in three days' time. I insist you join me so you don't get lost."

"We can just have Lincoln take us." Octavia jumps in.

"The Commander is right I have only been there once and it was when I was a boy I don't remember the way." Lincoln explains. Lexa nods.

"If you don't want to be in my presence then Ryder one of my guards can lead you to Polis." Lexa continues and they readily agreed. "There is a problem with this though. My people view Clarke of the Sky People as your leader despite her mother's role as chancellor." The word felt weird coming from Lexa's mouth. "It would be best if she appeared as well."

"We'll see what we can do." Marcus speaks up next. "Clarke said she has needed time to deal so she left Camp Jaha over a week ago and hasn't returned." This unsettled Lexa plenty hearing this but she nods.

"It will do you good to bring her." Lexa's finally words were meant to excuse them but when they don't move she raises her eyebrow. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes we'd like it if we can't join the coalition for help with trade between Tondc and Camp Jaha especially for the winter since our winter preparation sorely lacking." Lexa glances at Indra.

" _It's your decision Indra since this is your village._ " Lexa looks to her Chief. Indra frowns.

" _We could use some of their building equipment Heda._ " Indra responds. Lexa turns.

"Indra agrees to trade with you for your winter troubles if you help with the rebuilding of Tondc."

"We have a deal."

…

Clarke crashed through the tree line her legs pumping. She turned behind her just in time to see the pack of wolves gaining on her. Fear shot through her as she pulls out her gun aiming and taking down one of them. She had enough bullets for all of them but it was whether or not she hit them with them that mattered. Clarke realizes she had probably jumped the gun on leaving Camp Jaha now she was about to die. As she ran shooting at the wolves she knew one thing that she wanted to do that she knew her time alone had brought her to the conclusion of. She wanted to see Lexa. That thought spurred her on to survive more. So instead of fighting she looked for a way out. As she ran she ran towards a dead end. It was cliff but Clarke could see the flowing river down. _Not this crap again._ Clarke thinks. She places her gun in her bag and strapped it to her back. She glanced at the wolves before jumping hoping she'd survive once more. She still had to speak with Lexa. What she was going to say to her when she saw her she didn't know but she figured out she needed closure of some sort and she'd only get it from someone who understands what it was like to be a leader. So as she sunk into the river below her mind thought only of the woman who betrayed her.


	5. Found

Chapter 4 Found

Imari stared in shock as she watched the blonde girl plummet into the ravine below. She could feel the noose literally hang itself around her neck. She turns to her other warriors that had found her as well. They all knew that if the Sky girl died their Heda would have their necks. So Imani settles her brown eyes back to the river deciding what to do immediately. " _Argus report to Heda that we have found the Skai Prisa. I shall save her. The rest meet me at the bank._ " Before the others could reply Imari jumped down. She positioned her body to lesson the impact of the water and she closed her eyes. When she felt the stinging pain of hitting the water hit her skin she opens her eyes. The water wasn't crystal clear but she could search for the Skai Prisa. Her eyes wandered and she saw the girl floating underwater not struggling for air.

Imari immediately swam towards her moving quickly as the current tried to sweep the unmoving body away. It felt like forever until Imari reached her. She grabbed her and swam to the surface. Her black hair matted itself to her forehead as she swam the blonde to shore. Once there she tossed her over and got up glad that the river snake was not there to eat her. Imari moved over the blonde and checked for a pulse. Fear took over when she found none. Imari wasn't a healer so she had no idea what to do when something like this happened. She tried to think clearly but came up with nothing. So she did something she remembered her father doing when her older brother almost drowned. She slammed her fist down hard against her chest. She watched as Clarke's body jerked and water dribbled from her mouth. She sighed with relief as a breath was inhaled. She relaxed slightly when the other appeared.

" _Imari how is the Sky girl?_ " Ulrich asks her his blue eyes glancing at her.

" _Alive which is pretty much the only thing I can say that's good._ " Imari responds. Gabe walked next to them.

" _At least Heda won't have our heads._ " He speaks. All three of them nod.

"Mm Lexa." All three eyes landed on Clarke's sleeping form. They watched as she turned over.

" _We should take her to Heda. The sun is still up and we should make it to Tondc hopefully before they depart for Polis._ " Imari states. They all nod. Ulrich hurries to the horses that they tied up before making their way to the tree line. Imari was the first to get on her horse after saddling up Clarke's things. Soon after Ulrich was on his horse and Gabe lifted Clarke up and settled her on the back of Imari's horse tying her up before riding out.

…

Lexa rode her horse enjoying the feel of being on her mare again. She rubs its back before placing her hand back on the reins. She and her group of thirty warriors were already traveling for three hours from Tondc. A good amount of her fighters stayed behind to help with the rebuilding of Tondc while others returned to their own villages. The warriors with her were all originally from Polis and had stayed while others returned back to the capitol. She knew that they'd be happy to return home. Lexa herself was happy that she could return home. Her eyes wandered over the group that was marching behind her silently those who had horses on horses. Before long her eyes landed on Indra who was staring at her with concern that was until Lexa's eyes met hers and the concern was covered up.

Lexa looked up and saw that they had a few hours until daybreak. Her thought of the distance to Polis. Polis was a three days travel from Tondc but at the slow pace they were going she could probably get there in five days at the latest and four days at the earliest. As Lexa thought of her route she thought about where the closest clearing would be for them all to camp out. As she thought about it she realized they were three hours from the nearest one. They would get there just before sundown. So Lexa spurred her horse on picking up her pace. Her warriors all followed her motions.

Hours passed as they traveled through the woods before they broke through the tree line into a clearing big enough to fit their soldiers. It would be a tight quarters tonight. Lexa turned to her warriors and ordered some to hunt, others to pitch tents and others to start the fires. She steered her horse to the post some of her quicker warriors had already set up. She tied her mare up petting her lightly before taking down her bag and removing the saddle. Lexa turned to see her tent was up quickly so she moved to it. She stepped inside the tent to see that her cot was set up and even her throne. She had not expected her soldiers to take it off of the carriage so soon or rather to do so at all. She doubted she would need it but she guessed her warriors thought she did.

Lexa put her bag on the floor and took off her armor and boots. She was about to strip off her shirt when Indra burst into the room. She sighs and turns to Indra. "Sha Indra?" Lexa asks her old friend.

"Argus's hir." Lexa was immediately attentive despite how lethargic she was. She had not slept well at all. She was kept up with nightmare's about Clarke. Many in which she had died in. But one of the worst dreams was the dream that Clarke on her dead bed told her that she hated her. Lexa woke up that night with tears flowing down her face and her heart heavy. Lexa clenches her jaw as she tries to shake the image from her mind and address what she found out. She tells Indra to let him in. A weary brown skin warrior enters. Lexa watches as his hazel eyes dart around the room.

"Chich gona." (Speak warrior) Lexa tells him.

" _We have found Clarke of the Sky People Heda. She was injured and the others are bringing her to you. I'm glad we were able to intercept you before you were too far from Tondc._ " Hearing that Clarke was injured made Lexa want to slit Argus's throat. She had told him that no harm was to come to her. But she forced herself to not be ruled by her emotions. Instead she turned to Indra.

" _Tomorrow most of warriors will set out at first light. Have Oran lead them to Polis. Ten of us shall stay behind and wait for the Sky Princess's arrival. Make sure one of the ten is a healer._ " Lexa turns to Argus. " _Eat and rest my friend tomorrow you find your friends and lead them to me._ "

"Sha Heda." Both Indra and Argus leave to enact the orders they were given. Lexa once they were gone she collapsed on her cot. Relief flooded through her knowing that Clarke was safe. But then apprehension settled on her as she wondered what Clarke would do once she was here. Fear clouded her senses and she was scared of what she'd find in Clarke's eyes once the girl looked at her once more. Lexa takes her sword off of her back and strips her shirt off leaving her just in her breast band. She knew that thinking wouldn't help her at all but her mind refused to quiet. Her chest ached and knew that she was weakening. Lexa wondered why fate was so cruel enough to allow Clarke to appear in front of her in that tent all those weeks ago.

Lexa was determined to lead a life of loneliness until the blonde beauty appeared and convinced her that everyone deserved more. Even a blood thirsty warrior such as herself. Lexa thought back to the kiss in that moment that they shared. The moment that Clarke returned the kiss felt like heaven and she remembered that her stomach plummeted when Clarke had back up. Lexa scowls though remembering Clarke's words of 'Not yet' she had felt the girl was pitying her for gaining attraction towards her when she had felt nothing of the sort. She would like to think that Clarke telling her had nothing to do with her making the deal but a small part of her realized that maybe she wouldn't have taken the deal if Clarke had told her she'd be hers. And as soon as that thought came into her mind Lexa shook her head. She wouldn't have broken Clarke's trust on just spite. She knew that her decision was right for her people.

Lexa realized that the both of them had made decisions for their people but condemned themselves to eternal torture. Their minds would never be at ease. Lexa though was used to the torture that her decisions plagued on her mind. Her decisions that drove hundreds of her warriors to die. Lexa was plagued with the guilt of telling her subjects the names of the soldiers that had died under her command. It was something she was forced to deal with. She had once told Clarke that being a leader meant telling her people to go die for them and she knew that was true. She had hoped Clarke took the lesson and the other lessons she taught her to heart as a leader. With these thoughts in her mind Lexa's mind eased and she fell into a fitful sleep.

As always after Lexa slept she woke up with the birds. The first of the chirping. She stood out of her bed and pulled on the shirt she wore yesterday deciding to slip out of camp for a little while. She grabbed her sword and slipped out of the tent and from under her guards watch. Her guards were regular warriors unlike Gustus who was specifically trained to protect her so they weren't good enough to follow her every move. That's why she so easily slipped out of the camp unattended. She ran into the woods finding the pool of water she was familiar with. Lexa thought of practicing her sword technique but realized she wanted to relax instead. So she walked to the edge of the water and placed her feet inside. She stood there until she saw the rippling underwater as the sun rose.

Lexa hopped out immediately not wanting to deal with a ground snake. So instead she ran back to the camp she arrived back in time to see that the warriors she had were packed and ready to leave. Lexa looked around looking for any signs of Argus. Seeing none she sighs in relief to know that he had already departed in the search for the others she sent for Clarke. She walked towards her tent and saw the men who were supposed to be guarding her look to be about to be run through by Indra's sword. Not wanting to see her men die because of her own want Lexa intervene. "Daun ste Pleni Indra" (That's enough) Lexa waves the men off. Indra turns to her and looks her over quickly looking for any damage. "Ai wich." (I'm okay) She tells her friend. Indra nods. Lexa walks into her tent with Indra following close behind her.

"You should not go off alone like that Heda." Indra speaks. Lexa nods her head.

"Do not worry I was just out for a quick stroll." Indra looked at her disbelievingly. Lexa narrowed her eyes causing Indra's eyes to look down and to the left. "When did Argus leave?" Lexa asks him.

"Shortly after you Heda." Lexa nods.

"We shall stay here until they arrive." And so they waited.

…

" _Should she still be sleeping like this?"_ Imari asks Ulrich. He may not have been a healer but he was training to do so.

" _She is weak from her trek. She has not eaten much either from the looks of it. Winter is soon so she must not have found much meat._ " Ulrich speaks.

" _You are talking in circles Ulrik answer the question plainly._ " Gabe grunts annoyed. Ulrich glares at him.

" _I was getting there Gabe. She is lucky to be alive. So yes I believe she should be sleeping as such._ "

" _It's been a day though._ " Imari tries to tell him. Ulrich shrugs.

" _Almost drowning to death has probably tired her out and her body is forcing her to rest. I do not have all the answers you seek Imari._ " Ulrich continues on. " _But we must hurry to a true healer for him to look her over._ "

At that sentence the three of them continued on especially careful of the Skai Prisa that rode on the back of Imari's horse. It had been a day since they found her and she had not waken up. Worried the three of them made haste to Tondc. As the soon was fully overhead they stopped to rest. They unwrapped Clarke from her seat on the horse and leaned her against a tree. Imari gave her water to drink before going to eat some dry meat she brought and eating some berries as their horses grazed. A good time passed until they heard the fast approach of a horse. Imari quickly drew her sword and Ulrich took out his axe. Gabe grabbed his sword as they looked in the direction the horse was coming from on the path. They soon saw the rider of the horse and relaxed their stances. Argus stopped his horse in front of them with relief on his face.

" _I'm glad you took this route or I would have not found you. Heda has left Tondisi. We must quickly journey to her camp._ " Argus reports quickly. The other three quickly moved to do as expected of them.

Okay so I started putting the Trigadeslang translations next to the words. If it's too much of a distraction let me know and I'll stop and go back to putting them at the end of the story.


	6. Trip Raun

Chapter 5 (Trip Raun)

Lexa's body moved fluidly as she went through her practice sword strokes. She could feel her body burning with disguised excitement at the thought of seeing Clarke again. There was still that underlying dark spot of apprehension that she felt but still she was excited. Lexa felt it odd that she was so excited for the girls return knowing that Clarke would ultimately want nothing to do with her. As she thought this her sword swings slowed. She lowered her sword and felt her sweat pour down the side of her face. Lexa feels eyes on her so she turns to see the warriors left looking at her in awe. She controls her face not allowing the confusion to appear before she sheathes her sword and walks to her tent.

As soon as she entered the tent Indra walked in behind her. Lexa ignored her presence and tore off her shirt and pants. She knew Indra had looked away from her as she stripped down to her bare skin. She grabs the towel and soaks it in the bowl of water near her. She rubs off as much dirt she can before dipping it back and releasing it. Lexa cracks her neck before grabbing her cleanest pair of clothing and putting them on. She turns around and tells Indra to turn towards her. "Chit Indra? (What)" Lexa questions. Indra bows her head slightly.

" _Will the Skai Prisa be joining us in Polis?_ " Indra asks her. Lexa eyes flicker for a moment.

" _If she wants to if not I'll have someone send her to Camp Jaha._ " Lexa states. She hears murmuring and loud noises from outside her tent. Curiosity takes hold of the both of them and they walk out. She walks out to see four riders coming into camp. Her eyes widen when she sees a knocked out Clarke on one of them. Fury takes hold of her. Her hands inch her way to where her sword usually sits on her back surprisingly it wasn't there. She grunts in annoyance as the four horsemen stop in front of her. The first one off the horse Lexa recognized as Imari one of her finest trackers. The others get down as well. The largest male holding Clarke and the other male holding what seems like her bag. " _Tent now._ " Lexa speaks but everyone could hear the undertone of anger in her voice. All four of them stiffens and walks behind her looking as if it was their last day on earth. They all enter inside the tent. " _Lay her on the cot._ " Lexa orders. The large male does as told and Lexa sits herself on the throne. Indra comes by her side with her hand on her sword's hilt ready to strike them down if she was ordered to do so. "Chich nau" (Speak now) Lexa snarls her eyes boring into the four of them. Imari steps forward before speaking.

" _We were able to track her down after a few days to a cave. After that we followed her trail going into the wolf's land. We then made haste. We found her being attacked by wolves. Before we could call out or help the Skai Prisa she jumped off the side of a cliff into the water below. I immediately followed her down. She almost drowned but I was able to get the water out of her Heda. We tried our best._ " Imari tacks on the last part. Lexa relaxes slightly knowing that they hadn't harmed her. She then turns to Clarke wondering why she could not swim but then in her mind shakes her head remembering the stories Clarke told her of the place they called the Ark.

" _Good work. Eat and relax for the night we leave tomorrow. Send for Yuno._ " They all leave except Indra who was staring at her with a curious expression. Lexa glances towards her general and guard before settling back on her throne. "You can leave as well Indra." Lexa tells her with a tired voice. Indra knew it wasn't an order so she walked out of the room. Lexa relaxes herself and stares at the sleeping girl on the cot. She could feel her face soften with relief to see that the blonde was safe and under her protection. Though she did indeed fear that she would wake up with vengeance in her eyes once they landed on her form. Still something told her that Clarke wouldn't try to kill her. It wasn't an instinctual feeling more like a logical one. Lexa knew that if Clarke had killed her they would torture Clarke and then go after the Skaikru so she wouldn't do something that stupid and endanger the people she tried so hard to protect with one act. Lexa stands from her throne and walks towards her table. She grabs the seat of one of her chairs in the tent and sets beside her cot looking over Clarke. She leans back against it.

"Heda?" Lexa's hand immediately went to her dagger at her side and she poised herself to throw it at the male who surprised her. She paused when she saw the healer Yuno and his medicine bag. She watched as the man gulped but before she could calm herself she had to look him over to see he wasn't a threat for Clarke.

"Yuno fis op em." (Heal her). Lexa orders him. Yuno quickly scurries over to her. She watches him as he checks Clarke over before turning to her.

" _Heda there is nothing to heal._ " Lexa's eyes narrow in anger and her nostrils flare. Yuno swallows roughly. " _She's just tired and will need food when she wakes._ " Yuno quickly explains. " _It will also be good to get her out of those clothes._ "

"Gon we." Lexa orders and Yuno departs. She plops back down on her seat and puts the dagger back in her sheathe. She stares at Clarke for a few moments trying to decide whether she should strip the girl or not. Lexa eyes her clothing and Clarke's form to see that she was very pale and her lips blue. With widened eyes Lexa kneeled down beside her to check her over. She felt her clothing was still damp and were cold. She curses before pacing back and forth. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she occasionally looked at Clarke. She then breathes in deeply deciding to strip her. Lexa first takes off her jacket and sets it on the table. She then proceeded to continue to undress her. She swallows roughly as she sees the smooth expanse of Clarke's milky skin once she removes her shirt.

Lexa closes her eyes fighting off her desire for the girl and continues on. She finishes without any mishaps and pride fills her chest at her ability to resist the enchanting specimen in front of her. A whimper and Clarke shivering made Lexa remember that her body was still cold. She quickly moved her bear cut cover over her knowing that the fur would keep her warm. It was her warmest bed time fur that she had other than the sewed together wolf skin. So she knew that Clarke would soon warm up. Lexa sits back in her chair her eyes watching Clarke without moving once. She watched as Clarke curl up under her bear fur and sighs what seems to be happily. Lexa relaxes and leans back in her chair waiting for Clarke to wake up. She would not rest until she did. She had so much to say to the girl. She didn't know yet if she would apologies for her betrayal but she felt the need to explain herself better to Clarke. Better than she did that day on the mountain.

….

Clarke felt her body warm beneath a soothing material that covered her body fully. She could feel a few tiny pinpricks but she was sure that it was just the fur of an animal that she killed that was warming her. She yawns slightly moving her arm. Her eyes flutter open and she stills. Her eyes landing on a still statue like form sitting in a chair across from her. Clarke tightens the fur around her in shock at the familiar form of Lexa. She stifles a gasp when her green eyes lock onto her blue ones. Clarke immediately assessed the situation. She looked around the room and spotted her clothing on the floor and she immediately realized she was naked. The second thing that went through her mind was how she got here. The third was wonder at all the emotions coursing through her at the moment.

Clarke honestly could name a good few of them. She was angry, scared, shocked, nervous, resentful but the oddest emotion she felt was happiness. She couldn't understand why she was happy to see Lexa or why she slightly felt relieved. The rest she did understand. She was angry at the reminder of Lexa's betrayal and the hurt she still feels from it. She's scared because she was fearful of why Lexa was in front of her. Her shock stemmed from Lexa period. Nervousness went through her when she realized that Lexa was in front of her and she was pretty much naked save for the warm fur around her. Resentful because of the fact that while Clarke was freaking out inside her head Lexa seemed calm and collected. But the happiness she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was happy to see the person that had ruined her.

"Clarke." Clarke stiffens at hearing her name called by Lexa. She honestly always liked the way Lexa said her name. She said it with a deeper emphasis on the k sound making her name sound different. It made it sound stronger and firmer. But there was always an underlying soft tone used. Clarke swallows before glaring at Lexa who didn't look at all surprised by the expression. _Well why would she when she's just a heartless drone._ Clarke thinks in spite. Though she knew it was anything but true. There were select moments where Lexa let Clarke through the thick armor of her psyche and each moment was refreshing to Clarke.

"You don't have the right to say my name." Clarke finally gets out allowing her anger to take hold.

"Apologies Skai Prisa." Lexa's jaw worked and she sat up tall. Clarke knew that from that expression Lexa had up her impassive wall and it just pissed her off more. She sat up letting the fur fall off of her chest slightly.

"Now you're mocking me!" Clarke huffs. Lexa's eye twitches. It was so subtle that Clarke barely noticed it.

"That is a title of respect my people have for you Clarke of the Sky People. I told you mockery isn't the-"

"-product of a strong mind." Clarke cuts her off before she could finish.

"You are becoming angrier."

"No shit!" She snarls. Lexa furrows her brow in confusion.

"I don't understand that phrase. Why do you care if there is no shit?" Clarke paused trying to see if Lexa was joking but then she remembered that the great Commander didn't joke. Her response made some of Clarke's anger wane. "Do you want me to apologize for that decision I made that day? If so then I must say I cannot. I did the best I could for my people and your people were the price." _And now I'm angry again._ "I do not regret that deal Clarke my people are happy and safe with their families once more. I didn't uselessly lead my soldiers to die. Guns in cases like that are more efficient."

"We could've tried something else Lexa. You didn't have to take that deal. We were supposed to get our people out." Clarke scoffs at her previous statement. "Maybe that's where I made the mistake. I thought you cared about my people like I did yours."

"I did and do still care Clarke I just prioritized my people before yours." Clarke laughs harshly at that.

"I guess that was my mistake then. Me starting to think of my people and your people as one of the same." Clarke wipes the tears out of her eyes that had fallen without her behest. Lexa moved closer to her to reach out for her. Clarke slaps away her hand angrily at the older woman. She noticed the softened expression return to a serious expression on her face and Clarke hated it. She hated the fact that Lexa could so easily get pass the wrongdoings she did. She hated that she could so easily cover up her emotions to not let them win out. Clarke wished she was strong enough to do it to just get rid of all her emotions and then maybe then she wouldn't be plagued by the heart stopping guilt that ate her away daily.

"I'm not searching for your forgiveness Clarke I just want you to know that if I made that decision while thinking of only you I would've spurned the deal and charged into Maun-de." (The Mountain) "Clarke I told you once that I do care for you but I can never let my feelings cloud my judgement I will never risk my people for myself." Clarke scowls hearing this.

"I won't forgive you Lexa I just can't. You can't just say you care and in the next sentence say you don't care enough for me."

"That's where you're wrong Clarke I do care. I care for you more than I'd like to admit." Clarke shakes her head trying to not let Lexa's blunt words sway her.

"You left my people to die Lexa! You left me to die." Clarke all but whispers this last part pointing to herself. At this Lexa kneels in front of her guilt eating away at her heart for causing pain to Clarke. "Tell me Lexa how could you?" Lexa closes her eyes before opening them once more baring the pain in her heart to Clarke to show her it was not an easy decision.

"I did not make that decision lightly Clarke. And I'm positive you didn't make your decision lightly when you killed everyone in that mountain to get your friends to get your people out." Clarke swallows shame coming into her eyes.

"I killed innocent people Lexa. I killed the people helping my friends. I betrayed them all. I'm a filthy murderer. I'm a monster." Lexa frowns.

"The only people in that mountain that were innocent were the children but they were barely so. The others the people helping you were just casualties of war. The children would've grown up doing the same things their forefathers did to stay alive."

"How can you say that? You don't know that. I took that choice away from them. I killed them." Clarke looks down her tears flowing freely without her even trying to wipe them away. Lexa lifts up Clarke's chin.

"I say it because I know it's right. Those people could not survive without leeching off of us. They were the monsters not us." Lexa feels the need to say more to show that Clarke wasn't the monster she seems to be trying to make herself out to be. "Clarke if I had stormed in there with my army at my back do you really think that everyone in that mountain even the children would've been safe from my warriors wrath. They wouldn't have. They have been bleeding my people for generations turning them into monsters and I'm sure those kids had the blood of my people in their veins just so they could live. We would not have stopped until they were all dead. Trust me Clarke you are not the monster here. If you had another choice I'm positive that you would've made it. I told you that love was weakness before but I was wrong. Love makes you strong. I don't know how but it made you strong. Your love for your friends caused you to stand up to me and not order Octavia's death, your love made you walk towards an army of a thousand so you could save them without even thinking of yourself, your love made you plunge the knife into the heart of the boy you loved knowing it was his only saving grace, your love caused you to let the Maunon breathe our air. Clarke I can list a lot of other things that I've seen you do out of love and out of duty. Clarke you aren't a murderer nor a monster. You are a warrior by heart and a leader by action. Did you have any malice towards any of those kids and those people helping yours I'm sure you didn't? You had malice towards the Maunon's leaders. You didn't go there to kill you went there to save your people. Between the two of us I'm the only murderer among us. You can blame me for the deaths since I drove you into that corner but don't corner yourself Clarke you are too good for that." Lexa finally finishes her speech. Clarke stares at her without moving without blinking. Taking in everything that Lexa had just said.

The tears flow faster down Clarke's face hearing Lexa's words. She felt a weight lift off her chest. Her body moved and she leaned into Lexa crying on her shoulders. The fur falling down as Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke sobs loudly into her shoulders. Lexa's arm tightens around her and sadness enters her heart at the sight of the girl crying so fiercely. "Heda!" A guard crashes into the room. Lexa's eyes darken in anger remembering that Clarke was in a state of undress. She turns to him her eyes set in fury.

"Ban au fou ai frag yu op!" (Get out before I kill you.) Lexa roars angrily. The guard turn tails and runs out quickly. Lexa seethes silently to herself before relaxing when she hears Clarke stop crying. "Are you okay now Clarke?" Clarke stares up at her tears dried.

"Thank you." Lexa furrows her brow in confusion which makes Clarke smile slightly.

"Clarke I do not recall doing something that would make you say mochof to me." (Thank you) Clarke shakes her head.

"You have. You helped me gain closure for what happened in the mountain. You gave me something that none of my friends could give me. You helped me forgive myself. And for that thank you Lexa." Lexa nods still not understanding but deciding to just roll with it.

"If you think so then do you want to return to your people at Camp Jaha which I still find strange way to name a village?" Lexa questions. Clarke shakes her head still feeling apprehension and sadness. Lexa furrows her brow in confusion wondering why Clarke would abandon her people so. She was curious at this when she learned that Clarke had left them in the first place. To Lexa a leader should never abandon her people no matter what and that's what Clarke did when she walked into the forest without looking back.

"No I don't think I can return there." Clarke responds.

"Tell me why." Lexa all but orders.

"I just can't bring myself to look at my people without thinking about all of the choices I made to get them out. I don't have the strength to stand in front of them like I'm a savior when I'm anything but. I may have forgiven myself but the guilt is still there. The self-hatred for who I've become is still here and I can't move on while still feeling this way. I can't lead them when I myself don't know what to do." Lexa stares at Clarke before smiling softly. Clarke tried to not show the surprise on her face at the expression on Lexa's face. She had not seen her smile. She had seen ghosts of smiles on Lexa's face before but not a full smile that she was doing now.

"Clarke that is fine that you are feeling this way. Maybe a reprieve is what you need. I myself felt this way when I allowed the Azkru into the coalition without getting my revenge. I've felt this many times."

"Will it go away?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods.

"It is a slow process." Clarke didn't know whether to be relieved or not from hearing this. She furrows her eyebrow darkening. She looked down to figure out why she shouldn't be relieved. As she did so she unknowingly moved closer to Lexa. "Clarke." She looks at Lexa who eyes had darkened slightly. "I think it would be best for you to put clothes on now."

"Oh." Clarke mumbles she could feel her cheeks tinge red remembering the bareness of her body. She was suddenly aware of her close proximity to Lexa's body. She quickly shoved herself back and hid under the fur she used to keep herself warm. Lexa cleared her throat and stood.

"I'll bring you back something to eat Clarke. Your bag is over there but I don't know how good any clothing you have will be but you could borrow a pair of my clothing if you want. I also have to talk to you about some matters when I return."

"Um thank you." Lexa leaves the tent after a nod.

Since it's the title trip raun is get angry or in this case angry


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Talking

As soon as Lexa left the tent Clarke stood allowing the fur she now recognized as a bear pelt to fall off of her. Her eyes wandered the room and then landed on the familiar throne. The sight of it made Clarke remember when she first met Lexa. Clarke firstly remembered how frightening she looked with the war paint on. She her eyes kept flicking to the dagger she toyed with in her hand. She was scared of the stoic figure yet Clarke was also able to recognize the beauty that was behind that. She was also in awe that when she spoke she commanded the room of people older than her with little if any of them disapproving of her. Clarke had wished she had that experience with her own people but she had felt that they only listened her because of her mother being Chancellor. It was stupid of course since she knew that Marcus listened to her because he respected her knowledge of the world. What she didn't get was that her mother Abby couldn't listen to her as well it was infuriating after all Clarke had stopped being a child a long time ago well what felt like a long time ago to her.

While thinking these Clarke looks through Lexa's clothes for something that would fit her. All of Clarke's clothing she stole from the Mountain was tattered her only good pair were the ones she decided to take a swim in. She finally found pants that were big enough to fit her. She was glad Lexa's clothing fit her well enough. Clarke's figure was a lot more curvy than Lexa's so they didn't really wear the same size. Since Lexa was more lithe and skinnier than her. Clarke looks down at herself before putting some shoes on. As she did so she wanted to know what Lexa had wanted to talk about? Her mind flashed back to the kiss they shared that was about a month ago. _She couldn't possibly want to talk about that could she?_ Clarke wonders feeling a bit apprehensive. She then shakes her head wondering why Lexa would even want to talk about that or maybe that was her own mind conjuring that up.

Still if they were to talk about the kiss they shared Clarke knew she'd tell Lexa she wasn't interested in her romantically. She felt that if she did she'd be betraying all of her friends and especially Finn. Clarke swallows roughly feeling like shit at even thinking of the person who forced her hand in killing him. Even as she thought that she knew it wasn't a true statement nor was it fair to Lexa to think that way. Clarke knew that what Finn did couldn't go unpunished. That he dug that hole all on his own by shooting and murdering those grounders. He almost had everyone killed. It was a domino effect that led to Clarke having to end his life so he wouldn't be tortured to death. Clarke could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she thought it'd be best to move away from her thoughts concerning Finn.

So Clarke busied herself with looking through her things. She opened her bag and was relieved to see that her gun wasn't ruined. She checked the mags and bullets hoping that they weren't duds. She then looked through her food that she brought and sighed seeing that there was no way to salvage that. She picks her mags up and puts them into her bag before lifting her gun up. She stares at it a few moments. "Should I be worried?" Clarke jumps and fingers hits the trigger. She curses under her breath glad that her safety was still on. She turns to Lexa who was staring at her with a blank face but she could see in her eyes that she was amused.

"Thanks for scaring me." Lexa raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you mocking me?" Clarke sighs.

"No I was being sarcastic."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Lexa questions her. Clarke frowns.

"Not to me they aren't." Clarke places her gun back in the bag. Lexa shrugs her shoulders holding up food. Clarke stomach rumbles at the sight of it. Lexa walks to the table sets down the two plates. Both had a slice of meat, some porridge like concoction and bread on it.

"Eat Clarke." Lexa grabs her chair and Clarke does the same taking a seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clarke asks her not wanting to waste any time. She also knew that Lexa was going to wait until they finished eating to bring it up. But Clarke was too curious to do so. So she soaked her bread in the porridge and took a bite waiting for Lexa to speak. When she didn't she looked up to see Lexa eyeing her with a very familiar look. She was studying Clarke to figure if she wanted to continue with what she said earlier or go a different route. Finally Lexa nodded and after eating a bit more of her food she began to speak.

"My warriors and I are heading to Polis." At this Clarke's interest was piqued. She had remembered when Lexa had invited her to their capitol saying it would change the way she thought of grounders. But Lexa already accomplished that by just being herself around Clarke. Those few moments made her see that Lexa…the grounders were just as compassionate and civil as their own people. It was just that they had the ability or rather the training to cross lines that her people were too scared to touch with a thirty foot pole.

"Are you inviting me again?" Clarke asks seeing as Lexa didn't continue speaking. Lexa tilts her head.

"I never retracted my previous invitation so there is no again Clarke. I don't like repeating myself." Lexa states plainly. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Fine you aren't inviting me again so why did you tell me."

"I was telling you in case you thought I was going to Tondc." Clarke flinched at hearing the name of the village she let go to waste. "Clarke don't let guilt eat your heart it helps no one."

"Again why are you telling me this?" Clarke quickly tried to get the subject back to Polis. She hoped Lexa would just let it go and continue where she left off. She preferred to not think about Tondc.

"Clarke I want you to know so you'd get supplies to continue your journey."

"No my journey is done. Winter is coming plus I'd rather stay with you in Polis than be out on my own again. I'll admit that when your men found me I was searching for you." Lexa eyes flashed before returning to a blank one. She looked down at her food and ate some more. Clarke watched her before doing the same.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I thought it was because I wanted to yell at you, to hate and maybe even kill you." Clarke paused hoping to not get a bad response from Lexa at her admittance. But Lexa just stared at her with a small smile on her face and expectation in her eyes. "But I know now that I was looking for someone that could understand me to help me move on from the pain I was feeling. I guess somewhere in me I knew that you had the answers I needed." Clarke admits making Lexa nod a small smile on her face. The sight of the smile made Clarke smile.

"I'm glad you came to me as well." Lexa closes her face off once more not wanting to give out any more information concerning her feelings that she had when she knew that Clarke was out all alone near winter. Lexa felt the need to tell Clarke about her people would be in Polis soon. She wanted to not keep that hidden from her. "Your leaders will arrive in Polis too." At this Clarke's eyes widen.

"What why?"

"Clarke your people came to me about a week or so ago asking to join the coalition. I honestly think it's a good idea. I'd rather have you as an ally than an enemy. The other clans out there that aren't a part of the coalition would most likely make you an offer so you would join them either that or maybe one of my enemy clans inside the coalition might attack you or have you join their side and tearing me down."

"Like the Azkru." Lexa nods stiffly. "Why do you keep saying you? I'm no longer my people's leader or rather I was never my people's leader. My mother is the leader." Lexa's face softens.

"You are to us Clarke. You are the leader of the Skaikru whether your people recognize it or not. Your mother may be Chancellor but you are in charge." Clarke remembers the time she told the same thing to her mother and then shakes her head.

"So what you're telling me is that my mother probably won't make any headway into joining them unless I'm there as a leader." Clarke swallows looking down at her hands. Lexa reaches across the table and touches her hand lightly. The movement causes Clarke to look up at her.

"Clarke you don't have to be their leader. You could be their liaison between our two people. An ambassador of sorts. That way you won't have to return to them until you're ready."

"How can I do that?" Lexa smiles.

"Well firstly I need to teach you our ways and traditions. You'll also need to learn the way of the warriors. All of my people know the way but others train specifically as warriors. I just want to teach you the way." Clarke knew this would be a long difficult process.

"How much time do we have?" Clarke asks her. Lexa hesitates before slightly before answering.

"We should arrive in Polis in two days at the latest. If we move through the night tomorrow we could make it in one day. After that there is about two weeks before all of the clans arrive for our talk on how to deal with your kru. Your people should be here in the second week as I've instructed my warrior to take them there then. The first meeting will be me pitching the idea to them and the second will take place the next day and you'll be there with me. If you have no understanding of our culture and I have none of yours then the coalition idea will become strained. So we have pretty much three weeks and two days." Clarke sighs.

"That isn't a lot of time. Is there a shorter and easier way we can do this?" Clarke asks her hopefully. Lexa nods. "What is it?"

"A union between clans."

"It's not what I think it is. Is it?"

"A merger or Union between two clans occurs when the heads of each clan undergo a union or I believe your people call it a marriage. It will be a bond for life unbreakable by any." Lexa explains.

"Well they do say the easiest way isn't the best way so I'll take the long and hard way." Lexa smirks. Clarke could tell that she was pleased by her decision to learn more about grounder tradition then jump into a marriage. Though Clarke felt irked by the fact that Lexa looked so happy about her not jumping into a marriage with her. She was the only grounder leader she knew and the Trigedakru was the only kru that Clarke ever interacted with intimately so there was no way she'd as Lexa liked to say bond with another clan leader. So she felt kind of peeved that Lexa was happy to not be with her. _Why do I even care whether she wants to be with me or not? I don't even like her like that._ Clarke thinks shaking her head. "So when do we start?"

"Now."

…

The next morning Clarke woke up beside a very much awake Lexa. Her eyes widen when she noticed that she was pretty much lying on top of her with her legs entangled with hers. Her face was pressed into Lexa's neck well until Clarke lifted it up and scrambled away from her. She tried to figure out how she got into this situation. She remembered that her and Lexa talked throughout the day about each other's different customs. She was also given a lecture in Trigedasleng language. It was difficult to learn. Clarke was taught different languages on the ark since the ark was comprised of twelve different stations from twelve different countries. They all had the common language of English but they also continued speaking their own languages to keep them alive so it was understood to at least learn one but Trigedasleng was difficult to learn. But Lexa told her she was a quick study so that boosted her confidence which made them continue until late at night.

When Clarke was finally tired Lexa gave her the cot and told her she'd sleep on her throne. Of course Clarke being Clarke denied her that and told her that she wasn't making her sleep in a chair. After a very heated discussion Lexa caved into the much more stubborn Clarke and the two decided to sleep on the same cot. But they had slept on the exact opposite sides not touching and from what Clarke could see she pretty much invaded Lexa's zone. For that she was incredibly embarrassed. It was also the reason that she had scurried away so quickly and her face was bright red. "I'm so sorry." Lexa raises eyebrow at Clarke before standing.

"It's fine. It's not like I minded." Lexa then stands. "We'll eat and then pack the tent up to go." Lexa moved to leave the tent most likely in Clarke's eyes to get food.

"Wait!" Lexa paused and turned towards her. "Why didn't you push me off when you woke up?" Lexa stiffened before looking Clarke straight in the eyes.

"I told you I didn't mind plus every time I tried to pull away you'd just tighten your grip on me."

"Then you should've just woke me up." Clarke says feeling embarrassed.

"I enjoyed watching you sleep plus you were tired." With that Lexa turns and walks away. Clarke just stares at her in shock as she leaves her mind reeling from what Lexa had said.

 **I'd like to thank everyone who is reading my stories and giving reviews. I put up another story that I'd like you all to read and hopefully review it.**


	8. Polis

Chapter 7 Polis

"Okay give me another one." Clarke states from behind Lexa. Lexa put a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sis au." Lexa states. Clarke furrows her eyebrows. Lexa glances behind her to see that Clarke had a confused look on her face. "Do you need help?"

"No don't give me any hints I got this one." Lexa chuckles lowly a wisp of a smile appearing on her lips at the fact that Clarke didn't notice she already gave a hint.

"I got it it's to help right." Lexa nods.

"Or it is assist depending on how you use it." Lexa explains to her. She watches as Clarke beams before focusing her attention on the path ahead. Lexa had to admit that Clarke was catching on to their language very quickly. It was their second day and she remembered the meanings of a good amount of words. Though Lexa did undertake teaching her a bit of Trigedasleng while they were in alliance. So Clarke could understand less difficult conversations now. She did of course need help on occasion but all in all she was learning. Lexa put it in her mind that as soon as they got to Polis she'd begin teaching her how to read and write the language. Lexa may have been moving quickly and cramming Clarke but she needed the girl to know the information quickly.

" _Heda how are her lessons coming along?_ " Indra pulls her horse up to the one that Lexa and Clarke were riding in tandem.

"Nou Foto." (Not bad) Clarke answers for Lexa understand what Indra asked her. Lexa nods her head agreeing with her statement. She felt a bit of pride swell up in her.

"Heda is a good teacher?" Indra asks her with a raised eyebrow. Lexa stiffens when she asks this. She swallows wondering if Indra already figured out what she was trying to do. But seeing the slight mischievous glint in her eyes she grimaced lightly knowing that she did. Lexa glares at Indra feeling annoyed while Indra only smirked pleased with herself. When Lexa was younger she always enjoyed teasing the girl and now she had some more ammo to do so with well up to a point.

"Yep Lexa is a great teacher." Clarke responds completely oblivious to the current atmosphere between the two grounders. She moves her hands slightly causing Lexa to stiffen as the girl ran her hands across her stomach. Indra smiles.

"Well I hope you enjoy all of your lessons." Indra stresses all before moving her horse away from the duo.

"I've never seen her smile before. Is it wrong to think it's weird?" Clarke asks Lexa.

"No you are right to feel like that. Hardly anything good comes of a smiling Indra." Lexa responds keeping her voice neutral but she was pissed that Indra saw through her so easily. Lexa then motioned for her warriors to give the two of them some space. "Let's take a break from your lessons. Why don't you tell me about your time on the…ark?" Lexa questions the last part wondering if she said it right. Clarke releases a small laugh.

"You said it right Lexa." Clarke quickly eases her worries of incorrect pronunciation. "The first sixteen years of my life up there were good." Clarke admits. "I was one of the privileged with parents high up on the food chain and what not."

"Why do you have a chain of food that your parents were connected to?"

"Lexa it's a saying. It means like how Indra is a chief that's sort of what my parents were like. My mom was the best healer on the ship and my dad the best engineer. My mom was voted on as a council member. We had food distributed in these small packets. On the ark I was learning to be a healer too you know wanting to follow in my Mom's footsteps. I was good at it too until I was locked up in The Sky Box." Clarke could feel Lexa's confusion. "The Sky Box is what my friends the first people who came down from the ark called the juvenile prison."

"You were a criminal." Clarke could hear the sheer surprise in her voice. "What could you have possibly done?" Clarke stiffens.

"I think that's a story for another time." Lexa nods her head though still curious she didn't want to push the blonde.

"I see then do you like it down here more than you did up in the sky ai Prisa." (My Princess) Lexa didn't mean to call the girl hers the words just spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She could feel Clarke arms tense around her waist making Lexa swallow roughly. The tension between the two thickened before Clarke broke it by finally speaking.

"Yes I do. Up there you'd there the constant hum of machinery. The food was absolutely terrible because there weren't any real meat. We barely had any real animals just a few chickens because there was barely enough oxygen for us. I honestly hated it up there but some part of me does miss it." Clarke admits.

"What do you miss about it?" Lexa asks curious of what the girl would tell her. She always wanted to know more about Clarke. The girl shared stuff with her but never did tell her too much. Lexa knew the girl enjoyed drawing and reading. She also knew that she loved to take walks and ditch her guards and wander off.

"I miss the view. You could see the entire planet from up there. No matter how many times I saw it I was mystified. You could also get a better look at the sun and the stars seem brighter." Lexa smiles as she hears Clarke talk about the view.

…

Bellamy sighs as he yet again sits in the council room. He was honestly getting tired of the way the discussion around them was going. He wanted permission to go out and look for Clarke once more. He figures since winter was close she'd be heading back to Camp Jaha so she could survive the winter. Bellamy argued the true fact that she was the best chance of getting the grounders to listen to them during the coalition meeting they were supposed to go to. Abby though felt that he shouldn't go out looking for someone who may or may not be dead which pissed Bellamy off. It also made him angry that a good many of the other council members were in agreement with her. They wanted to focus on setting up for the winter and finding remaining survivors whom are probably not even out there anymore. Most likely dead at that.

Bellamy scowls when Jasper votes no on looking for Clarke. Bellamy had slowly gained respect for Jasper after he was speared. But now Bellamy couldn't see the guy that he had learned to respect. He saw a pitiful malice filled jerk whom Bellamy wanted to stab in the eyes. He understood that he was torn up inside over Maya's death but honestly Maya was just as guilty as the rest of the people in the mountain though she did gain redemption in her actions she still stood by and let people be bled for her people's comfort. If Jasper couldn't see that Clarke was right in her decision then who could make him. Now that Bellamy thinks on it few people in their camp thought Clarke did the right thing.

Of course the remainders of the 100 all except Jasper of course felt she did what she had to do. But the adults in the camp prefer to not even to talk about Clarke unless the words murderer were in the same sentence. Bellamy never thought he could be so ashamed of people before now. Even though the members of the 100 were pardoned and a good many were given jobs plenty of them were still being treated like crap. Seeing this Bellamy knew why Murphy left he also knew why Clarke couldn't face them. Why she couldn't stay in this camp. He wonders why Clarke didn't allow him to go with her though. No he knew why. He knew that without him here the 100 members wouldn't have stayed in line for long. Most likely they would've left as soon as Clarke did. Camp Jaha wouldn't have gotten along without their expertise of the ground yet the adults still felt they were better. Shoot they barely respected the members of the 100 that were on the council. Bellamy looks around to Raven who looked damn near bored. She had already voted in favor of searching for Clarke as did Wick.

Bellamy was glad that Raven had stifled her hatred of Clarke. He knew that she hadn't truly forgiven Clarke for killing Finn but she understood that there was no other choice than that. He had given them no other choice besides his death. Raven though was still angry at the situation in Tondc. So was Octavia but they were moving past it knowing that what's done was done. Bellamy hears Marcus casting his vote to search for Clarke and with him being the last one Bellamy zoned back into the conversation. "Since the vote is at a standstill I must break the vote." Abby stands. "I vote nay in search for my daughter."

"You can't be serious!" Bellamy slams his hand on the table standing up. The other members at the table looked at him with a glare well except Marcus, Wick and Raven. "We need her to help us get into the coalition." Abby frowns at him.

"We don't need the help of someone who commits genocide as if it's a game." Richard states. Bellamy snarls at him.

"That's enough Richard. My son was lined up to get drilled for his marrow without Clarke none of the kids would've made it out. Your chancellor wouldn't have made it out. I don't approve of her irradiating the mountain and killing those people but I sure do understand that if she had another choice Clarke would've taken it in an instant." David states.

"If you think so why did you vote no?" Bellamy asks. David sighs.

"We don't have the resources to facilitate another search for her. We're all busy preparing for winter not to mention a lot of our muscle is going into rebuilding Tondc as well. It isn't the best choice." Bellamy knew he was right so he let his anger go towards Nathan's father.

"I understand that but the grounders think Clarke is our leader. They listen to her and respect her." Bellamy tries once more to persuade them.

"Why do we even need the help from the bitch who betrayed us in the first place?" Jasper sneers. Bellamy really wanted to choke him.

"She may be a bitch but she's smart and rules over her people with an iron fist. Without the mountain as enemies who do you think the other clans will look to as a next threat? We should be with them not against them. We could be formidable and they know we took equipment from the Mountain."

"I'm sorry Bellamy but the vote is final." Abby waves off his point making him punch the table in frustration. He glares at her before sitting down. "Now we must decide who is going where? Raven tell us what you've found." Raven stands.

"I was able to use the radio waves from mount weather to track all wavelengths that were being blocked. I found at least two. One was a radio beacon that was recovered from the ark crash site with only one survivor. The other one is at least forty miles south of us. It may be an ark site." Raven explains. "I think we should check it out."

"It sounds risky." Alex the councilmen for the public speaks. His grey eyes look around.

"Risky or not we should go." Marcus speaks up. Abby looks at him in disbelief. "We couldn't recover a lot of material from the other ark crash site because where it crashed. If there are people at this ark site then we could stand to gain more workers. And if not then we would have a good amount of materials that we can put to use if we scavenge it." Abby nods seeing where he was going.

"Does anyone have a problem with searching for the crash site?" When no one said anything in disagreement Bellamy rolls his eyes. _Of course my logical ideas are shut down but when they want to go chasing after a signal that most likely won't even lead to the ark no one has a problem with it._ Bellamy thinks angrily as they all agree to check out the site. "Okay now let's decide who goes to Polis, who stays here and who goes to the crash site." Bellamy stands up.

"I want to go to Polis." Bellamy states.

"And why is that?" Abby questions.

"For one since Clarke won't be making an appearance I was a co-leader of the 100. Not to mention the fact that I was in the mountain and set the grounders in the cages free so I know I have a good amount of respect among them." Bellamy states.

"That's a lot of self-importance you have." Jasper mocks. Bellamy clenches and unclenches his fist ready to throttle.

"It isn't self-importance it's fact. Just like it's fact that Marcus is respected by the grounder Commander so he should of course be a part of the party that goes."

"Sorry Bellamy but I'll be leading the team to the other site." Marcus states.

"You can't be serious." Marcus nods.

"I am. I've been in the woods and out there a good few times I know the land well enough. We all know that one of us need to lead the people to the ark. I also vote that either Wick or Raven comes along."

"That's reasonable I'll go." Wick volunteers most likely to keep Raven from having to do the trek on her bum leg. It was getting better with some therapy but not enough to do a forty mile trek through the woods and whatever else is out there.

"Is there anyone else going to the ark site?" Abby asks. When no one says anything Abby nods. "Okay Marcus you can have at least twenty of our men and women but you can only take ten guards the rest stay to fortify Camp Jaha and escort those of us going to Polis. Anyone else want to volunteer for something."

"I'll stay behind." David states. "Someone has to look after the Camp and keep the guards from running wild." Richard and Alex decided to stay behind as well.

"It's a given I'm going." Abby looks to Raven and Jasper. "Staying or going."

"Going." Both of them states. Bellamy looks at Jasper in disbelief.

"Really you want to go to the grounders' capitol city." Jasper smirks.

"Of course I want to see what type of place they have as a capitol I wonder if it's as run down as the rest of their towns."

…

"Holy shit!" Clarke gasps as she stares at the tall domineering black walls in front of her. There looked to be guards or rather sentry's walking atop it arrows in their hands and swords at their sides. Clarke looks left and right trying to see how far the walls went before she looked at Lexa who had dismounted the horse in shock. Lexa had a small smirk on her face.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet Klark kom skaikru." Lexa teases her slightly. Clarke closed her mouth pouting at Lexa slightly before getting off with some help of course. She stumbles slightly but Lexa's arm was secured around her so she didn't fall.

"Still I didn't expect this." Clarke states as Lexa grabs the reigns. She didn't expect to see the huge towering walls. They looked to be a good six or seven stories high. _Whoever built this obviously didn't want anyone getting in._ Clarke thinks to herself as she walks beside Lexa. She hears Indra yelling something in Trigedasleng. She heard Heda, and return so she figured they were telling them to open up since Lexa had returned. Clarke felt herself gravitate closer to Lexa unconsciously. She was slightly scared knowing that she was about to walk into a city of grounders with the only protection being Lexa and maybe Indra.

"Relax Skai Heda Polis is a lot more civilized." Imari teases her. Clarke stiffens wondering if she was so plainly showing her apprehension. The amused look in Lexa's eyes said so. Clarke swallows roughly. "Plus our people respect you Skai Prisa you need not worry."

"Don't they fear me as well?" Clarke questions. "Wouldn't they want me dead?" Lexa's eyes darkened slightly and Clarke shivers at the malice filled look. If her face wasn't her regular impassive expression many people would've noticed from a distance. But close up only Imari was blasted with the malice along with Clarke.

"They would die trying." Lexa states. Clarke smiles slightly.

"Mochof." (Thank You) Clarke felt the need to say it even though she didn't understand why or maybe she did. But she wasn't sure what Lexa meant with that sentence. Clarke thought that Lexa would do everything in her power to protect her and honestly she wasn't too far off with that guess. So of course Clarke felt safe near the grounder Commander. Clarke though was amused by how safe she felt around her when just a few days ago she wanted to kill her in her sleep because Clarke knows she couldn't do it when she was awake. Still it was amazing to her how quickly they returned to the way things were before the mountain. They kept their slight friendship and Clarke was slowly forgiving Lexa for her betrayal. Even if she understood why Lexa did it to Clarke Lexa's betrayal was a lot more personal than was let on. Clarke glances at Lexa who was talking with some of the guards around them and warriors. Clarke frowned when she realized Lexa was talking in Trigedasleng and that she didn't understand what was being said. After a few moments Lexa finished and turned towards her.

"Let's go." Lexa tugs the bag she was carrying over her shoulder and walks with Clarke moving beside her. The huge gates in front of them slowly opened and they walked inside.

"Heda allow me." A huge man came up to them before they even crossed the threshold taking Lexa's horse. Clarke stared at him not because he was huge and buff but because of what he was wearing. He was wearing military style cargo pants and a simple black shirt. It was styled a lot like the clothing Marcus and his guards wore. Clarke turns to Lexa who didn't even seem perturbed. She watched as Lexa turned towards her and raises her eyebrow before continuing to walk. When the crossed to the other door it opened up and Clarke stopped and stared.

"I told you it would change the way you thought about us." Ahead of Clarke were multiple buildings that were shaped and designed like in the old movies from before the war. Houses lined the streets at least two to three stories high made out of a mixture of wood and stone yet it was made masterfully. The streets were paved with a greyish stone. To the side was a pen or rather pasture for horses. There were children playing in the streets. Laughter was abound in the place. It was a stark difference from the village of Tondc. "Come on Clarke." Lexa grabs her arm. Clarke follows behind her eyes still darting everywhere. As they turned down a different street she began to smell an enticing smell. She followed her nose to the smell and ended up in front of a vendor. There were pastries out in front of her that looked absolutely delicious. "Do you want one Clarke?" Clarke turns in shock.

"But I can't pay." Clarke tells Lexa. Lexa shakes her head before speaking to the woman in Trigedasleng. Clarke watches the two women interact. They were speaking quickly and Lexa pulls out what seems like a tiny ball of grey medal. The woman eyes before she nods her head. Lexa grabs two of the pastries. "Lexa you didn't have to." Lexa smiles.

"It's fine. It was fun it has been a while since I had to haggle. Not to mention I haven't had any of Rain's delicious tarts in months."

"You flatter me Heda." The woman who Clarke now knows as Rain speaks in English. Clarke decides to take the woman in more fully. She was older probably in her mid-fifties. Her hair was a bright red color with some grey strands. Her eyes were dark brown that seemed to have seen many tragedies. _Probably more than my own._ Clarke thinks. As she thinks so, she notices she wasn't the only assessing someone as Rain was doing the same to her. "So you are the famous Klark kom skaikru." At her words some of the people around them quieted. Clarke could feel eyes on her. She then looks at Lexa who was just staring at her. Her face the same blank look. Her eyes though didn't show anything that made her wary of danger. So Clarke relaxed and answered her.

"Yes I am." The woman stands from her seated position and holds out her hand. Clarke hesitates before doing the same. She remembers grounders grasp forearms and so that's exactly what she does.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who helped bring my son back home." Rain tells her. Clarke's eyes widen.

"Um I didn't do anything much."

"You shouldn't be modest Clarke we wouldn't have gotten our army to that mountain without your help don't forget that." Rain tells her wisely. A small blush appears on Clarke's face.

"Mochof." Rain's eyes widen slightly before she smiles widely and nods. Before long Clarke was surrounded by a good many other people who were either thanking her or getting a good look at her.

" _Okay everyone we are weary from our travels and wish to make it to my lodgings. But tonight we hold a festival and a great feast that I'd like to see all of you at. Spread the word._ " Lexa yells. Clarke furrows her eyebrows. She understood a bit of it. She knew that there would be a festival tonight and something about a house but that's all she got. But whatever Lexa said the rest of the grounders back away and went their own ways.

"Reisha will be happy to see you have returned." Rain says winking at Lexa making her smile. Clarke raises her eyebrows at this a sickening feeling setting in her stomach. She wondered who this Reisha was since just hearing about her has Lexa smiling. Lexa turns to Clarke. "Come on." The two of them continue their walk. Clarke really wanted to ask her who Reisha was but she didn't want to intrude so instead she asked something different.

"What did you say?" Lexa shrugs.

"Just that we'd celebrate tonight fully for the victory and the return of our people."

"Why did you say it in Trigedasleng?"

"Remember only our warriors know Gonasleng Clarke few of our people here do know it. Only the merchants and scholars do since not all clans speak Trigedasleng the only common language is Gonasleng." Clarke blushes remembering that Lexa did tell her that. "Come let's hurry along to my place."


	9. Reisha

Chapter 8

Lexa walked beside Clarke slightly amused at her changing expressions. Though Lexa herself has had a smile on her face since she entered Polis. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. Polis was her home. It was where she was born and sometimes raised. Admittedly she spent most of her time training in Anya's village Loud but she was born in Polis it was her home. After she left as Anya's second she spent most of her time here and the time she spent away she was visiting Trigedakru villages or traveling to the clans that were closer allies of her clan to make sure everything around them was perfectly fine. Truthfully Polis even though she had to maintain her visage as Heda she was still able to be herself in more circumstances then she did outside of these walls.

"How'd you get your guards and Indra to leave us?" Clarke asks. Lexa turns towards her smirking.

"Indra she is staying at an inn to rest before the festival tonight. Tomorrow she must journey back to Tondisi along with those who accompanied us home is not Polis. Indra is Chief so she must oversee the rebuilding. As for the guards just because you can't see them does not mean they are not there." Lexa responds using her best wise voice. Clarke pouts at her and Lexa looks away. She wanted to kiss those full lips in that moment but she knew Clarke would at most slap her in anger. And getting embarrassed in public is not good for her stature as Heda.

"So what they're following at a distance?" Clarke asks making Lexa nod her head. "Lexa." Clarke called her name making her stop she tilts her head slightly wondering why the younger girl had called her name. Confusion set in on Lexa wondering if she did something wrong as she stared at the girl who was looking at her with a blank expression.

"Yes Clarke?" Lexa asks warily.

"Who is Reisha?" Clarke asks. Lexa raises her eyebrow at the questions wondering whether to keep who Reisha was a secret until she arrived home. She had wanted to tell Clarke who she was as soon as Rain mentioned it since she saw the confused look on Clarke's face. Lexa didn't share everything about her with Clarke and neither did the other girl so she had never mentioned her to her. She could imagine the shock on Clarke's face when she saw how beautiful Reisha was.

"Someone very special to me." Lexa responds smiling. She wanted Clarke to see Reisha for herself. Though she immediately regretted saying that when she sees the glare Clarke shoots her. Lexa stiffens wondering why she was angry. "Clarke what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Clarke answers her voice short. Lexa frowned when Clarke eyes reflected a look that she had seen once before. She tried to remember where she saw it.

"It can't be nothing since you are angry."

"Just take me to your place please."

Lexa sighs giving up. She knew when not to push Clarke. She knew the girl was extremely stubborn as stubborn as Lexa herself. The difference between the two is that Lexa knew not to butt heads with someone as stubborn as herself. That and she knew when to concede a loss. Still Clarke's stubbornness is one of the things that drew Lexa to the other girl. That and her ability to trust in her people to follow her orders. It was something Lexa could barely do but Clarke did so easily and they always came through for her. Lexa glances at Clarke as the walk noticing the girl was now glaring at the ground. Though it was better than her piercing her with angry glare. Still Clarke being angry at her like she was before saddened Lexa immensely.

…

Clarke stomped down the street beside Lexa. She was angry at herself and at Lexa. At Lexa for making her jealous without knowing it and Clarke for feeling jealous. Clarke had accepted that she still had feelings for Lexa. The two of them had grown close through the war meetings and closer afterwards during their trip to Polis. She had accepted that the two of them could be friends once more but a smaller yet growing part of her wanted to go back to the way Lexa had made her feel that day in tent before the betrayal happened. She wanted to go back to the moment of the kiss and tell Lexa that she felt the same to stop herself from saying the words 'not yet.' _I told her not yet that was pretty much telling her I wasn't interested in her._ Clarke frowns knowing she was just the opposite. _It isn't surprising that Lexa would be with other women. I have no claim over her. But whoever this Reisha is must be very special to Lexa to have her smile freely like that._ At that thought Clarke felt a deep pang in her chest.

"Clarke we're here." Lexa tells her. Clarke looks up and blushes when she realized that they must've had stopped walking for quite a while if Lexa was looking at her in confusion. Clarke decided to ignore her embarrassment and look at the building. A low gasp escapes her lips. Unlike the other places this house was made out of what seems to be completely wood. The house or rather mansion was very expansive going up at least four stories and Clarke didn't know how many yards it went. The wood was shaped in columns at the front and tent like arch was above the arch that the five or six columns on both sides of the porch made. On the columns Clarke could see words or symbols engraved in them. The wood looked slick and polished. The door was black with a what seems like a silver doorknob with head of a feline on it. Clarke walked up the stairs of the brown colored house.

"It's beautiful." Clarke turns to Lexa smiling as she stood in front of her door.

"You haven't seen the inside yet Clarke." Lexa tells her opening the door. Clarke smiles following her inside. Her smile though was wiped off when Lexa yells. "Reisha I'm home." Clarke scowls when she realized that the woman lived with Lexa. Seconds later there was the sounds of a quick movement of feet like running before in the hallway appeared a huge tiger. Clarke froze when the tiger ran towards them. The tiger jumped on Lexa. Clarke jumped into gear then and reached for her gun until she hears Lexa's laugher. She looks to see the tiger not eating Lexa instead licking her face. "Reisha off." Lexa tells the tiger who moves off of her. Clarke stares with her mouth agape at the tiger. Embarrassment then fills her as she realizes she was jealous of a tiger.

"You have a pet tiger." Clarke finally states as she watches Lexa stand and scratch behind the back of the tiger's ears making it purr. Reisha hearing the word pet growls at Clarke. Lexa frowns at Clarke.

"Clarke." Lexa speaks her name firmly and sternly. Clarke eyes were on the tiger that looked like the only thing keeping it from eating Clarke was Lexa's firm hand on its back. "Clarke look at me." Clarke turns to Lexa who looked at her with slight annoyance. "Reisha is not a pet she's my friend and I'd like for you to not think of her as a pet." Clarke nods. Lexa whispers something to Reisha in Trigedasleng causing the tiger to walk over to her and nudge her hand. Clarke froze in fear. "Pet her she wants to get to know you." Clarke moves her hand and rubs the tiger's fur gently. She smiles when the tiger purrs. Clarke could feel the rumble under her hand.

"You're harmless aren't you?" The tiger went from pleased to hostile in seconds snarling and growling at Clarke. Clarke jumps back and Lexa immediately stepped in front of her whispering in her ears soothing the angry creature. Lexa shot Clarke another annoyed look that made Clarke frown slightly. "What did I say?"

"You aren't supposed to say that word around her." Lexa tells her. _What word?_ Clarke wonders. Wondering what in that sentence caused the tiger to set off like that. She soon realized that it was the word harmless that angered the tiger. "I mean she can be at times but she doesn't like it when people say that about her." _So the tiger knows what that word means._ Clarke furrows her brow in confusion. "Apologize." Lexa orders her. Clarke looked at her and saw that she was serious.

"I'm sorry Reisha I didn't mean it." Lexa nods and tiger flicks its tail before licking her palm. Clarke felt relief go through her and she pats her head.

"Welcome back Heda." All three heads turn to the young girl who had appeared. She had dark brown hair bordering black and hazel almond shaped eyes. The girl didn't look any older than ten. She seemed a bit familiar in the face and Clarke couldn't place where she had saw her.

"I have told you that you don't have to call me that Eris." Lexa responds to the woman. Eris turns to Clarke. "Clarke this is Eris. Eris is my ward that I'm taking care of." Lexa tells Clarke. Eris walks over to Clarke and looks her up and down.

"You're Clarke huh." Eris turns to Lexa. "She doesn't look that special." Clarke blinks unsure how to approach this girl who obviously didn't like her.

"Eris." Lexa calls her name exasperated.

"Yeah I know she's a guest be nice." Eris rolls her eyes before turning to Clarke.

"No that's not what…never mind did you prepare everything like I asked." Eris nods.

"So I can go now right?"

"Yes you can go play." Eris runs off. Lexa turns to Clarke apologetically.

"She's like that with most people. She was like that when we first met as well. She'll be nicer the more she gets to know you. But for now let me show you your room."

"Okay."

The three set out walking. Clarke stumbled a few times when the large tiger brushed up against her leg a few times. At first it was annoying but Clarke realized that the tiger just wanted her to pet her. So as they walked Clarke scratched the tigers back. She knew Reisha enjoyed it because she could feel her purring. As they walked down the hallway and up three flights of stairs Clarke looked around at the paintings that hung on the wall. Some were paintings of what Lexa had told her were former commanders. Others were simple landscape paintings. Each of them were well done and detailed. Clarke looks at Lexa was slightly surprised at the fact that Lexa was staring at her. She keeps eye contact before Lexa looks away a small smile pulling on her lips.

"So you say Eris is your ward but who are you looking after her for?"

"Gustus and Anya." Lexa responds a small strain in her voice.

"Oh." Clarke swallows now knowing why she felt the girl look so familiar. She could see Lexa was uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. So she decided to change it. "These paintings look sort of new." Clarke tries terribly. Lexa laughs lightly at her terrible attempt to change the subject. "Hey!" Clarke exclaims in annoyance.

"Skai Prisa there was no need to try and change the subject I don't mind talking about them." Lexa tells her shaking her head. Clarke frowns at her knowing that she may not have minded talking about them but she knew it hurt Lexa to think of them. So that's why she tried to change the subject. "Still mochof Clarke."

"You're welcome." Clarke responds smugly. She smiles when Lexa smiles at her.

"Come we are almost to your room." Lexa grabs Clarke's hand and tugs her down the hallway with Reisha trailing behind them. Lexa leads them down a few hallways before they made it to one with only six doors. Clarke followed Lexa down the final hallway beaming at the fact that Lexa was still holding her hand. She frowned when Lexa released them when they arrived at the door. Lexa opened the door and stepped inside with Clarke walking in behind. "This your room." Clarke looks around at the simply painted blue room. It was large. Much larger than any room she'd ever been inside of to sleep in. Her eyes turned to the bed that looked very welcoming. Her eyes widen when she saw what was on the bed. Clarke walks over to the bed her hands touching the art equipment lightly. Her eyes found Lexa once more. She could see that Lexa was worried about what she thought of her gift.

"Mochof Leksa." Clarke tells her. She watched as Lexa's shoulders slump with relief. Lexa clears her throat and looks away. "You didn't have to get me this." Lexa turned to her. Her face serious.

"It wasn't any problem at all Clarke. You told me you liked art and how you hadn't been able to partake since you left the ark. Now that you are in Polis other than when I'm teaching you, you can spend time not only exploring all that Polis has to offer but you may also relax and do something you love." Lexa's words made Clarke smile. She walked over to the slightly taller girl and hugged her. She could tell from how slowly Lexa returned the hug that she was surprised at the action. "Clarke I know I have a lot to make up on in gaining your trust once more but I will do my best to do so. I am sorry at turning my back on you that day."

"I thought you weren't going to apologize." Clarke teases her slightly.

"I'm not apologizing for the decision I'm apologizing for hurting you." Lexa responds her tone serious. Clarke rolls her eyes when she realized that Lexa didn't notice she was joking. Lexa steps back from the hug and Clarke frowns at the loss of her presence. "I'll leave you to settle in Clarke. I have to change then meet with council. I'll be back to pick you up for the festival tonight. The washroom is there and there are dresses and clothing in that closet you may choose what to wear. Undergarments haven't been fashioned for you since I do not know your size. If you want I can send for a tailor or take your sizes to them myself." Clarke's eyes widen.

"Um how about I'll get back to you on that." Lexa shrugs.

"I'll see you tonight then." Lexa walks out with Reisha following her.


	10. Celebration

Chapter 9 Celebration

Clarke sat on the bed drawing using the charcoal that Lexa had given her. After learning about the running water Clarke took a much needed warm shower. It was the first time she smelled so clean in weeks. Ever since she got to Earth she had felt a weight on her shoulders that being in Polis made her forget about. She could relax she could draw. She could be herself not the leader everyone wished her to be. _And it's all because I almost drowned._ Clarke thinks to herself as she drew the woods. Now knowing what it really looked like she could be even more detailed. She soon finished the drawing and set the sketch pad down. Her eyes looked out the window and she saw the sun was setting.

Clarke's eyes widen remembering that Lexa was going to arrive soon. She quickly walked to the bathroom and cleaned the charcoal off her hands. Remembering what Lexa had said about the clothes in the closet she opened them up. Clarke's eyes immediately landed on a simple blue dress with golden colored trimmings. She reached for it and paused wondering if she should wear it. Clarke knew that the other clothing were less formal or rather less appealing but something like the dress in front of her would be more suited for a date. _Unless this is a date._ Clarke thinks and at the thought begins a mini freak out inside her head as she tries to decide whether or not to wear the dress. _If it's a date I'd look really appealing in this dress. If it isn't I'd have dressed up for nothing._ Clarke thinks.

Finally she grabs the dress. She takes off the nightgown she had on and slips on the form fitting dress. Clarke looked at herself in the mirror glad that the dress fit her so well. The dress hugged her hips but flared out a bit when they got lower than her upper thigh. It hung just above her ankles. Clarke looks for shoes that would work. She frowns when she only sees flat shoes. _It'll do._ Clarke thinks putting the shoes on. They were a little loose but fit well enough. Clarke then runs her hands through her hair wondering about it. She decided to let it hang. A knock sounds on her door. "Clarke?" Clarke felt her heart pickup speed hearing Lexa's questioning voice. She then breathes in deeply. _It's not a date._ She thinks to herself. She then walks to the door and opens it. Lexa stood there in black tunic length shirt with a V-neck. The collar of the shirt stood up high and the shirt fit her figure. For pants she wore simple black leggings and on her feet were boots. Lexa's hair was braided in a simple way the only real difference was her face. On her face was red and gold war paint shaped like her regular paint the only difference was the color. When Clarke finished staring at her she had to admit that Lexa looked good in the clothing though admittedly the tunic was something newer.

"You look good." Lexa nods her head her face slightly stiff as she looked over Clarke. Clarke squirmed under her stare.

"You look nice as well Clarke." Lexa tells her before stepping back. _That's all I look nice._ Clarke frowns. She then breathes in deeply and follows Lexa out. The two of them walk through the house together.

"So what's with the gold and red war paint?" Clarke asks not liking the silence.

"It's Heda's colors. The gold symbolizes courage and warrior's spirit while the red symbolizes the leadership capabilities of my rank. I wear them for ceremonial occasions and festivals." Lexa explains. Clarke nods her head in understanding.

"It suits you." Clarke glances at Lexa as they exit the house. She stares at Lexa's arm before hesitantly grabbing it looking her own with hers. Lexa raises her eyebrow at the action. "So I don't get lost." Clarke explains motioning to the huge crowd. "So what usually goes on during these festivals?"

"Games are set up. Music is played. We eat and celebrate." Lexa shrugs. Clarke opens her mouth to say something else but was cut off by the loud calls of people around the two of them.

"Heda!" Clarke turns as she sees the people chant Lexa's title. She looks to see Lexa standing tall with pride as she they chant her title. She watches as different people try to get her to try out their goods.

"Come Clarke." Lexa drags her to the nearest booth.

"Heda would you like to participate." The stand man motions to the dart boards stationed further and further back.

"I would need some competition." Lexa states a small smile on her face. The man motions to Clarke and Clarke declines.

"Throwing knives aren't my specialty." Clarke glances at the different knives on the table.

"Heda will need true competition." The man states. He then grandiosely waved his hand. " _Anyone willing to challenge Heda for the prize of the day. A mask artfully crafted by Zoran._ " Clarke furrows her eyebrows trying to understand what the man just said. He heard challenge and Zoran.

"He asked if anyone wanted to challenge me for the mask crafted by Zoran one of the best craftsmen in the city." Lexa explains to Clarke. Clarke nods in understanding.

"I'll take that challenge." A man steps forward a proud smirk on his face. Clarke releases Lexa's arm and assesses the man. The man looked sure of himself. He was tall with a slightly thinner figure than what Clarke was used to seeing in the warriors. His long black hair was braided back into a ponytail. His eyes were bright green and with slightly playful expression on his face.

"You think you can win Alec." Lexa teases him. Alec as Clarke now knows him as scoffs before smiling. Lexa picks up a knife and twirls it expertly in her hands and Alec does the same.

"Heda you are overconfident."

"I have reason to be Alec you've never beaten me once in any game." Alec pouts.

"That's because you cheat." Lexa laughs heartily shaking her head. Clarke was surprised at how easily Lexa laughed. It made her wonder who Alec was. Clarke has yet herself been able to get the usually stoic older woman to laugh.

"It is the simple fact that you my friend are terrible at this game." Lexa responds before turning to Clarke with a smile plainly written on her face. Clarke returned the smile. She enjoyed seeing this lighthearted side of Lexa instead of her normally serious side.

"I'll make you eat those words." Alec responds twirling his dagger. He nods to the game master who tells them to throw. Clarke watches as Lexa raises her arm to throw the dagger. Her arm swings and the dagger sails through the air. The posture reminded Clarke of when Lexa saved her from Quin and told him _'Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.'_ (Attack her and you attack me.) Clarke had wondered what that meant since she heard the words. A loud groan brings her out of her thoughts. She sees Lexa standing with a mask of a bird in her hand a proud smirk on her hand.

"Here Clarke for you." Lexa hands her the bird mask.

"I couldn't you won it fair." Lexa stiffens as does the rest of the crowd. Clarke furrows her brow in confusion wondering what was wrong with Lexa. She looked to Alec hoping he'd help her out but he was looking away.

"I insist Clarke of the Sky People." Clarke stiffens when Lexa says this wondering why she was angry enough to use the title she had called her when they first met in that angry tone.

"Okay." Clarke takes the mask from her and it was as if everyone in the crowd looked relieved at her action. Clarke furrows her brow in confusion before putting the mask on and turning it so it was on the side of her face but still strapped to it.

"Come let us eat."

…

Hours passed before the two of them decided to sit in the square around a huge fire both of them with a plate of food. Or rather Clarke had a plate of snacks. She was at the moment eating chocolate cake. After the moment at the throwing stall the two of them returned to their regular manner. Clarke never asked why Lexa's people were so observant of how the two acted especially when Lexa gave Clarke the mask. It took about an hour for Clarke to realize what she had did wrong. Her actions of denying the gift could be seen as embarrassing for Lexa in front of her people but that's not why she denied the gift and had tried to explain that to Lexa without sounding like an idiot. But because she did the two of them sat amicably beside one another at the bonfire.

Clarke's feet taps as she watches multiple grounders dancing around the fire to the beats played by a band. She smiled knowing that times like this is the reason that Lexa made the decision that she did on the mountain. Clarke knew that Lexa loved her people and her people loved Lexa just as much. She had seen it in the way they called her Heda and approached her. She saw the smiles of children and the enjoyment on their faces when Lexa gave them a moment of their time while they explored the festival. Clarke had to admit that this was the most fun she'd had in the eighteen years that she's been alive. When the song changes Lexa stands.

"Clarke dance with me." Lexa holds out her hand expectantly to Clarke. Clarke stands with a smile on her face grasping her hand. Lexa drags her towards the crowd of both drunk and not drunk people of Polis who decided to participate in tonight's festivities. The two of them begin to dance Clarke not so well as Lexa did but she did enjoy dancing with the other girl. Clarke laughs when Lexa twirls her smiling widely. She moved with Lexa noting the huge smile on the other girl's face. Lexa dips Clarke and the music ends. Clarke smiles up at Lexa who was staring down at her with a pleased expression before lifting her up so she's standing up right. Lexa moves Clarke back to where they stood. She sat down and Clarke followed. This time sitting much closer to Lexa.

"Heda!" Lexa turns to see a man coming towards them with two mugs of a drink that was foaming.

"Mochof!" Lexa thanks the man taking the cup.

"What's that?" Clarke asks in excitement. Lexa raised her eyebrow.

"It is rum mixture." Lexa tells her drinking from it. Clarke holds her hand out expectantly knowing that rum was an alcoholic beverage. Since there were two cups she of course assumed the other was for her. "Clarke our beverages are strong." Lexa warns handing her the cup. Clarke scoffs. _It can't be as bad as Monty's brew._ She thinks before taking a sip. She smiles as she tastes a sweet flavor but the underlining taste of alcohol under it.

"This is good." Clarke tells Lexa before downing it. Lexa looked at Clarke with concern. "What?"

"Reynold's rum is strong and it will hit you faster since you did not drink slowly Clarke." Lexa warns drinking hers. Lexa signals for another mug.

"You finished yours fast." Clarke pouts causing Lexa's eyes to focus on her lips before looking back up at her eyes. The movement did not go unnoticed by Clarke. A smirk appears on her face. _Maybe she hasn't lost interest in me._ Clarke thinks.

"That is because I am great at holding drink Clarke."

"Well so am I. I want some more." Clarke argues. Lexa sighs and signals for more rum to brought their way. Reynold appears with a tray of six mugs. Clarke squeals and grabs one while Lexa does the same. Lexa watches Clarke chug the drink down. _Oh this does not bode well._ Lexa thinks to herself. And she was right. About two cups more in Clarke began slurring a lot of her words. Lexa had been forced to take the rum she was currently drinking and down it herself. "Hey that was mine." Clarke slurs leaning against Lexa.

"Clarke you are inebriated." Clarke furrows her eyebrows.

"I'm what now." She wiggles her nose in confusion. Lexa thought the expression was undeniable cute. "Is that another way of saying I'm sexy Lexa. Ooh I have a new nickname for you Sexy Lexy. See it rhymes." Lexa withholds a laugh but she was still amused at how the drunk Clarke acted around her. She didn't glare at her or withhold feelings because of Lexa betraying her on the mountain.

"Come Clarke we should return to home." Lexa states amusement clear in her tone. She stands up holding half of Clarke's weight as she could barely stand.

"Why we are having fun and I want to dance some more?" Clarke mutters. Lexa shakes her head.

"No I must get you home you are inebriated Clarke." Lexa tells her.

"Home I like that." Clarke presses herself closer to Lexa. "I like the thought of us having a home. I like you Lexa." Lexa's heartbeat picked up speed when she hears those words from Clarke. A smile made its way to her lips before she wiped it off knowing that Clarke is drunk. She knew that Clarke would never say those words to her sober not after she took the girl's trust and ripped it up in front of her face but that didn't stop Lexa from responding.

"I like you too Clarke now let's go home." Lexa waits for Clarke response but she looks down and notices that the girl was standing on her feet sleeping. Lexa chuckles before lifting her up. She buckles slightly under the weight before she got used to Clarke. Lexa began her walk back to her home. She nodded to the guards and her people roaming the streets. A few of the warriors looked from her to Clarke with a smirk on their faces. Lexa knew that word had spread earlier about what she had did. It was a part of the Trikru custom of courting. The first step was to teach the subject the way of your status. Since Lexa was a Leader and warrior she would teach Clarke such. The second step was gaining or winning a prize for the other half. With that step cemented Lexa pretty much claimed Clarke as hers in front of her people. She had seen some other members of her people looking at Clarke earlier with interest other than friendly. It angered her slightly so she made a claim on her that she had begun courting her. Until she was denied the continuation of courtship no one could touch Clarke other her and that was enough for Lexa. Well for now.

Lexa glances down at Clarke as she comes out of her thoughts. She then looked back up not wanting to bump into anyone. She could feel her arms straining. She was strong but not strong enough to carry a grown woman for blocks. But Lexa refused to get any help in carrying the girl. She would never stoop so low as to ask someone for help with the girl she was courting. So Lexa trudged on and entered the house. She closes the door behind her before making her way up the steps. She goes up floors before leaning against a wall and resting slightly. After a few moments she continued on until she reached Clarke's door. She opened the door and walked to the girl's bed lying her on it. Lexa moved the covers over Clarke chuckling when the other girl murmured in her sleep curling up under the covers. Lexa stands up straight and with one last look walks out of the room closing the door behind her softly. She walks into her own room taking off her tunic first. She strips into her undergarments shedding the hidden knives she kept on her under her clothing. She walks to her drawer and pulls on a nightgown before lying in her bed.

Lexa lays awake for a while staring at her ceiling before soon falling into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Until piercing screams woke her out the bed. Lexa immediately had her sword that she kept by her bed drawn and she ran out of her room. She burst into Clarke room her sword poised to attack any intruder but she paused when she saw Clarke having a nightmare. Lexa immediately moved to the bed dropping the sword and holds the flailing girl. "Clarke wake up it's me Lexa." Lexa speaks.

"No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Clarke sobs tears falling out of her eyes. "You gave me no choice." Lexa's heart ached at the sight of the blonde in obvious pain.

"Clarke please wake up." Lexa shakes her.

"Heda is everything alright?" Lexa turns to see Alec standing there with three other people from her special guard unit.

"No everything is fine she's having a nightmare." Alec nods and closes the door silently. Lexa turns back to Clarke worry plain as day on her face.

"Please Clarke wake up." Lexa shakes her gently once more. It seems to have done the trick.

"Lexa?" Clarke's eyes flutter open tears in them.

"Yeah it's me." Lexa mutters softly wiping away the tears.

"Don't leave me. Beja Lexa. Don't leave again." (Please) Clarke whispers. Lexa swallows and climbs into bed.

"I won't leave you Clarke no matter what." Lexa whispers back. Clarke curls up next to her.

"Promise." Clarke mutters curling into her arms.

"I promise." _I won't ever turn my back on you like that again Clarke._ Lexa vows to herself silently. As she says and thinks those words Clarke falls asleep. Lexa lies awake for a few moments waiting to see if she has another nightmare when she doesn't Lexa closes her eyes and rests.


	11. Morning After

Chapter 10

Clarke woke up the next day a groan escaping her lips. Her mouth felt like a cat crawled in it and rolled around. She frowns at the pounding headache wondering why she drank so much. She had never drank that much. Clarke's eyes trail the room remembering she was in Polis. She was in Polis with Lexa. Clarke smiled slightly but the headache pained her again. She stands up before falling back down on the bed a bit dizzy. _Crap what happened last night._ Clarke wonders. She looks around her room wondering how she got in it. All she remembered was dancing with Lexa and drinking some rum after that it was a bit blurry. _Lexa must've carried me back._ Clarke stands one more and when she realized she could walk she did so. She sniffed herself and wrinkled her nose. She smelled like alcohol.

With that Clarke decided it was necessary to shower. So she did so and regretted it immediately. The shower droplets felt like someone was taking a hammer to her incessantly. Clarke groans leaning against the wall. She washes herself as quickly as possible before stepping out of the shower. She leaves the washroom and returns to the bedroom. She freezes when she sees a sandwich with water and a powder substance. There was also a note and undergarments next to it. Instead of going over to the food Clarke picks up the underwear and puts them on. The breast band fit her well enough but the short like underwear was a bit loose. Clarke goes to the closet next and picks out a simple shirt and pants before going to her bed.

Clarke picks up the note to see it was from Lexa. She reads it quickly before setting it down. As directed by the note Clarke pours the white powder into the water and twirls it before picking up the sandwich and eating it. Clarke finishes it quickly not realizing how hungry she was. When she was finally done she drank down the water with the pain relief powder inside. She lies in her bed waiting for it to take effect. When it does she stands up and opens her door. She freezes when she sees on the other side of the door were two people dressed in warrior garb from outside of Polis. Though there was something different about them than regular warriors. On their shoulder armor they had the Commander's insignia on it something that reminded Clarke of Gustus as he had one on as well.

"Good morning Clarke of the Sky People." The female guard on the left speaks while the male guard stays quiet. Clarke looks at the woman to see she had short brown hair and green eyes. She was tall and lanky not the muscular disposition most grounders had. As did the brown skin male on the other side of the doorway with black hair and brown eyes.

"Um morning?" Clarke responds unsure before continuing. "Were you the one to place that stuff on the bed."

"No we were not Eris did. We are not allowed in your room by orders of Heda." The woman responds easily.

"Where is Lexa?" Clarke asks. She needed to talk to her about last night. She had to know if she did something weird while she was drunk. She hoped she didn't say anything that would be too embarrassing. The two warriors share a look.

"Heda is in a meeting with her generals. She has since the sun broke the clouds."

"Her generals why?" Clarke asks immediately worried if things went bad between their people in that short of a time.

"Do not fear Clarke of the Sky People Lexa meets with her generals the morning after her return to be updated on things in the other clans. After that she meets with the council for updates on things happening within Polis." Clarke sighs in relief. "Heda has ordered us to be your guards and to follow you so you should choose to leave her house." _Great she's given me guards again._ Clarke thinks to herself slightly annoyed.

"I don't need guards." The woman looked at her amused.

"Heda did say you would say that but we've been ordered by Heda to accompany you." Clarke sighs knowing when to give in. That once Lexa decides something it's to be followed. She didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Fine what is your names? If I'm to have you as my company we might as well get on familiar terms."

"I am Sariah and he is Walter." Clarke looks at Walter and he nods to her stiffly. She noticed Walter had a vest of daggers on him and Sariah only had a sword on her. It was odd most grounders carried both.

"Well Sariah and Walter I wish to explore Polis mind coming with."

"It would be our honor Skai Prisa." Both of them bow their heads slightly making Clarke wonder if they were a bunch of stiffs like Ryder was. Well she'll soon find out.

…

Octavia swings her sword at Lincoln not holding back a bit. The two of them spar or rather to the people outside of the circle watching, which was mostly the rest of the one hundred and a few guards, they have made it looks like brawl. They fought each other with everything looking as if they would kill each other any second. Lincoln punches Octavia in the gut causing her to stumble backwards she readies herself before attacking again. She feints a swing with her sword only to send a kick to Lincoln's head making him stagger to the side. Octavia smirks at him before moving her sword to draw blood and end the spar. With one quick move Lincoln parries the sword swing forcing Octavia to lose her sword and he holds his own to her neck. Octavia frowns and gives in.

"You did well in that spar Octavia. You've gotten better." Lincoln admits to her.

"Thanks it's because of Indra's training." The thought of Indra caused Octavia to frown. Indra was rude, cynical and mean but Octavia could tell she was a good person. She was a good warrior and mentor to Octavia and she had enjoyed every second of being her second. Now that she wasn't anymore she felt that the home she had begun to create with the Trikru was gone and she no longer had a home. Of course she had Bellamy and Lincoln and the rest of the one hundred to help her. But Octavia knew that the ark could never be seen as a home to her. It could only be seen as a prison. Because on the ark that's all she was a prisoner. That's what everyone was the only difference between her and the rest of the Arkers is that she was in a cage most of her life.

"Octavia…" Lincoln began to comfort her but was cut off by Bellamy's approach.

"Octavia!" Bellamy bellows coming up to them. Lincoln and Octavia look at him.

"What Bell?" Octavia questions him as he stomps towards them obvious anger in his eyes. "Let me guess they still won't allow you to search for Clarke." Bellamy nods. Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Don't see why you want to look for her. She abandoned us." Octavia tells him. _She abandoned you._ She thinks the last part. She knew Bellamy was worried for Clarke for a different reason than the most of them. It took her a while to realize that it was because somehow the former co-leaders of the one hundred had made a bond between the two of them. Bellamy was taking Clarke's departure harder than most. Octavia was still trying to figure out whether Bellamy was in love with her or just loved her.

"She didn't abandon us she just needs time to think." Bellamy responds vehemently.

"Come on Bellamy she saved us and left us." Nathan frowns joining the conversation. He didn't hate Clarke but he knew when it was time to recognize the facts for what they were. Clarke wasn't coming back and even if she did she wouldn't be the Clarke that he knew that any of the other members of what's left of the one hundred knew. _Or rather she already had changed before she left. The Clarke I knew could have never pulled that lever._ Nathan thinks to himself before staring at the rest of the delinquents. There were only forty six of the one hundred left including Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy was there leader always was along with Clarke. Now it was just Bellamy and every delinquent felt the departure of Clarke close to home. All of them felt guilty at not listening to Clarke and getting out. Now some of them are dead and Clarke was gone who knows where. Some of them could only think it was what they deserved.

"Man this sucks." Monroe groans from her spot on the ground. What she said was what every one of them was thinking. Bellamy sits down among his crowd along with Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia leaned up against Lincoln. Despite what had happened between their people previously the delinquents had welcomed Lincoln among them easily. The rest of the grounders were still something they were sore about. They were all shocked when Bellamy had told them that Clarke had formed an alliance with them to get them out. A lot of good it did them though when their Commander ended up betraying the alliance.

"Bell when are we leaving for Polis?" Octavia asks him.

"We what makes you think you're going?" Bellamy responds quickly. Octavia just raises her eyebrows her entire demeanor defiance.

"Yeah when are we going?" Nathan asks.

"You're not going either." Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Relax Bell." Raven states from behind them coming over to them limping slightly. Raven takes aa seat among her crew. "But he is right only me, Bell and Abby are going along with a few guards. You're needed here."

"We aren't." Monroe responds and the rest of the delinquents nod in agreement. "We're not allowed to do anything but chores here that anyone can do. We can't hunt or rather we barely go out to hunt the only one of us allowed to all the time are Octavia and Lincoln pretty much. Honestly this sucks. The adults are moving around as if we're still on the ark everyone is trying to do the same jobs they had there. The only ones partially respected are you guys and Monty." Monroe motions to them. "They don't want our advice. They still haven't realized that staying as we are now won't get them anywhere. We've adapted they haven't." Monroe motions to the adults going through the same routine daily.

"Marcus has." Raven states. The rest of the delinquents shrugged none of them wanted to admit that the guy had changed significantly since everything went down. They were still used to the Kane that was no mercy not the new one with the since of faith in all human beings and kindness as well.

"Whatever what I'm trying to say is that we need to get out. We're not allowed outside these walls. We're pretty much trapped. The only ones allowed weapons are Nathan, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. I mean yeah occasionally I'm on guard at the gate but unless I train to be a guard I'm not given a weapon." Monroe continues to complain. "It's like after everything we've done we're still treated like shit. You have it good because you proved yourself on the Mountain." Monroe glares at the ground along with the majority of the rest of the grounders.

"She's right you know." Monty states from where he was sitting quietly next to Harper. Despite having the most marrow harvested from her Harper was doing okay even though it's been a bit trying and she's been tired than usual. Bellamy looked to Monty before sighing.

"Okay Raven and I will see what we can do. But a good many of you will have to stay behind. And doubt some of you will want be around Jasper." At Bellamy's words the circle they made went silent. Jasper was like the elephant in the room or in this case the camp. He had changed and none of the delinquents liked the change. He had become an asshole after Maya's death. He treated them like crap and he was worse to Monty who was his former best friend and couldn't even recognize the person he had become. Monty in the mountain at least could recognize Clarke. She was still the same selfless person who would do anything to save her friends even at the cost of her own soul and sanity.

"I'm not needed here there are more than enough engineers that are on the radio project. We've fixed everything that could be fixed. So if I'm going." Monty tells them. Bellamy frowns.

"No you're needed here Monty more than the rest of us." Bellamy tells him. _Plus I don't want you to be Jasper's target to the trip to Polis._ He thinks to himself. Monty sighs. "Plus who's going to look after these guys while I'm gone."

"Hey!" Some delinquents indignantly and jokingly yell knowing full well they would've already started to rebel by now against the authorities. Some of them were already in lockup for some very poorly chosen pranks that destroyed some machinery that did something important that none of them knew what but it pissed the adults off so it was good.

"Fine you make a good enough argument." Monty sighs jokingly causing a few of them punch him lightly. "Hey I bruise easily!" Harper laughs kissing his cheek.

"You'll be fine." Monty beams and wraps his arm around her carefully. The two of them were in a relationship of sorts both of them trying to see where there feelings would leave them.

"So if they do come who will come with us?" Raven asks. "We already know Octavia and Lincoln are coming so yeah. At the most we can bring ten to fifteen of our own people. From the way things are going most of them will be guards which is a bad idea."

"True the Trikru will see them as a threat and it will inhibit us becoming a part of the coalition." Octavia points out. She didn't like the idea of joining the coalition and becoming a part of the Commander's coalition.

"Yes the Commander will see them as a threat. Not to mention you won't be able to bring your weapons inside Polis." Lincoln tells them.

"Wait I haven't heard of this." Bellamy looks at him along with the rest of the delinquents. Lincoln shakes his head.

"We don't use your guns." Lincoln explains. "Guns are not allowed in Polis. You may take one of your spears, swords and knives but guns are not allowed." Lincoln tells him.

"The Mountain is dead why are you guys still against guns you don't have to worry about them sending a missile down anymore for picking one up." Octavia sighs at Bellamy not understanding.

"It is not our way." Octavia tries to explain.

"O it is our way." Octavia frowned and shakes her head.

"I'm more Trikru than Skaikru Bellamy you know this."

"Fine though this changes a lot. I need to go start another council meeting if we can get some of you guys to come we'll see who comes." Bellamy stands and Raven does the same. He sighs knowing this would be a long day.

…

Clarke walks to the blacksmith's stall and watches him work. This was the first time she saw one work. She was a bit amazed by the process. It seemed very strenuous yet delicate at the same time. Her eyes wandered over to his display of weaponry he had up as well as tools. Clarke noticed that some of the sword designs were a lot different from the sword that Clarke remembers Lexa having on her back. Some were curved and others huge like it'd take a beast to swing them. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Clarke jumps and turns to see Lexa standing there with an amused look on her face. Clarke glares at her.

"You surprised me."

"I noticed Clarke." Lexa responds her tone smug. "So are you?" Lexa asks. Clarke nods her head.

"I've been wandering around all day through this place and it made me think on a lot of stuff. I'm also realized something as I talked to Sariah and Walter." At mentioning their names Clarke unconsciously looked for them to see that they were standing a good distance back. Close enough if there was a problem and they could react but far enough away that they would not intrude on the conversation. Clarke also noticed Alec was standing beside them in the same uniform though unlike the others he had no visible weapon it made her wonder what his were. She was surprised that he was a guard. _No wonder he was so familiar with Lexa. Not to mention the fact that the others were friendlier than the other guards Lexa assigned her._ Clarke thinks to herself wondering if Clarke sent those guards to make her feel more relaxed.

"And what is it that you realized Clarke?" Lexa asks genuine curiosity in her tone. Clarke moved away from the blacksmith and some of the other people of Polis who were looking at them.

"I realized how much I enjoy Polis and how much of your culture that I don't want to miss out on." Clarke admits. There was also that other matter that she thought about when she passed by the training grounds. She wants to learn how to fight like a Trikru warrior. "I want to learn more than the way of the warrior I want to become one." Clarke felt that it was necessary. To do so. She wanted to change herself. At the moment the only thing keeping her from breaking was Lexa and she didn't like the thought of relying solely on her. "Do you think that's a bad idea?" Clarke asks her looking into her eyes. She watched as Lexa's eyes soften as she smiles.

"No I'd be honored to be your teacher."

"So what will I be your second now?" Lexa shakes her head.

"I'm not allowed a second the Heda must not show favoritism but I can teach you unofficially." Lexa tells her.

"Thank You Lexa." Clarke hugs her. Lexa returns it hesitantly. She didn't want to be looked down as weak by her people but she didn't want to hurt Clarke's feelings any more than she already has so she allowed the hug and returned it. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow before dawn."

"Oh." Clarke's eyes widen. Lexa smirks at her. "Fine I can do it." Clarke tells her. Lexa nods her head.

"Good." Feeling like it was as good as time as any Clarke asks her the other question that's been on her mind all day long.

"Also what happened last night before I forget I can't remember much of what happened after I drank that rum?"

"Well you tried to fight me for some rum. You also attached yourself to me before fainting. I carried you home and laid you in bed. You had a nightmare and when I came to see what was wrong with you, you asked me to stay with you." Clarke blushes brightly.

"God that's embarrassing. Why'd you let me keep drinking Lex?" Clarke asks. Lexa raises her eyebrow at the shortened version of her name but says nothing noting that Clarke didn't notice it.

"You are stubborn about the strangest things Clarke." Clarke groans wondering how she'd live down embarrassing herself in front of Lexa.


	12. Training and Loyalty

**Since I think these chapters that I'm posting have a lot of dialogue I'm going to post four chapters instead of my usual two. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 11

"Remind me why I wanted this again?" Clarke asks gasping as she lies down on the training ground after Lexa had once again slammed her into the ground. It has been three days since Clarke had asked for warrior training on top of her culture studies. Part of her wished that Lexa would go easy on her but she knew she wouldn't. This was the third day in the row that Lexa was kicking her ass and from Clarke's view she wasn't getting any better. But some of the other Trikru warriors training said she was but she still couldn't touch Lexa and it frustrated her.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim!" (Get knocked down, get back up) Lexa yells. Clarke groans and lifts her bruising body up.

"Yeah I know I know." Clarke turns to see Lexa had yet to break a sweat while Clarke on the other hand was perspiring heavily. Clarke wipes her sweat from her brow before attacking once more. Fainted a punch for the left which Lexa went for before Clarke moved her fist to her gut. Lexa's reflexes alone allowed her to block that attack though she was admittedly surprised momentarily. She then smiled at Clarke who was gearing up for another attack wanting at least one attack to get through.

"We are done Clarke."

"What why?" Clarke asks genuinely confused at what happened and why she stopped.

"You are ready for your next level of training."

"But I haven't hit you yet." Clarke tells her.

"No you haven't but you have caught me by surprise with your previous actions showing you are now skilled enough to train with a gon now." (Weapon) Lexa tells her. She points to the weapons rack. "Choose your gon Clarke and I will train you in the proper use of it." Clarke does as told and walks to the weapon. "The weapon you choose should fit your person whether they be a bow or a sword. It will match you." Clarke nods as she looks over some of the weapons. Her eyes land on two long daggers short enough to not be considered short swords but longer than a regular knives. She picks them up and inspects them. "It is a good choice for you Clarke." Lexa says moving up beside her. Clarke turns to her.

"Why do you think so?" Clarke asks wanting to know her opinion.

"You are not fit enough to wield a sword blow to blow with an opponent yet you are swift something that will allow you easy movement would be a good weapon for you." Lexa tells her honestly.

"Thanks I think." Lexa nods grabbing two daggers of her own she twirls them. Lexa is a master of most weaponry but she was a true master of the sword. She could teach Clarke twin dagger usage as best she could but if Clarke begins to excel she would have one of her guards who are expert in their usage teach her. After all Lexa knows that her other warriors would not hesitate to kill Clarke in a training accident. Many of them are still sore from the three hundred incident and others would kill her as she is a threat to Lexa herself. Despite that it is known that Lexa is courting her.

"Let's begin."

After another hour or so of training with her daggers Clarke was dead tired so Lexa ended training for the day. Lexa sent Clarke to her room with her guards Sariah and Walter. While Lexa went to find Eris to tell the girl to prepare for them some lunch. She found the girl in her play room playing with Reisha. Upon her entrance Reisha bounded up to her rubbing her massive body against hers purring. Lexa smiles running her hands along her friend's fur. "I take it you've both been behaving?" Lexa questions them. Reisha looks at her innocently and as did Eris but she knew that they were not. She had a feeling that if she looked close enough she'd find something either missing, destroyed or both. Lexa shakes her head in faux exasperation. "Eris do you mind making us some food?" Lexa asks.

"Nah I got it. Enough for six right?" Eris asks. Lexa nods her head.

"Leave some meat out so I can feed Reisha." Lexa tells her before sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah I got it!" Reisha lies down placing her head on Lexa's lap. Lexa moves her hand over her petting her lightly.

"I can see why you like her?" Alec speaks breaking the slight silence. Lexa looks at him curiously wondering where he was going. "Clarke. I can see what you see in her." Lexa's eyes narrow. "Don't get me wrong Lexa she's a beaut but I'm happily bonded with Maria you don't have to worry about me like that." Alec hastily continues and was relieved when Lexa softened her eyes.

"What are you trying to say Alec?" She watches as Alec hesitates. "Ron ai ridiyo op." (Speak True) Lexa tells him wanting to know what her long friend and guard had to say about her feelings for Clarke.

" _I'm just happy that you have found someone worthy to give your heart too after Costia. Leksa_." Lexa swallows and nods her head hiding the emotion that one statement made her feel. Alec was Costia's older brother and for him to tell her that meant a lot to Lexa more than she would allow to show on her face. It was through Alec that Lexa had met her.

"Mochof Alek." That was the only response he got and Alec knew that Lexa received his message loud and clear.

"Ai don sen in daun em fisa." (I heard she's a healer) Alec speaks next.

"Sha." Lexa responds.

" _She will be good for you Leksa. I promise the Az Kwin will not take her on my guard's and my own life._ " Alec vows to her. Lexa nods her eyes darkening at the thought of the woman that would soon be in her city in a week's time. She clenches her teeth just at the thought of it. She knew that Alec and his group of guard's were the best trained warriors as well as guards that the Trikru had to offer. They were loyal to only Lexa and followed only her orders. That is why she trusted them more than the warriors from the outlying villages well all except Tondc. They are known as Heda's guards or some people know them as Servati (Servants) because of how loyal they were to Lexa. There were many of good friends among her guards that would do anything to protect her do what they must to protect her. Because of this Lexa gave them leeway on certain matters. It was a good and bad thing. Bad in instances like Gustus but good in the sense that they would strike first upon anyone that would see her harm and now because of Alec that extended to Clarke as well.

" _Mochof Alek. Though I do wish that I could approach Clarke straightforwardly_."

" _If I may speak Heda_." Lexa waits for him to continue. Alec hesitantly continues. " _She does have feelings for you Heda I can see it when she looks at you. You being straightforward is your good point going roundabout like you are now cannot be that good._ " Lexa listens to his advice but fear grips her heart.

" _I will not approach her in that manner before. She once told me 'Not yet.' So I shall wait until she is ready. I will wait for her to approach me. I fear I will not be able to take another rejection._ " Lexa admits to her friend.

"She won't reject you." Alec speaks as if he is positive of the matter but Lexa herself wasn't. So she let that one time rejection embrace her and she decided to fear for the safety of her heart. She decided to wait.

…

Clarke lounges on her bed her muscles aching from her training. Though her muscles ached it did not stop her from wanting to draw. Her fingers moved as she drew the charcoal darting across the page. Her mind was concentrating hard on her drawing. The drawing of Lexa. It was a memory of one morning. That morning was weeks ago. It was when the alliance was past its infancy a little while after the attack of the Pauna. Clarke had gotten up early and decided to explore the forest surrounding Tondc. She was walking for a good while before she came upon Lexa. Lexa was swing her sword fiercely going through intricate maneuvers. Clarke noted that her movements were practiced yet there was burning passion behind them. It was then she noticed that Lexa's face was not in its normal expressionless mode. It showed a burning anger, confusion, passion and fear. For what Clarke didn't know but that image remained in her mind as she left her alone not wanting to intrude in her time alone.

That moment Clarke was now drawing. Lexa stood full mid swing her face the way she remembered her eyes expressing everything she felt. Clarke smiles as she places her finishing touch on Lexa. She stared at the drawing somewhat wishing that she'd shed her skin in front of Clarke. Clarke had been let through her walls a few times but not enough to be a big difference. Not enough that it showed everything Lexa was feeling. Everything that she might feel for her. Clarke sets the drawing pad to her side. Her feelings for Lexa only grew the more the two interacted. And it was those feelings that made her wonder if Lexa still liked her the way she did before the Mountain incident. _I hope she does._ Clarke thinks to herself. She distantly hears a knock on the door that pulls hero out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Clarke tells whoever is on the other side. The door opens and in walks Lexa with two plates of food. Clarke stomach growled at the sight of it. She had forgotten to eat after her training and now realized how hungry she was.

"Here I figured you'd be hungry about now so I asked Eris to make you a plate." Lexa offers her the food. Clarke takes it from her.

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke responds to her. She tucks her a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"May I eat with you I've gotten so used to eating with you and it's a bit weird for me not to." Clarke smiles.

"I'd be happy for you to join me." Lexa nods and begins to sit down. Her eyes wander to the open sketch book page and she pauses. Clarke notices her eyesight. She blushes furiously grabbing the sketch pad closing it. She puts it away and as soon as she does Lexa's eyes pin her. Clarke stiffens hoping she doesn't think that her drawing her would be creepy.

"I did not know you drew me Clarke. Though I do not recall opening myself up to you that much was it just from your imagination." Clarke blushes.

"It wasn't." Lexa raises her eyebrow in confusion. "It's from a memory."

"From when." Clarke swallows and looks down at her plate. Her action caused Lexa to move closer to her. She touches her cheek lightly causing Clarke to meet her eyes once more. "From when Clarke tell me."

"It was after we were attacked by the Pauna. I went for a walk one morning and I saw you practicing. I watched you for a while because it was the first time you had showed that much expression on your face but I left you because I felt like it was a moment I shouldn't watch." Lexa's eyes flash and Clarke watch as she sees a battle waging in Lexa's eyes before they settle on her normal blank expression. Clarke frowns reflexively. She always hated when Lexa shut her out so easily.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" Lexa asks.

"Shut me out." Lexa looks away. "Lexa look at me." Lexa hesitantly turns back towards her. Clarke sets her food aside and holds her hand out touching Lexa's cheek gently. Lexa stiffens almost immediately from her touch. "Please don't shut me out." Lexa lifts her hand up gripping Clarke's. She closes her eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling before removing Clarke's hands from her.

"We should eat Clarke." Clarke sighs knowing that she would get nowhere at the moment. So instead she nods.


	13. Blacksmith Surprise

Chapter 12

Clarke was now in her second week of training and from Lexa's point of view was getting better by the day. At first her dagger work had been less than spectacular. Now she was moving like an average fighter. She was doing good. Lexa had not taken Clarke as a warrior but she was progressing and she'd be more than capable at defending herself as well as fighting off foes. Lexa had a good feeling that she'd get better as time went by. She was already donning a warrior's attitude but she still was Clarke through and through. That fact is what Lexa cared about the most. And as Clarke moved through her routine with Gavin her best dagger user on the guard Lexa smiled with pride at the fierce look in Clarke's eyes.

Clarke growls swinging her arm towards Gavin's throat dagger moving swiftly. Lexa eyes widen and she swiftly moves across the floor disarming Clarke and saving Gavin's life as he didn't react to the swing. Lexa tilts her head at Gavin telling him to leave. "Ow!" Clarke whispers holding her hand when Lexa released it. Lexa frowns apologetically.

"Sorry Clarke I was just trying to keep you from slitting Gavin's throat." Lexa responds picking up the dagger. "You've gotten better." She hands her the dagger.

"Wait really?" Clarke asks excitedly. Lexa nods feeling a pleasant ache in her chest at the sight of Clarke's happiness.

"Yes and since you've gotten so good I have present for you." Clarke practically jumped like a child at the hearing of a present. Her mind automatically went through the possibilities of what she got her.

"When will you give it to me?" Clarke asks. Lexa smiles.

"Tomorrow morning." Clarke pouts causing Lexa to chuckle.

"Do not pout the wait is worth it. I promise Clarke kom Skaikru." Lexa looks away hoping she was not away from her present too long. She had been working on it for the past few days wanting to get it perfect. It was to be Clarke's graduation present from her training. Of course she'd still train in sub categories as all warriors who specialize in one but this was for her mastery in the use of daggers. Clarke wasn't perfect in it but she was good enough to pass. As she thinks she feels a shift in the room's atmosphere someone had entered unannounced.

"Lexa." Lexa turns her head in time see Clarke lips connect to her cheek. Her eyes widen comically and Clarke steps back smiling. "Mochof ain lukot." (Thank you my friend) Lexa took control over her body on pure instinct. Her shock was still there but she was able to respond.

"Yu mounin Klark." (You're welcome Klark) Lexa states. _Ain tombom._ (my heart) Lexa thinks this last part to herself.

"I should probably go wash." Lexa just simply nods and Clarke departs.

" _So the rumors are true. You really got it bad kid._ " Lexa inclines her head towards the woman who seemed as if to appear out of thin air. " _You didn't even notice my entrance._ "

" _I did notice Luna. Had you made a move to harm Clarke or myself you'd be dead._ " Lexa responds easily turning fully to face the older woman. Luna was the leader of the Boat Clan a long ally to the Trikru. She was tall and lanky as were most of the Boat Clan warriors. She had thick blonde hair that was greying and amber eyes. She looked innocent to the eye as the woman was of age to have been retired but no leader yet has been chosen for the Boat Clan to take her place. So Luna still reigned as there Admiral. " _And what rumors do you speak of?_ " Lexa asks. Luna smirks at her.

" _Rumors in which you are courting the sky girl and is trying to bed her._ " Lexa bristles. " _Though now that I can see for myself I can see that you love her don't you Leksa?_ " Lexa shrugs.

" _Think as you will Luna._ " Lexa responds and begins to walkout. Luna waltzed over to her and grabbed her hand stopping her retreat.

" _You can use this with the gift you plan to give. It will make wonderful hilts and it is very fitting for your heart Lexa._ " Lexa takes what Luna hands to her in her other hand. She stares in shock at the huge chunk of blue rock in her hands. " _It is a stone from the sky. We found some in the meteor shower months back before the skaikru appeared._ "

"Mochof Luna." Lexa tells her. Luna nods before leaving. Lexa grips the stone in her hand and walks out of the room. Alec immediately appeared beside her. She ignored him though and made her way to her workroom. She opens the door to it. "No one is to enter under any circumstances Alec. I shall not be disturbed tonight." She closes the door behind her and looks at her tools. Where Clarke was a crafter of arts Lexa was a crafter of weapons. She eyes the two unfinished daggers on her work table. She now had what she needed to finish them. Nothing was as perfect as the gift she received from Luna and Lexa would put it to good use to put a smile on her love's face. _Time to get to work._

…

Clarke waited expectantly for Lexa to walk into her room carrying dinner as she usually did at this time a night. The other girl tended to stay on schedule. Clarke glances at her watch before frowning as Lexa was more than a little late. She stands up setting her sketch book aside worry filling her. She walks to the door to speak with Sariah or Walter knowing that the both of them would know where Lexa was. She opens it wide and steps out turning to her two guards who was staring at them curiously. "Where is Lexa she's usually here by now?" Clarke asks not caring how her question sounded. Both guards look at each other.

"She is at the moment indisposed Clarke." Sariah responds. Clarke narrows her eyes knowing the two were covering for Lexa. Why she didn't know but she really wanted to know why.

"Where is she?" Clarke asks once more glaring at them. Walter flinches at the look. He had not seen a glare like that since he angered the Heda to the point where she almost put him to death.

"I'm sorry Clarke we were ordered to not disclose that information." Sariah replies stiffly unfazed by the glare or rather she appeared to be. "Heda would like to eat alone tonight."

"Oh." It was hard to keep the hurt Clarke felt from her voice. The thought of Lexa not wanting to be near her hurt her. She wonders if she had angered Lexa in some way. "I see thank you for telling me."

"Would you like for me to have Eris bring you some food?" Clarke shakes her head.

"No I'm not hungry anymore." Clarke walks back inside her room closing the door behind her. She trudges over to her bed and lies down. Sadness overtaking her. She glances at her sketchpad before looking away knowing she was in too bad of a mood to draw. So instead she decided to sleep hoping for no nightmares. But that wish did not come as she had worse nightmares tonight than she has had since Lexa's reappearance into her life. On the other side of the door the two guards paced back and forth hearing the thrashing and occasional screams. Sariah had at one moment sent Walter down to Lexa bout the nightmares but Alec turned them away knowing her orders were to be followed. He knew that if Lexa went to Clarke she would not finish her gift. He also knew that Clarke had gotten through nights before Lexa and would do so again.

And Clarke did just that. The next morning as the lights floated in through her window Clarke stared at her door. After a few hours of nightmares Clarke was able to wake up. She stayed awake the rest of the night refusing to sleep. She instead trapped herself in her thoughts as she wondered what she had done to upset Lexa to the point of not wanting to eat dinner with her. Lexa was always on time for dinner. The two of them may not have ate breakfast together a lot but they did eat dinner together. Lexa always bringing her food. Clarke runs her hands through her hair before standing up and going to the door. Sariah was standing there impassively as if she had stayed awake the entire night. It made Clarke wonder if her guards got any sleep.

"Take me to Lexa." Clarke orders. Sariah blinks before looking at Walter who looked slightly scared and looked at Clarke worriedly.

"Sha Skai Prisa." Sariah finally says nodding her head. Clarke motions for her to walk in front of her. She follows Sariah down a few stairs and notices that she was going towards the room that she was training in yesterday. That made Clarke think about the moment she almost killed Lexa's guard. _Was she angry at me for that?_ Clarke wonders to herself. She then shakes that thought away remembering how Lexa looked at her proudly when she almost embedded her dagger into Gavin's neck. Clarke was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Sariah's back when she stopped.

"Sorry." Clarke apologizes stepping back.

"Heda is here." Sariah points to a room. Clarke glances at Sariah and then opens the door. She walks inside closing the door behind her. Her eyes travel the room and she notices multiple swords and knives lining the wall. Many of them crafted beautifully. There were also weapons littered on a table as well as materials. She realized as she continued looking around she was in a room similar to that of the one at the blacksmith's but this was enclosed. Her eyes continued to wander before falling on a wall. She walked to a sword that stood out to her. It was unlike the Katana that she had seen Octavia wield. It was a broad sword huge and looked as if someone the size of a monster could wield it. It was dark black but seemed to gleam as if it was recently cleaned. Her hand reaches out to touch it.

"That was my father's sword." Clarke jumps turning around to see Lexa standing leaning against a table her eyes on Clarke. Clarke blinks wondering how she had missed Lexa. Though that thought passed quickly as she remembered why she was in the room in first place.

"Are you mad at me?" Clarke asks her. Lexa blinks surprised at the question.

"No I'm not why would you think that Clarke." Lexa moves towards her. Clarke looks down when Lexa stands in front of her.

"You didn't eat dinner with me last night." Lexa lifts her hand up gripping Clarke's chin forcing her to look at her.

"I'm sorry. Last night I was preparing your gift and asked not be disturbed. I didn't know my presence would be so missed."

"It was. I thought you were angry at me for something I did."

"You have done nothing to anger me in weeks Clarke." Lexa steps back. "Come let me show you my gift to you." Clarke notices Lexa walking back towards the table so she follows her. Lexa steps aside when she reaches the table. Clarke gasps as she stares at two beautifully crafted daggers.

"Are these for me? Where did you get these?" Clarke asks as she picks one up inspecting it.

"Of course they are. I made them for you. It took me two nights to complete the blade work. Last night I worked to complete the hilts. I made the blade leaf shaped as a way to signify that by accepting this blade you are a part of the Trikru but that does not mean you are no longer Skaikru. The blade length is about ten inches. I made it light yet strong because I did not want it to break easily. The cross-guard is made of silver because it is a very sturdy metal. It complements the steel as well as the blue stone from space that makes up the handle."

"From space?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods.

"A friend gave it to me saying it fell from the sky before your arrival and I felt it a fitting handle for your twin daggers Clarke. As you are from the sky so is your handle. Even your eyes is the color of the sky. I even had sheathes made for both of them too that fit their look." Lexa holds up two leather sheathes with blue and silver pattern on it and turns towards Clarke to see she had tears falling down her eyes. "You are crying. Are you not happy with my gift Clarke if not I can find something else?" Lexa tells her trying to appease her. Clarke shakes her.

"Leksa these are happy tears." Clarke responds. Lexa furrows her brow.

"Sky people are strange. You cry when you are happy." Clarke sets the dagger down before throwing her arms around Lexa's neck and places a kiss on her lips. Lexa pauses in shock for only a second before placing her hands on Clarke's waist returning the kiss softly. Clarke pulls back putting her head on Lexa's neck tears slowly stopping to flow.

"Mochof Leksa." Clarke murmurs. Lexa swallows wondering if that kiss was only as a thank you. Clarke lifts her head up smiling happiness flowing through her. She then blushes remembering she had kissed Lexa. She steps back clearing her throat as Lexa releases her. Lexa kneels down and picks up her sheathes she dropped on the floor. She lifts them up handing them to Clarke.

"They are designed to strap to your upper thigh Clarke. Do you want me to help you put them on?" Clarke shakes her head quickly uncomfortable at the thought of Lexa kneeling in front of her. She quickly straps them to her leg surprised at how easily the fit. Lexa hands Clarke her daggers and Clarke grabs them twirling them when she realized they were indeed very light. She looks down at them realizing these were the first daggers she saw that looked like this all of them weren't exactly extravagant.

"Lexa these daggers why'd you make them so pretty? Trikru daggers a pretty simple and practical." Lexa's entire body stiffens and her face becomes very stoic.

"Because they are for you." She responds her chin tilted up proudly but Clarke was sure she was waiting for a blow. "And those blades despite their looks are very sharp and can kill easily."

"I'm sure they are since you made them." Clarke sheathes them. "You could've just bought me some daggers and I would've been happy not as happy as knowing you personally made some for me but still why did you."

"Because I wanted to get you something special Clarke." Clarke inhales sharply at the complete honesty and care in Lexa's eyes as she stared at Clarke.

"Is there something I need to know Commander?"

"I believe there is something I should know Clarke. After all you did kiss me." Lexa cracks a smile. Clarke blushes knowing that Lexa was teasing her. She then frowns wanting to get her back. She lifts her hand up placing it at Lexa's side. She watches as Lexa's eyes move to where Clarke's hand was creeping under her shirt. Clarke smirks when she touches skin and Lexa inhales sharply. Lexa's eyes snap to Clarke's a heated look in them that made Clarke shiver. "Clarke." There was a warning tone in Lexa's voice.

"Lexa." Clarke responds raising her eyebrow at Lexa. Lexa leans down to kiss her. Clarke closes her eyes waiting but the sound of a loud growl has her eyes snapping open. She looks around for the source. Clarke hears a small chuckle released from Lexa. "Lexa was that you?" Clarke asks her unamused. She had really wanted another kiss. To feel her lips against hers. It hurt slightly that Lexa was just teasing her.

"That was not me Clarke of the Sky people. Did you not eat this morning?" Clarke's eyes widen when she realize the sound had been her stomach.

"No I came straight here." Clarke admits she didn't want to tell her about not eating last night either knowing she'd be angry at her. But in her defense when she heard that Lexa wasn't eating with her Clarke's hunger went away.

"Clarke." Clarke winces at Lexa's disapproving tone. "Did you eat last night one does not hunger that easily?" _How'd she know?_ Clarke wonders. Lexa frowns when she didn't answer knowing she hit the nail on the head. "Let me go fetch someone to make us breakfast." Lexa moves to walk out but Clarke quickly grabs her hand.

"Wait." Lexa turns to her with a frown on her face.

"Sha Klark?"

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened? Lexa do you still have feelings for me?" Clarke asks her. She wanted no she needed to know. Lexa hesitates before nodding slightly. Clarke breathes out a relieved sigh. "Lexa why didn't you tell me?" Lexa looks down.

"I did not wish to force you Clarke you said you weren't ready nor did I want rejection. You were still angry at my betrayal and I felt unworthy of you Clarke." Clarke closes her eyes remembering the moment she told her not yet. After their first kiss.

"Lexa I wanted to wait after the war to approach my feelings for you. I still care for you. And I want to pursue where this is going Lexa. And you're not unworthy of me. You're a great leader and a great person. I understand why you've made the choices you've made. I need you with me Lexa."

"Ai hod yu in Klark." (I love you Clarke) Clarke breathes in sharply understanding the words Lexa had just told her. She wasn't a master of Trigedasleng but she knew enough to know what those words mean.

"I love you too Lexa." Lexa smiles brightly.

"Then we shall eat and talk more of this matter later Clarke. I do not want you to hunger any longer." Lexa grips her hand lightly and leads her out of the room.


	14. Trikova Ripa (Assassin)

Chapter 13

Lexa sat in her commander armor on her throne her red cloak billowing behind her. Her face painted in her black war paint. Her hand touched her throne lightly. Her mind wandering to Clarke. Fear gripped her and her heart ached. She was scared. No she was more frightened then scared. Lexa had moved past her happiness of having Clarke as her own. Three days had passed since Lexa and Clarke moved past the friendship part of their relationship. She had told Clarke that she was courting her since they reached Polis and it was amusing to watch Clarke's mind wander to all of their interactions because her facial expressions would comically change. But the happiness ended as soon as she learned that the Az Kwin (Ice Queen) would arrive today. So now she stood at her throne trying to collect herself.

Lexa knew that she would have the burning urge to kill the woman that was responsible for the death of her first love. Still she knew that she should control herself to not damage the coalition. Without the mountain the clans has had the first peace they have had in the longest living together in coexistence. It was necessary as the Commander to keep that peace no matter what. That's why she had allowed the Azgeda (Ice Nation) to join in the first place. Of course whenever the Az Kwin showed her face she had that smug smile on her face that Lexa wanted to rip off. But now Lexa knew that if that woman made a move to harm Clarke anyway the coalition be damned. She has sacrificed her heart too many times. She could not lose Clarke it was something that just couldn't happen if she was to be happy. Clarke gave her strength. The love she thought at first was a weakness had become a strength to her. Clarke was the pillar of that strength. And so Lexa resolved herself to not lose her.

"Lexa." Lexa turns to Clarke who had appeared beside her without her knowing. She noticed that stared Clarke at her with worry in her eyes. Lexa smiles softly to ease her worries. "You don't have to pretend in front of me." Clarke gripped Lexa's hand that was on the throne. She moved and sat on Lexa's lap. Her thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of Lexa's hand.

"I am scared Clarke." Lexa admits looking into the bright blue eyes that just the thought of brings an unbidden smile to her face. Clarke sees the fear and Lexa's eyes and tears water in them knowing why Lexa was scared. She felt her pain knowing that losing Lexa would be losing everything that kept her sane. She would lose the woman she loved and she knew Lexa was thinking about the pain of losing Clarke. And Clarke knew that her admittance meant that Lexa wasn't herself.

"Don't be scared Lexa. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. You trained me for a reason my love." Clarke tries to soothe her worries.

"You are strong Clarke I just fear you are not strong enough. The Azgeda are merciless and their Kwin even more so." Lexa wraps her free arm around Clarke. The fear still ever-present in her eyes. "The Az Kwin will quickly figure out that you are the Heda kom ain tombom." (Commander of my heart) Lexa murmurs leaning forward pressing a kiss on her neck. Clarke closes her eyes leaning into the touch.

"Since you are so worried I will not leave my guards. You can even have Reisha guard me." Clarke thinks of the huge tiger that lazily lounges around all day but seems fitter than Clarke herself who trains daily. Lexa smiles at this.

"I shall take you up on that Clarke." Clarke presses a kiss on Lexa's lips. Their lips move against one another the both of them fighting for dominance. Clarke whimpers when Lexa bites lightly on her bottom lip. A throat clears and Clarke pulls herself back from the kiss. Both of them glare towards the intruder. Alec's eyes widen and he swallows.

"The Az Kwin is coming up to the gates. I figured you'd want to know." Alec states swallowing heavily. Lexa sighs.

"I must go Clarke." Clarke sighs and stands up of Lexa's lap. Lexa stands as well. She grabs her sword that was sitting next to the throne. "Clarke go get your daggers I want them on you at all times."

"Okay Lexa." Clarke tells her. Lexa gives Clarke one last smile before she walks towards Alec.

" _Alec I want Sariah, Walter and Corban guarding her at all times_." Lexa whispers into his ear. Alec nods stiffly.

Lexa then proceeds to walk out of her house. She calls for Reisha and gives her the order of being of with Clarke. She then makes her way onto the streets. The bustle of the streets had lessoned. The Trikru members of Polis weren't too excited by the appearance of the Azgeda Kwin. They had been at war with them for years. Lexa regretted ending the war with them. If it was best for her people she would've had the entire nation burned. Yet she didn't. She knew that the Azgeda had great warriors and generals that would fortify the coalition so she let them survive. So now as Lexa stood awaiting the entrance of the Az Kwin her hand twitched beside her side with want to draw the sword that she had strapped to her hip. As the gates opened she steeled her face but her eyes held burning fury barely caged as they strolled in atop their horses in heavy armor of fur.

Lexa's eyes stayed on the woman who led the charge. Leila. It was a name she despised. It was the name of the woman who personally took it upon her to torture and kill the girl she loved. The woman who Lexa had at the end of her sword ready to kill. The woman who Lexa had let live knowing that she was tired of war and whom she gave an ultimatum of dying or living and joining the coalition. Lexa felt her mouth twitch a small smirk when she looked at her face. A large knife scar ran down the side of her face that Lexa dealt her to remember her by. Green eyes met ice cold grey eyes. Eyes that almost everyone in the Azgeda held. Eyes that angered her immensely. Lexa steps forward when the pale black haired woman easily jumped off her horse.

"Welcome to Polis Leila." Lexa watched as her eyes twitched at Lexa not calling her by her title. She knew that all Leila cared about was her title as Kwin. She was the only member known as Kwin and she loved it. Lexa purposely disrespected her and angered her in hopes that she would snap.

"Your city is as meager as always Heda." Leila responds jutting her chin out. Lexa ignores the comment and turns to her men.

" _Lead them to their quarters._ " Lexa orders a few of her personal guards. It usually is an honor to have her guards to escort someone. But Lexa had five guards escort them meaning she saw them a threat to be disposed of if they dared to get out of line. Lexa turns to walk away. She had done the customary greeting as all leaders are privy too. Now all she wanted to do was return to her mansion and hold Clarke.

" _I have heard of a new consort you took Heda. I hope she likes cold places._ " Lexa's entire froze her demeanor shifted and a few of her guards around her took a step away in fear once they saw the murderous look on their Heda's face. Lexa schooled her features but her eyes were cold as she glared at Leila as she turned towards the Az Kwin and her men. Her guards who moved closer to her when she made that comment. Lexa recognized one of them as the one named Echo who one of the Skaikru had saved.

" _Leila do not test me. Your life can only be extended by so much. Keep pulling on that string. And I will have my wish. Your head on my mantel._ " Lexa responds this time walking off not looking back. Lexa releases her hand from the grip she had. Noticing the blood on her palms. She hadn't noticed herself piercing skin. Lexa turns to Alec who had his jaw working and he looked angry or rather pissed. She knew it was a risk to have Alec in front of the murderer of his sister but the two of them were the only ones that could stop the other had they wanted to kill her. " _When we arrive to my home. None is to disturb Klark and I._ "

"Sha Heda." Alec replies gruffly.

…

Clarke moved her brush as she painted the powerful creature that lied in front of her. She had drew Reisha first wanting to get the details of the fierce yet docile creature correct. Clarke wasn't the best painter but she was a good one. She looked at the tiger once more to see the intelligent looking at her with if Clarke could describe the look the look of 'are you done yet.' It made a smile crack on her face seeing the annoyed look on the tiger. It didn't take away the worry that gripped her heart as she wondered if Lexa was alright. Clarke sighs and looks back at the canvas before continuing to move her paint brush. She finished a little later.

"You can move Reisha." The huge cat stretched yawning before moving to where Clarke was before plopping down and closing her eyes dramatically. The action caused Clarke to laugh lightly. She stood up from her bed putting the canvas aside having finished the drawing with Reisha in a clearing with a forest surrounding her. She left it to dry and stands stretching. As she did so she noticed movement outside her window. She looked just in time to see an arrow whistling through the air. Clarke dodged immediately the glass shattering the window but Clarke was well out of the way as the arrow soared through the air. The sound of glass breaking caused the door to slam open and Reisha to stand a growl released. Sariah came in sword drawn ready to kill. Walter and Corban following. Clarke immediately went to action. "Archer outside Walter, Corban after him!" Clarke yells. When they didn't move Clarke snarls. "Now!" She orders and that set them in motion. Corban leapt out the window onto the tree that was outside while Walter ran out down the stairs.

"Clarke are you injured?" Sariah asks.

"Sha." Clarke walked to the arrow that was embedded in the wall and pulls it out. She inspects it before licking the tip. She immediately spits out tasting the poison coating the tip. " _Poison._ " She frowns angrily staring at the arrow.

"Hedatu may I." Clarke blinks at Sariah who was holding out her hand for the arrow. She felt her chest swell with happiness at the title.

"Sha." Clarke hands the arrow over. Sariah inspected the design before growling.

"Azgeda." She snarls out. Sariah throws the arrow down.

"Klark!" Lexa bursts into the room her eyes immediately roaming over Clarke's body trying to assess her for any injuries as she briskly walked towards her. "Yu ogud?" (You okay) Lexa stares at her worriedly her hands gripped her face looking for any marks on her everywhere.

"Sha Leksa ai laik ogud." (Yes Lexa I am okay) Clarke tells her. Lexa looked relieved for a few moments before turning towards Sariah glaring at her. Sariah swallows fear evident on her face.

" _What happened!_ " Lexa barks at her. Sariah jumps and glances at the arrow. Lexa's hand was on her sword noting this Clarke gets in between them.

"Chil yu au Leksa." (Calm yourself Lexa) Clarke presses her hand on Lexa's chest. She noticed that Lexa still had murder in her eyes. "Beja." (Please) Clarke whispers in her pressing a light kiss on her cheek. Lexa's posture relaxed slightly. Clarke was relieved knowing Lexa might kill her guards. She then turns to Sariah who looked too scared to even talk. "Chich nau Sariah." (Speak now) Sariah blinked and nodded before leaning down picking up the arrow.

" _We were outside the room as ordered when we heard the breaking of glass. I immediately entered the room sword drawn. Hedatu ordered Walter and Corban after the assassin before she went to the arrow pulled it out noting it was poisoned. I asked her for it and noted it was Ice Nation in design._ " A string of curses and threats left Lexa's mouth in Trigedasleng. Murder in her eyes Lexa stalked towards the door removing herself from Clarke's hold. Clarke didn't understand most of the conversation but she understood the Ice Nation was taking the blame for the attack.

"Hod op Leksa." (Wait) Clarke grasps Lexa's hand. "No finga au." (No accusing)

"Clarke you've been attacked by the Ice nation. I will not let them stay safe in these walls when they send an assassin to ain tombom." (my heart) Clarke closes her eyes swallowing the feelings that rose up in her at Lexa's words. "Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op." (Attack her and you attack me) Lexa repeats the words from when Quint attacked her. "They have attacked you Clarke and as such have attacked me. Jus drein jus daun Klark." (Blood must have blood)

"As much as I want you to kill the people who did this there is no concrete proof that the Azgeda have done this."

"That arrow is proof!" Lexa roars. Clarke knew she wanted blood and wasn't thinking clearly. She had to get Lexa to see the point she was trying to make.

"Gon we Sariah." (Leave) Clarke tells Sariah. Lexa nods to the guard and Sariah leaves closing the door behind her. "Lexa the arrow is of Azgeda design yes but you must think with your head."

"I am." Lexa responds.

"No you are not. You are thinking with your heart wanting whoever did this to pay but I am not injured because of your spectacular training of my reflexes. And I have calmly assessed the situation. Will you listen to me?" Clarke asks of her. Lexa stiffens before nodding her head. "Before you run off accusing anyone think. There are many who know of your hatred of the Ice Nation and of theirs for you. Our relationship is not a secret among the clans. There could be someone out there wishing me dead and planning to put the blame of the Ice Nation on it. Isn't it odd that the arrow had the markings of Azgeda's arrows on it. Someone wants you to start a war. An assassin would not identify his people so easily they would use a different arrow style."

"What would you have me do Clarke? If it was Azgeda or not a war would start anyway."

"But if or rather when it does it will be with the clan who dared challenge the Heda of 12 Clans and who dared to attack me the defeater of the Maunon. At least wait until Walter and Corban return with information on my would be assassin. Beja Leksa." (Mountain men) Lexa sighs and shoulders slump.

"I shall concede for now Clarke. You are right in saying my actions were too brash but do you blame me."

"No Lexa I do not." Clarke cups her cheek. "But I know you truly do not want to thrust your people into another war so soon Lexa." Lexa nods her head stiffly. "Ai hod yu in Leksa." Lexa smiles slightly.

"And I you Clarke…" Lexa pauses slightly before continuing her thoughts. "Clarke I want you to stay in my room for now on." Clarke's heart stutters in shock. "I want you to sleep next to me so I will be there to protect you. I don't want you here." Lexa points to the room. "Will you stay in my room?"

"Sha ain hodnes." (Yes my love) Clarke watches as Lexa visibly relaxes and tears gather in her eyes. The sight caused Clarke's heart to break.

"I am sorry Clarke. Had I not pursued you this would not have happened you'd be safe." Clarke eyes narrow angrily and Lexa blinks in shock at the expression.

"Lexa you are a branwada." (Fool) Clarke snarls. "You are not the cause of this. We may be together but do not forget that I am a leader too or rather a former leader. One your people both fear and admire just like you Lexa. Attacking me would be getting rid of a possible threat. This isn't your fault Lexa. As my people say shit happens."

"And what does that mean."

"Things happen that are out of your control. No matter how much you are prepared something still goes wrong or some accident happens."

"Ah wyrd decides." (Fate) Clarke blinks trying to figure out what she said. "Fate. Wyrd is our word for fate love. I am familiar with this concept though I do not like it." Lexa admits. Clarke smiles.

"Fate decided for us to be together Lexa. It would not tear us apart so soon. I shall sleep in the room with you Lexa." Clarke tells her. Lexa nods stiffly.

"Then gather your things we shall settle you while we wait for Corban and Walter." Clarke turns to do as told but Lexa pauses her. "Clarke as you say fate did bring us together but fate just like karma is a bitch." Her serious expression as she said this elicited a laugh from Clarke.

"Yes she is but there are times she can be a saint nami?" (you feel me, understand me)

"Sha Clarke you alright." Clarke gathers her things. With the help of Lexa and Sariah her stuff was moved into Lexa's room. Clarke looks around the brown and green painted room that was designed so it would look like one was in a forest. She smiled before lying on her bed. She turned to see Lexa unabashedly staring at her with lust. Clarke immediately felt heat pool between her legs at Lexa's attention.

"Heda!" Lexa glanced at the door annoyance clear in her eyes. Clarke sits up resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Lexa opens the door to see Walter and Corban there.

"What of the assassin?" Lexa asks.

"He was dead when we found him Heda." Lexa's eyes narrow.

"How?"

"Poisoned himself we believe."

"Did you identify his clan?"

"No Heda he had nothing on him to use to identify his clan. We searched the surrounding area but came up short." Lexa nods clearly angry but she would not take her anger out on her guards.

"Gon we." (Leave) The two leave the room and Lexa closes it. "You were right to be suspicious Clarke." Lexa turns to her love. "Thank you for stopping me." Lexa looks down.

"Lexa come." Clarke wiggles her finger. Lexa walks over to her. Clarke stands and begins to disrobe her of her armor. Lexa watched her with an acute eye. "For now we relax and deal with internal issues. The external ones can wait after this week is over. It can wait until my people and yours are finally one and the same." When Clarke drops her shoulder guard, Lexa's last piece of armor she drags her to the bed.

"Your people will become my people. I will do everything in my power to make this happen." Lexa tells Clarke with weariness in her eyes. "Clarke you make me weak." Lexa kisses her. Clarke closes her eyes deciding to relish and enjoy the moment she was having with her love knowing that tomorrow things would become hectic.

 **I hope you all don't find it strange that the two are in a relationship already. I just wanted them to be together before the true beginnings of the Coalition meetings and when Clarke's people arrive.**


	15. 12 Clans

Chapter 14

Lexa woke up the next morning like she always did before dawn. Her eyes immediately wandered to the young woman curled up next to her in only a night gown. Her eyes roamed her body while her hands stayed on Clarke's waist though itching to explore her body. Lexa felt herself relieved at the sight of her love sleeping peacefully beside her. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who had a good night's rest. Lexa knew that nightmares plagued Clarke and they were fierce ones that would wake Lexa and have her barging into her room coaxing her awake before staying with her so she could fall asleep once more. Lexa understood Clarke's nightmares because she was plagued by them a while after she took the mantle of leadership. Her soul was clouded with the darkness of the choices she was forced to make.

Lexa killed the nightmares knowing she'd never rest as things were. Soon she could sleep well enough with a nightmare only once a month and that stretched to a year and as such she now was nightmare free. She could see Clarke was getting to that point and it made her happy. Lexa removes herself from Clarke knowing she should do her morning training before her meeting today. It would be the first meeting of the 12 Clans for this week and she must be prepared to move the meeting towards a lighter ground concerning the Skaigeda. She knew many of her clansmen will want to know how dangerous they are to their own clans.

With those thoughts in mine Lexa pulls on her training clothes. A simple tank top and leather pants. She slips on her boots and grabs her sword. She nods to Gavin and Malik who were guarding for the night. After Sariah's, Corban's and Walter's mishap they were relieved from duty for now. She gave them a harsh enough punishment without doing the actual killing that she so wanted to do. They three of them left ashamed and that was enough. Though Lexa knew if it happened again without the culprit being caught they would die. She understands that people fail but she does not condone constant failure from her warriors especially her guards whose duty is to protect Lexa and in this case Clarke.

Lexa moves downstairs to her training room. She stretches her body before completing a few laps around the huge room. Afterwards she set up her dummies and targets. She went through her training regimen from her sword practice to her archery practice. When she was finished with her hectic workout her muscles ached pleasantly and sweat poured from her face. She wiped her brow with her shirt noting that she had trained for too long. She straps her sword back onto her waist and returns to her room to fine Clarke dressed and ready with her daggers strapped on.

"Why are you dressed Clarke?" Lexa questioned having a feeling why she would be dressed and did not like it.

"I'm going to investigate the assassination attempt."

"Clarke you said yesterday to let it rest for now." Lexa argues. Clarke shakes her head.

"I was wrong. We should at least investigate because whomever is behind this may plan to strike soon and I don't want to be unprepared." Lexa frowns knowing she was right. "Fine I'll send Gavin and Malik with you. Along with four other guards."

"No." Lexa raises her eyebrows. "I want Corban, Gavin, Sariah and Walter with me on this Lexa." When Lexa moves to argue Clarke stops her. "No Lexa everything needs to seem as normal as it can be. Just please trust me on this."

"I do trust you Clarke I just do not want you hurt." Lexa explains. Clarke smiles before moving up to her. She kisses her lips lightly.

"I'll be fine Lexa. Remember who I am." Lexa smirks slightly.

"I know who you are and that's why I am worried." Clarke pouts at her making Lexa laugh heartily. "Fine I shall allow it though I have a feeling you'd do what you want anyway. I just want you to be careful." Lexa speaks seriously on the last part.

"I will be careful. Scout's honor." Clarke holds up her right hand before exiting the room. Lexa sighs hoping nothing bad happens before going to her washroom to clean herself for the meeting.

…

Lexa sat in the meeting room at the head of the long table. Her war paint on her face and her sword resting beside her chair. She watched as the eleven other clan leaders trickle into the council room. The council room had been here since the first days of Polis. It was a large rectangular room with bland brown paint on it. The floor was polished black stone. On the walls were unlit torches for times when their meeting ran late and no one wished to use the electric grid that ran through Polis. Lexa eyed her greatest allies. Luna of the Boat Clan, Jax of the Desert Clan, Thor of the Ailongeda (Island Clan), and Dana of the Alp Clan. Those four clans she knew would most likely agree with the acceptance of the Skaikru within their ranks.

The clans Lexa were worried about were the seven other clans. Three of those clans are known for their neutrality in such matters and could vote either way depending on how it would help their people. Those clans were the Canyon Clan, Grazkru and Aikru. (Grass and Air) Their leaders Mikhail, Dante and Vivian were reasonable enough to understand reason. The last four clans would probably not vote in favor due to spite. Those clans were the Mownon, Yugo, Savi and Azkru. They were all enemies of the Trikru before the coalition began and it stands to reason that the feeling of resentment between their people had not gone away. Lexa could only hope that Oran, Blade, Cara and Leila would be reasonable. If not things would go understandingly bad. Lexa decided to at least be slightly cordial to them and stood up as they entered. When everyone had entered and taken a seat Lexa did as well. Her eyes scanned the faces of the people in the room.

" _It is good to see you all have arrived to Polis safely_." Lexa begins. " _I shall be blunt. We are here to discuss the Skaikru. As you know the Maun-de has fallen to the hands of the Skaikru._ "

" _I will simply ask then Heda are we to prepare for war?_ " Mikhail asks his brown eyes shown with concern. He hated war immensely as did the other neutral clans.

" _Before I would've said yes._ " Lexa responds. Mikhail looked slightly relieved while the others stared at her waiting for her to continue. " _After the messengers left a group skaikru arrived at Tondisi._ "

" _For another alliance._ "

"No." Lexa shakes her head. " _They wished to join the coalition._ " As soon as those words were spoken there was outrage at the table. Lexa sighs as she observes the leaders bickering like children. Lexa was the youngest at the table at twenty two summers and Luna was the eldest. Lexa glanced Luna who had a bored look on her face. "Shof op!" (Be quiet) Lexa yells slamming her hand on the table. The other leaders glanced at her before quieting down. "Mochof." Lexa sighs. " _Now we can speak cordially can we not or will you continue to bicker like children?_ " Lexa questions with a raised eyebrow.

" _Apologies Heda but they are_ veidas." (Invaders) Thor speaks his voice strong and green eyes showing unwavering belief as they held Lexa's on. Lexa stared at the larger man for a few moments. She knew he had more to say so she waited. " _And I have heard they have no respect for our culture. If they cannot respect us then having them join the coalition will cause a strain among our people._ " Lexa nods thinking over his statement. She thought back to Abby Clarke's mother and knew that she was her people's leader despite Clarke actually being the true leader. She had not respected them. And Clarke one time told her that they thought of their people as savages.

" _It is true that many of their people think little of us. Think we are savages._ " Lexa makes her voice sound amused.

" _They have not seen true savagery if they think we are savages._ " Leila speaks next. Her statement had many of them nodding in agreement. There were clans out there that participated in things that the twelve clans in the room viewed as savagery. " _As they view as such should we truly want them to join us? I know they have advanced medical and technological advantages but we have no need to them. We've been living fine without them._ " The others nod and Lexa knew things weren't boding well for the skaikru. She knew that many of them would not survive winter. She didn't exactly care for them but they were Clarke's people so she'd do what was in her power to help them.

" _I understand your point Leila but there are some of them who have adapted to our ways. You are also right in stating that we do not need them Leila. They are weak where we are strong but their medical expertise will be a great asset our healers can only do so much. I have seen them bring the dead back to life._ " Lexa responds.

" _Are you not a bit biased in this point Lexa? After all you are courting the Skai Prisa._ " Luna remarks. Many of the other leaders at the table nod their head and murmur their agreement. Lexa looks towards Luna noting that she wasn't speaking out of spite but rather pure curiosity.

" _I am courting her and you are right to worry about me being influenced._ " Lexa admits. She would not lie to her people. She has hardly ever lied to them and always put them first and she would do the same now. " _I will not lie to you. Part of me does wish for them to join the coalition for personal reasons. But I was not the one to ask them to join us. They came to me on their own with the offer. I addressed this offer seriously to you all because I would rather have them as an ally than an enemy. We formed this coalition to get rid of the mountain men and now that they are gone the coalition could very easily break apart. I do not want to lead my people into another war. We all have been killing each other for generations isn't it time to stop. It is true that many of the Skai people think we are savages but I can name a few besides Clarke who are willing to meet us halfway if not embrace our culture._ " Lexa finishes her small speech. " _Now the skai people's leader their Chancellor will be here in a day or two to discuss and try to sway you to allowing them to join the coalition._ "

" _I was under the impression that Clarke was the leader._ " Blade speaks next. His golden eyes glare into Lexa's. Lexa controlled herself from rolling her eyes. She almost hated him more than Leila and that was saying something. Instead she decided to explain them what Clarke had explained to her during the few weeks.

" _I myself had thought the same when Clarke came to me to ask for an alliance when my men were surrounding her settlement. But according to Clarke her leaders are elected and the leader of them all is called the Chancellor. The Chancellor holds the most power and the power can be given to someone else if the Chancellor dies or is incapacitated. At the moment Clarke's mother is Chancellor_." Lexa became annoyed at the thought of Clarke's mother. She was not a leader. She was a nuisance that Lexa wish she could kill. She constantly undermined Lexa's authority and felt herself above her. If Clarke hadn't continually stepped she would have killed her on her spot.

" _And what is your take on this Chancellor_?" Dana asks.

" _She is not a good leader_." Lexa admits to them.

" _So what was Clarke's roll in this_? _What is the roll of the woman who destroyed the mountain and killed 300 of our warriors?_ " Lexa glances to Luna who had spoken once more. Lexa hesitated not sure it would be okay to state that Clarke was a criminal but she figured that she should state what little she knows.

" _I admittedly do not know much on this subject but what Clarke has told me was that the original 100 Skaikru that were sent to the ground were criminals and she was as well. I do not know the crimes that they committed nor do I know why they had decided to come down now. But Clarke will be attending the meeting tomorrow as the Skaikru's liaison_. _For more specific questions you can ask her tomorrow. But for now we should talk about what is to come with our standing coalition as of now._ " With that the meeting went to a different direction.

…

Bellamy shouldered his rifle feeling it beginning to hurt his shoulder. His group had been walking for days now. Everyone complained when they heard that Polis was a five day walk from where they were. The only good things that happened was that they had a supplied a horse for Raven and that some members of the remaining hundred were allowed to come with them. It was good to see his people smiling and a lot more carefree than they were before living in the camp. They had been walking for four days already. "Ryder the sun is fading we should rest!" Lincoln yells in Gonasleng so the Skaikru could understand what the two of them were saying. Ryder glances back at them from his horse before frowning when he saw how tired they were.

"Up ahead there is a clearing we shall rest there for the night."

"Finally." Nathan frowns clearly annoyed. Bellamy smirks at his lieutenant. It took a lot of arguing for the members of the council to let ten members of the one hundred come. And they were the only people from the ark to go with the council members to Polis. Turns out that too many adults were all too willing to stay away from the grounder capitol but the teen members of the hundred were more than willing to get out of Camp Jaha. Though only ten were chosen to make the trip. Among them were Monroe, Nathan and Octavia.

"What a little walking has you all tuckered out?" Raven hearing Nathan say finally says this to him.

"You're talking shit on your damn horse why don't you come down here and walk with us." Nathan responds annoyed at the older girl.

"Chill Nathan I was just joking." Raven smirks at him happy to annoy someone. She was bored out of her mind and needed some form of entertainment. Just trudging through the woods causing her to madden.

"Raven." Bellamy speaks her name with a warning tone.

"We've arrived." Ryder calls out making the others move to make camp. Despite being tired they sluggishly moved about setting up their tents. Some started a fire and sat around it but a good few of them went inside their tents leaving the only one's around the fire to be Bellamy, Ryder, Lincoln, Raven, Jasper, Nathan, Abby, Monroe and Octavia.

"Ryder can you tell us what to expect upon our arrival to the capitol." Abby asks. Ryder nods.

"When we reach the gates of Polis all of your guns will be taken. Your spears, daggers and swords are to stay on your person but no guns are allowed in Polis. It has been decreed such as soon as Polis was erected as Trikru capitol."

"Why must we give up our guns?" Jasper asks snarkily. It was a good question though the way it was delivered could have been avoided.

"It is not our way."

"You're just afraid of guns." Jasper antagonizes him. Both Ryder, Lincoln and Octavia stiffen. Ryder's eyes darken and look him in the eye glaring at him causing Jasper to flinch.

"No they are worthless and if you rely on them you will die quickly in this world." Ryder tells him. Jasper frowns and opens his mouth to say something.

"Shut up Jasper." Octavia glares at him before turning to Ryder an apologetic look in her eyes. Ryder nods towards her in understanding. "But if we are to ensure this coalition should work we should have a common ground."

"Octavia is right. The usage of guns is our way you expect us to take in your culture so why can't we keep our guns." Ryder just stares at her.

"When we arrive to Polis we should expect Heda to send her personal guards to pick you up." Ryder ignored her and snuffs out the fire. "We should rest if we are to make it before midday then we should sleep now."

…

Clarke watched Lexa pace back and forth annoyance clear in her eyes as was pure anger. Clarke nursed her wounded shoulder that was previously dislocated. She was attacked again during her search. Her guards defended her but there were more of them so Clarke jumped into the fray which had not been expected by their foe. She fought fiercely killing two of them but she wanted one alive. When she went to capture one Sariah pushed her aside and protected her from a knife that flew at her back but she was injured by hitting her shoulder wrong on the ground. The man who threw it turned to run but was tackled down. The others were killed with only him living. Clarke ordered him to be alive but he bit down on something in his mouth and white foam bubbled up in his mouth he was dead in seconds. And that's how they ended up in the situation they were now in with Lexa thirsting for blood and two of her guards injured as well as Clarke herself.

"Lexa." Clarke calls her girlfriend's name hoping to calm.

"No Clarke I told you to be careful." Lexa growls out glaring at the girl who was extremely reckless and stubborn. It was a bad combination together and Lexa hated that she fell for a girl who made her heart leap out of her chest in worry.

"I was careful Lexa. Look I'm alive." Clarke motions to herself. Lexa's eyes darken.

"No two of my guards are injured and are on rest due to whatever poison was on the blades they were struck with. Your recklessness endangered not only your life but the life of my guards!" Lexa yells. Clarke jumps at the tone. She had never seen Lexa this angry that her voice reached the roof. She had always had an underlying tone of anger in her voice but this was worse. _I pissed her off badly._ Clarke winces when she sees Lexa punch the wall of their bedroom.

"I'm sorry Lexa you know that was not my intention."

"Klark shop of." There was no room for any disagreement in Lexa's tone. Clarke gulps looking down feeling like a child being scolded. "You will be guarded by whomever I choose from now on. You will listen to me." Anger sparked in Clarke at hearing this.

"I am not one of your people to be ordered around Lexa. I'm a leader in my own right and most importantly I am your girlfriend. You cannot order me to do anything." Lexa visibly bristled and stalked towards her glaring into her eyes while Clarke stared back at her in defiantly.

"Heda, Skai Prisa?" Alec enters the room.

"What!?" Both of them yell at him. Alec jumps feeling a bit scared. He now realized why the guards outside of the room looked paler than normal. The two of them were obviously having a yelling match which he just jumped right in the middle of.

"Um I came to give you my findings on the assassins from earlier." Lexa immediately straightened up as did Clarke putting their argument on hold.

"What did you find?" Lexa asks him in Trigedasleng while Clarke asked the same question in English.

"Not much but on each of their bodies I found the distinguished tattoo of what looked like a red wolf. I don't know where the mark originates in the clan sense but I shall continue searching." Lexa swallows hearing of the red wolf mark.

"Do not worry I know of the marking. I will take it from here. You can leave." Alec left. Clarke immediately noticed Lexa's shift in posture. Her shoulders hunched ever so slightly. Her hands hung at her sides shaking. And fear was on Lexa's face. Clarke had seen fear on her face only when she was endangered. So whatever had to do with those wolves had shook Lexa significantly.

"What's wrong Lexa?" Clarke asks grabbing her hand in her own. Lexa looks down at their joined hands before staring into Clarke's blue eyes. The sight of her relaxed her knowing she was there.

"Don't worry about it Clarke. I'm unsure of the meaning at the moment. I only have an inkling I just hope that what I fear does not come in fruition." Clarke knew whatever it was it was bad if it had Lexa scared.

"Lexa." Clarke calls her name and Lexa steps back.

"We should sleep." Clarke stares at her a few moments before stepping towards her.

"Let me remove your armor and paint Lexa." Lexa nods at Clarke as she begins to remove her armor setting it gently on the table in the room. Clarke moves her hand under Lexa's shirt and closed her eyes at the feeling of her taut muscles twitching. Lexa allowed Clarke's touch to soothe her worries. She both hated and loved the fact that Clarke could ease her so. She felt the anger that was wildly running through her earlier flow out of her veins leaving only the love she felt for Clarke. Lexa watches as Clarke opens her eyes connecting them. "Close your eyes." Lexa did as told with no problem.

"Word was sent that your people will be here tomorrow at midday earliest and latest late noon. Clarke." Lexa tells her love as she removes her war paint from her face.

"Who is coming?" Lexa hears her ask.

"I am aware that your mother will come as is the one with the name of a bird. Besides them guards will be coming. Octavia and Lincoln will be there as well as Bellamy." Lexa hears a sharp intake of breath from Clarke causing her eyes to pop open despite the paint that could get in them. She stares at Clarke who looked happy yet sad. "You still care for Bellamy." Lexa's jaw clenched realizing why she looked so. Jealousy raged through her but she controlled herself remarkably. She had remembered Clarke's unnatural worry for the boy when he was inside the mountain. It was reasonable to be worried but not to the extent that Clarke was almost as if she loved him greatly. The brief jealousy she felt then is nothing to amount Lexa felt now.

"Of course I care. I care about all of my friends." Lexa's eyes narrow remembering Clarke spouting the same words before.

"Yet your demeanor changed when I said his name Clarke. I am no fool. If you do not hold the same feelings that I have for you then tell me so I will not look the fool when he arrives." Clarke looks at Lexa in disbelief. She shakes her head not liking what Lexa insinuated. She loved Bellamy of course but he was like the older brother she never had. Octavia and Raven were her sisters that at the moment were angry at her so of course she wasn't as excited to see them as she was to see Bellamy. Bellamy was her co-leader and family. He respected her choices and understood her because they were similar but not as similar as her and Lexa.

"You misunderstand Lexa. Octavia and Raven hate me for what happened at Tondc and for Finn. Bellamy hesitated on my decision of pulling the lever but in the end he was with me. He's like the brother I never had. I love him but the extent of that love is only familial love. My love for you is greater than that Lexa. I am yours." Clarke finishes knowing that Lexa's people were possessive over their lovers and touching someone else's lover knowingly lead to immense dishonor and depending on the circumstances worse could happen.

"Not completely." Lexa relaxes slightly when she hears Clarke's words but she does say the truth of their relationship has not been completed by taking the next step.

"Lexa." Lexa shakes her head grasping her hand that held the cloth that was used to clean off her war paint and puts it to her face. She closes her eyes once more with silent command for her to continue.

"I am not trying to force your hand Clarke. When I do bed you I wish for it to be truly what you want. I know you want to take things slow and you are not ready. I will wait for you Clarke as long as it takes for you to be mine fully." Clarke heart ached. She knew she wanted Lexa the same way Lexa wanted her but Clarke couldn't bring herself to take the next step with Lexa. She didn't know what was holding her back but she knew she needed to confront whatever it is so she can be with the woman she loves intimately. When Clarke finished Lexa opened her eyes for good. "We should sleep Clarke it is late and we have a long day tomorrow." Clarke nods. The two of them change into their nightwear before lying down in bed in each other's arms. Still Clarke felt worried that Lexa would begin guarding herself from her from now on.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke whispers.

"And I you Clarke." Hearing the confirmation Clarke's worries dissolve and she falls asleep.


	16. Kongeda 1

Sorry for the late updates. I seriously forget to update the website.

Chapter 15

"What can I expect?" Clarke asks Lexa as they sit in the meeting room waiting for the other leaders to arrive. Clarke sat to Lexa's left her seat facing an empty seat in front of her.

"They will ask about life was like on the Ark. I have told them that you were a prisoner there and I'm sure they would want to know why you were a criminal along with the original 100 that were sent to the ground. They will also want to know why your people sent you down in the first place." Clarke closes her eyes as an old wound opens up in her heart. She would tell a group of strangers save Lexa that her people were experiments that they were sent down to die. That the leaders of the ark killed her father and locked her up to die when she committed no crime other than knowing too much. "If it is too much you can tell me and I will explain it." Clarke's eyes pop open and she shakes her head.

"No they'll think you knew all along." Clarke knew that they would think Lexa had lied to them and it would strain the meeting all the more.

"I will take the blame if it saves you pain Clarke."

"No I have to do this." Clarke was adamant about. She stared into Lexa's eyes showing her commitment. Lexa's eyes soften momentarily the glare behind them that the war paint showed softened immensely.

"I understand Clarke. You are strong." At those words Lexa leans across the table pressing a kiss on Clarke's lips lightly. Clarke returned the kiss slowly glad for the comfort that Lexa had brought. She closes her eyes melting into the kiss that was slowly but surely winding her up. When Lexa pulled back suddenly she released a whine of protest. Lexa smirks at her before motioning to the door as it opens. Lexa placed her stoic mask on quickly and at times like this Clarke admired and hated her ability to do so. Clarke's face was surely still flushed but she turned to watch the entrance of the other clan leaders. Clarke saw a myriad of different expressions on the leaders face. The expressions ranged from curiosity to hate and the only filled with hate was by Lexa's description Leila the Az Kwin. When everyone took a seat Lexa stood. "Today we are joined by Klark kom Skaikru. She wishes for her people to join the coalition. Clarke has decided to act as a liaison between her people and ours to pave the way for her people for our meeting tomorrow." Lexa turns to Clarke to see her observing the other leaders and she could not help but think that she was being wise in seeing who she would have the most trouble convincing. Lexa then turned towards her fellow leaders. "Today the only matter to be discussed is the Skaikru's entrance into the de Kongeda." (The Coalition) "Questions asked shall not be meant to crucify but to learn of the Skaikru's intent as well as their people to see if we have some common ground where our people can live together in peace."

" _I highly doubt we do._ " Blade speaks in Trigedasleng easily making the others around him glance at him. But Clarke answers his statement in Gonasleng.

"We won't know until we see now will we." Clarke tells him looking him straight in the eye. Blade bristles glaring at her she just raised her eyebrow daring him to say something else. She then turns to everyone else in the room. "I know our people have had immense strife before but I'm willing to try to sort things out between our people. Having a war between our clans serves no one and it isn't what's best for any of our people. If you're willing to allow us to join then my people I myself will be grateful."

"If we were to allow your people to join would they be willing to bend to our customs to our ways." Clarke recognizes the thin short red haired man to be the one called Jax. He held a scar on his cheek his hazel eyes were curious. Clarke shakes her head.

"I cannot say for certain that my people would be willing to do so. We have our own customs and traditions ourselves. Our own rules and laws. I'm sure many of you have different customs as well. I believe my people could respect your traditions and customs. They could follow them to an extent but my people were raised differently than your own it would be difficult for them to bend."

"If it will be so difficult for them to accept our ways then why are we even here?" Leila asks. Clarke glances towards the girl that was looking at her with undisguised malice.

"We're here to see if you all will allow my people to join your Kongeda despite our differences." Clarke answers her comment without batting an eyelash she knew she'd have to think of these talks as if it was an uphill battle. She'd answer the questions given easily and as well as she could. Clarke would not hold anything back because she knew that if she did then it would inhibit the skaikru's ability to join the coalition.

"She is right to say that we all are different in some way yet here we are working together for peace." Mikhail speaks. Clarke feels herself becoming relieved but knew that her battle would continue because Mikhail was part of the neutral clans who tended to avoid conflict due to how small they were compared to the other clans.

"I will concede that point then." Jax speaks next. "But I wish to know somethings about where you came from sky girl." Clarke nods.

"We called our home in the sky the Ark. Before what you all call the Cataclysm happened twelve different countries around the world sent people up in space stations to orbit the earth. It was expected that when the nukes launched no human would survive."

"Well they were obviously wrong." Clarke nodded at Oran's statement.

"Yes they were." Clarke admits. "Humans originally could not stand the intense radiation that the nukes gave off. The Mountain men could have been considered the last of what humanity was like before the Cataclysm. They would have been able to walk about freely without the need of blood but the radiation was intense and you all's ancestors' naturally evolved gaining strength and a trait that they did not have. While we on the Ark were genetically modified to withstand the more intense radiation that came from the sun in space." Clarke explains. "But let me return to the original focus. Thirteen stations were up there originally but the thirteenth colony was destroyed and the twelve other stations came together uniting the space stations and called it the Ark. The Ark was nothing if you think about it realistically but a glorified prison. Yes we lived barely up there. We had little food and water but we had enough to last us another hundred or so years."

"Then why did you come down now?" Lexa asks.

"And why were you a criminal to your people?" Luna asks. Clarke stiffened reflexively as memories of her father flash before.

"Does it really matter why I'm a criminal?" Clarke asks hoping they said no.

"Of course it does. How can we trust?" Dana asks but it was a rhetorical question. Clarke nods her head. She had figured so that's why Lexa had warned her before the meeting. The warning was enough to steel herself to tell them.

"Well the reason that we are down here and the reason that I'm a criminal are one in the same." Clarke glances at Lexa who nods for her to continue. "A little over a year ago a month or so before my day of birth my Dad noticed something wrong with Ark. The Ark had enough oxygen that would last us a little over a year. In other words in about a year everyone on the Ark would be dead because we didn't have enough air to breathe. My dad was the engineer who noticed the problem and he brought it to the attention of our council. They were our leaders under the Chancellor at the time a man by the name of Jaha lead them." Clarke felt anger enter her as she continued to speak. Her jaw clenched. "They wanted to keep the fact that everyone would die in a year quiet but really who were they kidding people would notice that the air was running out due to oxygen deprivation symptoms. My father disagreed with them and wanted to tell everyone. He told my Mom I overheard. Learned about it and when he tried to go public I was there when the guards came to our room arrested him and arrested me. Since every crime was a capital crime for anyone over the age of eighteen he was sentenced to death. I was considered a traitor and put in solitary confinement for a year until my mother decided to send me and the rest of the 100 hundred juvenile prisoners to earth as experimental subjects to see if earth was survivable and turns out it was. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of what happened by yourselves." Clarke finishes giving the succinct version of what happened. The elongated version would've most likely had her in tears. She could feel Lexa's eyes boring into her but she refused to look at her knowing that she'd probably breakdown.

"And your mother is the current Chancellor correct." Clarke nods. "The meeting tomorrow is for leaders only so she'll be the only one in this room. If we give her a list of things she must do in order to join us would she comply." Clarke hesitates.

"My mother is egotistical and prideful but I believe she'll do what's best for our people. But the concessions we make have to be reasonable for my people."

"If we asked you to give up your guns would you comply?" Lexa asks. Clarke turns to her.

"No she wouldn't comply with that. We grew up differently. My people aren't warriors and they will stay latched to the only source of weapon they could rely on. But if you would agree to train my people in your ways of combat then we could transition from guns to your weaponry." Clarke tells them all.

"Would you be willing to compromise on our methods of execution?" As another leader. Clarke's eyes flashed to dead bodies on the mountain, Finn appeared then Gustus was last.

"No my people would not compromise on that. We've executed people before but really no one actually had to do the actual killing our leaders let a button do the hard work. So actually cutting into a person's flesh and ending their lives wouldn't be feasible."

"Your people are soft." Leila sneers. Clarke turns to her.

"It's because we are soft that we are easily malleable. We could adapt given a chance as well as time." Clarke responds. "I speak to you now as a former leader of my people the person who felled the mountain but if you asked me if I would have killed as many people as I have now to the me who was still up there on the Ark a year ago. You would've gotten no as an answer. I've changed from the person I was before because I realized that who I am and who I need to be to survive are two different things. So you can call my people soft all you want but that doesn't change the hard fact that we are still here and we are still alive. We could be of great use to you. We could help advance your medical knowledge by what normally would've taken a hundred years in a few years maybe even less."

"We've been doing just fine without your medical expertise as you like to put it for yours." Cara speaks.

"You've also have been dying just as much. You can't treat the tougher wounds because you don't know how. We do. My mother is a damned good healer. And your people are good healers but they can't save as many as your people's lives as mine can. We may not know all there is about healing but we do have methods to save people that are considered by your standards un-savable." Cara opens her mouth to say something else.

"We are not here to argue over trivial things Cara." Lexa says in a bored tone. "You have questioned Clarke and now it is time to discuss what changes will have to be made to the coalition if they do in fact join us." Cara glares but bites back her response. "Clarke I will agree to having some of my warriors train yours but only if your guns are given up. If your people cannot agree to that then there will be no you joining the coalition." Clarke nods. "Now let us continue talking terms." The meeting went on for a long while afterwards with Clarke nodding yes to a good few of the changes. She was glad that each clan of the coalition had their own laws they use to govern their people so there weren't any problems with most of their things. Clarke was surprised though at how intricate the governing system was that they had. If you didn't look close enough you would see it as simple but it really wasn't. Finally the meeting had begun to close. "If your mother doesn't agree with these terms laid out today there is little chance of the Skaikru being the thirteenth member of the coalition. Tomorrow we will hold a vote. But first we will discuss with your mother the terms we set today and we will not bend any more than we already have."

"And if we don't join the coalition?" Clarke had to ask. Lexa looks her straight in the eyes her gaze unwavering.

"Your alliance with the Trigeda will stand but you will not be a part of the coalition so we will not expressly defend you if you come under attack from another clan. Whether the clan is from the coalition or not."

"That sounds generous." Clarke sighs heavily knowing that her people would most likely have to get ready for war if the coalition idea doesn't work out. Lexa stands.

"This meeting is adjourned you may leave if you so wish and relax for the rest of the day or you can explore the markets." Lexa tells them. Many of them left but four stayed behind. Clarke recognized them as the four clans that Lexa was expressly allied with.

"You handled yourself well in the meeting today Sky girl." Luna walks forward holding her arm out. Clarke grasps her forearm and Luna does the same with her.

"Thanks I thought I did pretty terrible."

"Relax not too many of the neutral clans spoke up so you did well enough. It's expected to have a few negative comments from the Lexa's enemy clans. They try to the bite heads off anyone who doesn't explicably hate her." Thor speaks next. "Your people have my vote." Thor tells her.

"Mochof Thor." The four of them stayed and spoke with Clarke for a while. Clarke could feel Lexa's stare on her the entire time and she figures that noticed her stare as well because after a good minute had passed they excused themselves.

"Clarke." Lexa's tone had a hint of concern in it. Clarke turns and swallows. Lexa motioned her to approach her. Clarke did as told and took a seat in Lexa's lap. She leans her head against Lexa's neck as she waits for her to speak. "You did a good job today at holding your own." Clarke glances at her to see pride shining in her eyes. The expression caused a smile to blossom on her face. "Your description of why you were sent down to earth was well received. If there is anything we know about it is that decisions to keep your people safe is something all leaders must have."

"But?" Clarke asks hearing it at the end of your sentence.

"Your former leaders judgements was shown to be faulty by me and I think one of the neutral clans as well as my enemy clans feel the same. I think your mother will not be well received if she has not changed for the better. My colleagues votes you have acquired but the neutral party as well as my enemies must be gained. You know you have my vote Clarke no matter." Lexa tells her.

"That's not all is it?" Clarke asks knowing Lexa had more to say.

"Clarke you turned eighteen over a month ago. I must know if you would have died had you stayed on the Ark?" Lexa asks her arms shaking slightly. Clarke nods her head. "You would've been sentenced to death for not committing a crime." Clarke nods once more.

"I knew too much but remember Octavia." Lexa nods stiffly. "She would have died as well for the crime of being born." Lexa's eyes widened in alarm.

"Was she cursed or something like that. If not why children are a blessing to all."

"On the Ark each family could only have one child since there was not enough oxygen for more. All females were implanted with IUDs when they become of child bearing age. When women are married it is taken out but the IUD is put back in after the first birth. I don't know how Octavia's mom did it but she gave birth to Octavia and hid her for sixteen years until she was found and killed. Her mother that is."

"Clarke what are IUDs?" Clarke went on to explain what they were and their functions to Lexa who looked at her curious yet there was a frown marring her face. She obviously didn't approve of much the Arkers had to do. Clarke didn't approve either of the one child thing but she knew it was necessary. "We should head home your people should arrive shortly." Lexa tells her. Clarke nods and stands off of her lap. "Clarke?"

"Sha Leksa."

"What will you tell them about us?" Lexa asks. Clarke turns to her to see her staring at her with a serious look.

"I'd like to be able to tell them in private before the meeting."

"If you want to wait until afterwards I would not mind Clarke." Lexa looks down not liking what she was saying but Lexa knew this had to be said. "It might make the meeting smoother if you don't tell them. I know your people do not like me and think of me as a ruthless savage who betrayed them. They would not like you being with me Clarke. They would not understand that my love for you burns hotter than the sun." Clarke swallows.

"I feel the same way for you Lexa and I want them to know. I want them to know that I'm yours and you are mine." Lexa nods stiffly.

"Still I believe it is a secret best kept for now. Your people are known for overreactions Clarke." Clarke knew she was right. She could envision the looks she'd get from them ranging from horror to disgust. If her mother went to a meeting with the twelve clan leaders with that bomb dropped on her it is less than likely that she would be understanding.

"Fine I won't tell them until tomorrow night after the vote." Lexa nods her head. "But if the voting goes bad what would happen. What could I possibly do to make things work?" Clarke asks her.

"As I said before us having a merger of clans would protect you. And my people still view you as the leader so it would work."

"What about after our deaths?"

"The next Commander could choose to get rid of them but if we had a child then it would keep our clans together but since two girls cannot possibly make that happen that plan would only last for so long."

"We can." Lexa looks at her in shock.

"Clarke I do not boast to be an anatomy specialist but I do know that two girls cannot make a child."

"The doctors on the Ark in case something bad happened came up with a way for same sex people to have children. My Mom knows the procedure but I don't know specifics. I do know that it has been used before and was successful."

"Well we have our contingency plan Clarke. Now can we go home?" Lexa asks her. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Yes let's."

"We have about an hour to ourselves any idea on what you'd like to do." Clarke smirks.

"Oh I have a few." Lexa felt warmth enter stomach at the look wondering if Clarke's mind went in the same directions as hers when she heard that. _We'll see when we get home._

…

Bellamy eyes traced the woods around them for movement. The closer they got to Trigedakru capitol the more wary he got of attack. He did not trust in the Trikru after the betrayal of their leader on Mount Weather. And now it was showing full force with how his gun was up tracing the woods. Like him many of the other delinquents were doing the same. Most of them had not been so close to a grounder without them trying to kill them or them doing the opposite so they were a lot tenser than Bellamy, Octavia, and Monroe. "If you shoot that gun and kill or even injure one of our people know that you will have a harder time joining this alliance." Ryder speaks cutting the tense silence that fell over the group.

"He's right Bell. Relax and everyone around you will relax." Octavia told her brother. It was true their people their delinquents followed Bellamy's lead still. If he was wary they would be wary. Even though Jasper hates Bellamy with almost the same passion as he hates Clarke he still glanced at him occasionally as he held his gun up towards the woods to see if there were grounders out there for them to kill.

"I am relaxed I just don't trust them." Bellamy scowls at Ryder who simply shrugs.

"If you shoot one of us your safety won't be guaranteed whether you trust me or not." Ryder responds.

"Not to mention that a few warriors have been following us since we left camp." Lincoln states.

"What we never agreed to that?" Abby states. Ryder just shrugs.

"What you agree to is something I don't truly care about Chancellor. I'm following my Heda's orders."

"The same Heda who shamed your people and left your allies to die. When things got serious she turned tail and ran. Jus drein jus daun my ass." Octavia responds with a snarl. Ryder's hand moves to his sword but Lincoln stands in front of Octavia. Ryder knew if he wanted to he could kill him and the one who disrespected his Heda easily but not without fault for himself. He was given the task by his Heda to ensure their safety to Polis. They were only an hour or so away but the skaikru's disrespect towards his Heda could not stand.

"No the Heda who saved over three hundred of my people. Ignored our traditions and damaged her place as head of the Coalition to save her people. You don't know anything about my Heda or all the trials she's been through to reach who she was. She's been ruling our people since she was twelve and brought together twelve different clans four years later who normally are at each other's throats together for peace. That is the woman I take orders from and you'd do well to remember that you may be on the ground skaikru but you know nothing of what has been going on down here." With that Ryder walks off knowing he defended his Heda well. His pride of his Heda showed through his speech to fool hardy sky girl. Ryder had seen his Heda go through trials and tribulations. Loving and losing yet she still stayed strong and lead her people with the right goals in mind. She had always put her people first. And Ryder was honestly happy to know that the Skai Prisa was worming her way through Heda's thick armor and making her whole once more. She ruled well with only half of her fire but now the other half had ignited and Ryder was ecstatic to see where it would lead his Heda.

"You shouldn't have spoke of Heda like that Octavia." Lincoln admonishes his love. Lincoln despite what occurred on the mountain was still very much loyal to his Heda and knew that she had given up a lot for her people. Their way was a way of battle and she had denied them of that on the Mountain but she had a good reason. In the heat of the moment Lincoln urged her to let them fight but deep down he knew that all her decisions were for the good of their people no matter how much a few of them shamed them.

"I can't believe you're defending her Lincoln. She left us all to die." Raven huffs out. Lincoln nods in agreement.

"Yes but I am still loyal to Heda for good reason."

"I don't see how." Lincoln sighs hearing Bellamy say this. Out of all of the people here he had hoped he'd understand. Lincoln decided it was best tell them of why he was so loyal to Lexa despite all the pain she had caused the Skaikru. He knew they were close to the capitol but there was enough time to pass.

"Our Commander is chosen by the spirit of the previous Commander." Lincoln begins only to be cut off.

"So what some dead guy is supposed to say who the next fucking Commander. Well that's fucking great no wonder you guys are so…" Seeing the intense glares from everyone in the vicinity Jasper shut up but glared silently at the ground.

"As I was saying the next Heda is chosen by the spirit of the previous Heda. When the previous Heda dies it is said that all women who were pregnant at the time were possible holders of the future Heda. Though sometimes the Heda's spirit does not settle for that group. When Heda turned eight all children of that age up to fourteen were to meet with those closest to the previous Commander to see who he had chosen. Those people are Onya, Gostos and Indra. Indra was his second, Onya his child and Gostos was the head of the guard. Two what was deemed simple test for the Commander's chosen was given and the only one to pass was Heda."

"What were the tests?" Abby asks hearing the story she couldn't help but be curious. She disliked Lexa honestly and didn't think much of a child ruling an entire clan like she did but the story was taking her mind off the long trek they were taking.

"The first of the test was to enter inside a tent and choose items off a table. There were said to be thirty items and the candidates could choose as much as they wanted. Needless to say everyone chose the wrong items or the right items and then took too much. Honestly I'm sure they guessed because some of them were in the tent for hours. I was in there myself for a good while before I was excused. When I walked out Lexa went in. She was the last candidate. She went inside the tent and came back out minutes later with a metal chain around her neck that had a lock on it. In her hand was a simple dagger with a wooden handle. Those were the things that the previous Commander were most fond of. According to Indra the dagger was given to the previous Commander by his mate on their bonding day."

"They could've helped her." Nathan scoffed not believing in the spiritual mumbo jumbo that Lincoln was saying.

"No one is allowed to help the candidates such actions are met with death by a thousand cuts. If you are found trying to cheat the selection it is seen as a traitorous action." Ryder cuts in. Lincoln nods in agreement before continuing the story.

"Next they ordered the ten year old girl to go and find the largest animal in the forest and kill it with the dagger of the former Commander. The largest, strongest and fiercest animal in the forest is the Pauna. I believe Clarke called it a giant mutant gorilla."

"That's insane. How could you do that to a child?"

"Heda stopped being a child the moment she was chosen as Heda. The spirits of all past Heda's were with her. Heda walked into the forest and did not return for todays. When she did she returned with the body of a Pauna. No one knows how she killed it but she did. I was twelve at the time and had just been chosen as a second of a healer warrior. I was in awe of a girl two years younger than me." Lincoln tells them. He sees a glare from Octavia and he looked at her with confusion. "Anya took her as her second and taught her how to be a leader and a warrior. Heda went with Anya to her village to train. On one of Anya's visits to Tondc Heda came with her. At that time I was out with my first, my mentor. The Mountain Men had taken three people in the past week and he did not want me taking any chances as I looked for herbs for the tribe." Lincoln closes his eyes. "We were attacked by Reapers. My mentor fought valiantly but he soon fell there were five of them and only two of us. I fought as well as I could but you've all seen the strength of a reaper. By the end of things I was being approached by three Reapers. I was going to die I knew it. Heda she saved my life. As soon as I thought I was going to die an arrow whistled by and embedded itself in the skull of one of the Reapers coming towards me. The other two turned and viewed Heda as the bigger threat and attacked. She just calmly notched another arrow and let it fly. It landed true on one the other though kept coming. She drew her sword and moved swiftly like a rushing river and killed him in mere seconds when it took me minutes to kill my foe. I knew then that the Commander had done more than chosen a good vessel for his spirit. I went to thank her for saving me but she just stared at me before saying 'I didn't do it for you I did it for the people of Tondc they cannot lose another healer even one as young as you are' before walking off. I tried to thank her some more and she soon got annoyed and beat me to a pulp. My jaw broke and I could not talk for a month I think she had made that happen on purpose because that's as long as she stayed in Tondc before going to Polis."

"We are here." Ryder calls stopping the story. Lincoln felt himself grow in excitement because he had not been in Polis since he was brought their by his second first who was also a healer warrior. The group clears the tree line and it was easy to see the shock on their faces. But Lincoln ignored it and beamed at the place. Though his excitement dwindled when he saw the group of warriors waiting for them. Indra was standing talking to a man that was very familiar to Lincoln. Lincoln groans audibly when he realizes that it was Alec. Lincoln watches as Ryder walks up to the group. The heads are turned towards them and Alec smiles broadly as he walks towards them.

"A grounder smiling well that's new." Bellamy whispers lowering his weapon. His eyes still on the huge walls in front of him. Though that was new as well but he quickly got over his shock unlike some of the rest of them. Bellamy glances at Abby to she was still standing at the huge walls as was a good many of the others. "Guys!" Bellamy hisses to them to get their attention as Alec comes up to them. Abby immediately snaps out of the shock she was in and steps forward and holds out her hand to be shaken.

"I am Alec Captain of Heda's guard." Alec shakes her hand reminded of the action by Clarke. She had told them they shook hands and not forearms. Alec thought it was strange way to attest strength of an individual by shaking their hands but who was he to judge. So he just rolled with it.

"I'm Abigail Griffin Chancellor of Camp Jaha." Abby shakes his hand. Alec releases her hand and steps back.

"First and foremost I welcome you to Polis. Now I must collect your guns." Alec waves his hand and a man appeared with a bin. "You can have them back when you leave but for now place them here." Abby looked like she wanted to argue but one head shake from Lincoln paused her. He tilted his head slightly to the sentry's at the top who had their arrows pointed at them.

"Come on guys." Bellamy sighs taking off his assault rifle. He puts it in the bin. The delinquents followed his lead but many of them tightened their hands on their spears or knives they carried on them. Jasper was the last one to put his pistol in the bin. Octavia and Lincoln didn't carry any guns so they were exempt from the check. Alec then turns to Lincoln and smirks at him.

"Good to see you again Lincoln." Lincoln looked at him in plain annoyance.

"I wish I could say the same towards you Alec." Lincoln replied gruffly. Alec shrugs.

"Whatever dude." Alec then turns back to the Skaikru representatives. "I was ordered by Heda to escort you to her residence."

"Isn't it customary for her to be here?" Abby questions him.

"Heda has just finished attending a meeting with the twelve clans. So she's waiting in her home for you." Alec responds. "Follow me please." Alec turns to Indra who was staring at Octavia who in fact was looking everywhere but at Indra. "Open the gate! Indra Heda needs to speak with you about the situation that has recently occurred." Indra nods her head the frown that was always on her face becomes deeper. Alec turns towards the Skaikru dignitaries a smile still on his face. "Come on the way to Heda's house you'll get to see the sights." The gate opens and the group enters inside Polis.

Raven was the first one to enter the city. When she did she paused. It was something that she had not expected the city to be like. She expected the same houses that she had seen in Tondc that barely stood. She didn't expect houses made out of stone and brick. Buildings that looked as if they were crafted beautifully by an artist's hand. She didn't expect that the gate would open and close using electricity. Raven didn't expect to see children roaming the streets playing freely among their peers. Adults walking the streets without a weapon or armor on them with simple clothing. She didn't expect to see a regular city like the one's she saw in the movies back on the Ark.

"I didn't expect this." Abby whispers but everyone heard her. Alec turns.

"Welcome to Polis." He bows slightly. "I shall be the grand tour master and the handsome face of the group."

"Alec silence and take us to Heda." Indra orders him. Alec frowns.

"Since I only take orders from Heda I'll have to say uh no." Alec responds a smirk pleasant on his face when he sees Indra's eyes twitch. _Oh this will be a fun walk._ He thinks before he walks off.

Bellamy stares at his back trying to figure out why he was so different from the other warriors. He said he was Lexa's personal guard but the only ones he's met were Gustus and Ryder. Both who were complete stiffs who spoke as if Lexa shitted gold and pissed diamonds. They pretty much worshipped. Well Gustus did until he died but that is in the past. Bellamy glances back at the others who had more personal interactions with grounders to see they were just as confused. "You said all grounders were stiffs." Nathan states.

"I think he's a different breed." Monroe tells him and the other delinquents.

"Yes he is." Lincoln growls. Octavia looks at him weirdly.

"Okay you don't like him why."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lincoln huffs glaring at Alec's back as he pointing at different things in the area that the Skaikru would find useful. Too bad none of them were paying attention they were just looking at the surroundings in awe. Octavia shrugs her shoulders and looks around her group. She noticed her friends were looking around in awe not paying attention to their surroundings for dangers. _Some guards they are._ Only Bellamy, Nathan, Monroe and Octavia herself looked to be wary of the surrounding grounders that were whispering and pointing at them. Abby their leader seemed as entranced with the surroundings as everyone else.

"Seems like we'll have to be more on guard." Bellamy states fingering his knife speaking to Octavia.

"Heda did not invite you here to kill you." Lincoln states.

"Sorry to say I won't take your word for it." Bellamy responds. He continues looking around warily. As they walked he wished that Clarke was them. He knew that she wouldn't have everyone on high alert and would walk through this city like she owned it but still be wary of her surroundings. Bellamy knew that Clarke displayed confidence in times she didn't feel confident at and he knew that he missed that. He missed her.

"We are here." Bellamy looks up at the mansion in front of him. _She lives here!_ Bellamy thinks in shock. He then shakes his head knowing that the girl would probably not live anywhere that it's stature did not match her own. Even though he met her only a few times he knew that about her. "I'll take you to throne room she should be there."

"She has throne room that's kind of kickass." Pam one of the delinquents whisper. Bellamy shakes his head at the comment and walks inside behind Alec leading the way in case an enemy presented itself. The others followed soon after. Alec walked briskly down the twisting hallways until he arrived at the door to the throne room.

"Honey I'm home!" Alec yells throwing the door open.

"You have no sense of propriety Alec." Abby hears the arrogant voice of the grounder commander and walks into the room. But pauses her face going pale at the sight of a huge tiger lounging next to the Commander with its head in Lexa's lap as Lexa calmly played with a dagger in her hand. Her face had an uninterested look on it as if she did not care about their arrival. Abby then glares at her and Lexa didn't look the least bothered. She hears scratching sounds to her left and she turns to see a young woman with a beautifully crafted dagger strapped to her leg sitting on the floor drawing Lexa. The woman didn't glance at her but her back looked familiar to Abby. "I welcome you to my home Abby. Is it to your liking?"

"Surprisingly it isn't the hovel I thought it'd be." Abby shoots back. Bellamy curses next to her as the playful Alec becomes immediately hostile and turns to Abby with the fiercest glare that almost anyone in the room had ever seen.

"I'd advise you to speak to Heda with the utmost respect Abigail of the Sky People. You'd do well to remember in whose house you stand in and the person who is being quite hospitable to your people." Alec practically growls out. Bellamy watches as the person with the drawing pad stops drawing. He warily puts his hand on his knife his action caused the others to mimic his movements wary of what would happen next.

"Hospitable she left our people to die on that godforsaken Mountain and tried to kill our people a good many of times." Abby snarls back.

"Yet you still live not to mention you are invaders who are still inhabiting Trikru land! Heda is still being quite gracious by not forcing you and your people off our land."

"Em Plen Alek!" Lexa's voice booms. Just like that the hooded figure stands unveiling her hood and the people in the room stare at her in shock. Clarke who they thought were missing at best and dead at worst was standing in front of her in grounder garb with her hair braided in their style.


	17. Kongeda 2

Chapter 16

Clarke smirks at the slightly annoyed look on Lexa's face. She knew she had spiked Lexa's interest with her words before they left the meeting room. To say the least Lexa was not pleased when Clarke told her she wanted to draw her. So she had Lexa pose like she was when they had first met but the only difference was that Reisha lied her head on her head looking threatening yet comfortable. It added to what Clarke viewed as the badass vibe she got from Lexa. Despite Lexa's annoyance the two of them talked about multiple things as Clarke drew Lexa the two of them becoming closer in that hour. The two of them talked about their Dads who both were dead. Neither of them broaching the subjects of their mothers.

Clarke felt the subject was something Lexa would rather avoid and Clarke felt the same about her own mother. Clarke had forgiven Abby but she still could not see the reason behind her actions at getting her own husband killed. She could not see beyond how her mother could be so selfish and so Clarke knew she didn't want to try to repair their already broken bond. She wished that she could try. Clarke sighs heavily at the thought of this. Her mind working had been noticed by Lexa who addressed it immediately. "Do not think so loudly Clarke." Lexa speaks. Clarke looks up from her incomplete drawing to her love.

"I can't help it. I know their coming and I can't help but feel worried. I'm excited a lot less than I was yesterday at hearing of their arrival. I don't think I will be able to take their judgmental stares."

"I understand what you're saying Clarke but you will not know how they feel until they arrive. Now go back to drawing me. I feel I make a great portrait." Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa's slightly narcissistic comment but it made her smile. So with her mind on Lexa she went back to drawing. She was so into it she almost didn't notice Alec's entrance though it was hard to miss his honey I'm home comment as well as the look of annoyance that crossed Lexa's face momentarily. Clarke released a chuckle. A few seconds later she feels a stare on her. She glances to her right to see Bellamy staring at her in confusion. Clarke released a relieved sound knowing that they didn't notice it was her. She wanted to gather herself before seeing them fully. Her eyes noticed Jasper. The first thing he noticed was the slight crazy look in his eyes as well as the pain. Clarke heart aches knowing that she was the cause of the pain and maybe the crazy. But she didn't move from her spot. She wanted to gather herself but she also wanted to see how they handled themselves in front of Lexa. If it went badly she'd have to coach her mother harshly for her meeting with the other twelve clans.

"I welcome you to my home Abby. Is it to your liking?" Clarke knew that with those words Lexa was testing the ground. Clarke was also listening for her mother's response hoping for the best but she knew that she'd probably be disappointed and she was.

"Surprisingly it isn't the hovel I thought it'd be." Clarke swallows as she sees Alec whirl on her his anger embodying him. She had only seen Alec anger a few times and it was when someone he cared about was being attacked in some way or disrespected. A grounder male hit Clarke's ass one time and he was pounded into the ground. Let's say he won't ever be doing that anytime soon. But Alec hated the most was when someone disrespected Lexa.

"I'd advise you to speak to Heda with the utmost respect Abigail of the Sky People. You'd do well to remember in whose house you stand in and the person who is being quite hospitable to your people." Alec growls out. Clarke sighs putting down her drawing utensil knowing things could only go down hill from here. She notices Bellamy shift and was eyeing her warily. _Good he's wary of his surroundings._

"Hospitable she left our people to die on that godforsaken Mountain and tried to kill our people a good many of times." Abby snarls back. Clarke bites her bottom lip. The only truth in that statement was the Mountain part if Lexa had honestly set out to kill the Skaikru she wouldn't have let Clarke walk up to her camp of a thousand and let her live. Any diplomatic action would've ended in death but that didn't happen because the Commander is Lexa.

"Yet you still live not to mention you are invaders who are still inhabiting Trikru land! Heda is still being quite gracious by not forcing you and your people off our land." Alec responds to her even more heatedly. Clarke notices the air shimmering around Alec's gloved hands and knew that he had let his thin almost invisible wires out ready to use them.

"Em Pleni Alek!" Lexa's voice booms having noticed as well. Clarke stood at this hearing the tone of Lexa's voice. Lexa was ready to kill Clarke's mother. Her movement caused everyone to look at her. Clarke shoots Lexa small smile before removing her hood. She could see the shock blooming on their faces. She saw them morph from shock to disbelief, anger, hate, worry, relief and happiness. The last three were what relieved Clarke the most. The happiness and relief were exhibited by Bellamy. Relief and worry were shown by Nathan, Lincoln, Raven, Monroe and the other delinquents there. Disbelief was plain as day on her mother's face.

Clarke knew it was because of how she looked. Anger was from Octavia. Clarke knew she still did not forgive her for what happened in Tondc. And the hate was on Jasper's face. It was pure hate that smacked Clarke in the face but she didn't let the pain show on her face from the look instead she cracks a small smile. She felt relieved to see her friends were doing well but she did notice that they were a little thin. She'd worry about that later when she was alone. "Clarke. You're alive you're safe." Bellamy states walking towards her. A smile on his face. Faster than anyone could move or even think Reisha moved off of her perch and leaped towards them getting in between the two snarling at Bellamy. Bellamy jumped back drawing his knife. Clarke moved and placed her hand lightly on the huge creatures back. She could feel that her hair was standing on end. She was threatening Bellamy for reasons Clarke did not know.

"Reisha chil yu daun." (Calm yourself) Lexa orders before standing. She looks at Indra inclining her head towards her before turning to Bellamy. "I apologize for Reisha's rash behavior. She and Clarke have gotten close in the little while she's been staying here. She will not let anyone she doesn't know approach Clarke so you should back away slowly Bellamy of the Sky people." Lexa advises. Clarke glances at Lexa and glares at her silently telling her to tell Reisha to come to her. "Come Reisha." Reisha slowly turns her head towards Lexa before trotting off towards her. "Clarke of the Sky People I'll leave you with your people. I must discuss with Indra and Alec about the situation from the other day."

"Wait then I should come too." Clarke tells her. Lexa shakes her head.

"No you must have words with your people." With that Lexa leaves with her Chief and head guard. As soon as they do Bellamy rushes to Clarke and pulls her into a hug. Clarke returns the hug a smile on her face. It was good to see Bellamy again. She felt relieved to see the rest of her friends as well.

"Clarke!" Clarke pulls back from Bellamy and is pulled into a hug by her mother. Clarke hugs her back. Her eyes on the other delinquents who looked like they were waiting their turn. So Clarke pries herself loose from her mother. And goes to her other friends a smile on her face. She hugs them and they all join together in a group hug. Clarke releases a small laugh at their exuberance. She missed them all. She didn't realize how much until she had saw them.

"When I was told you guys were coming I expected guards and Marcus to be here?" Clarke states stepping.

"Well a lot has happened since you've been gone Clarke. Or rather a lot has happened since you abandoned us." Octavia huffs. Clarke tries not wince at the tone.

"Hey chill O she needed time." Raven punches Octavia's shoulders.

"Thanks Raven." Clarke hugs her.

"We all needed time but none of just up and left forgetting their duties." Octavia responds.

"Yeah well next time we're in a middle of war why don't you make all the decisions? I'm sure we'll be a lot better off with someone brash who won't think about the decisions her actions would cause or trouble anyone in the future. I tried my best with what I had. What would have had me do move every single member of Tondc out of it so Bellamy would get killed and then we would have never gotten our friends back?" Clarke responds harshly. The deaths at Tondc will forever weigh heavily on Clarke's heart just like all the death she's caused or let happen to innocent people or rather who she viewed as innocent. She was tired of having Octavia rip into her about that. "Play a different tune O because the, I let everyone die in Tondc is getting old. Why don't you try the new one about how I irradiated an entire mountain that's a lot better? Especially since there is a good amount of hate coming from Jasper." Clarke turns in time for her to see him lunge at her. Her defensive instincts that Lexa had been drilling into her kicked in. She moved pivoting slightly grabbing and tossing him on the floor using his own momentum against him. He hit the ground hard releasing a gasp in pain at having the wind knocked out of him. She stands tall looking at her friends who were staring at her in shock as well as her mother. "We have the room to ourselves for a while so I know you have questions for me so ask me." Ignoring the groaning boy on the floor.

Clarke instinctively knew that there was no repairing what happened with Jasper. There is no forgiving and forgetting the treachery she did to him. She had a feeling that he would try to kill her multiple times but he hoped none would be in front of Lexa. Clarke cared for Jasper or maybe she cared for the old Jasper more than the new hate filled one. But since she was the cause of his drastic change she wanted to at least give him a chance to see why she did it. To make him understand. Clarke has come to terms with what she did on the mountain because of Lexa. She thought she'd be able to come to terms with it without if she would though it'd take longer than a month and a half. Clarke knew that coming to terms with all the death she caused didn't mean she was over it she just learned how to deal with the guilt, the pain and the self-hatred that has been eating her up. She's dealing with the ghost of the past well enough. Because of that she can let herself love again. Allow herself to have someone whom she's in love with and vice versa. She could let herself be happy and for now that was good enough for Clarke. Clarke wishes though that her friends and Mother could see that.

"Clarke what happened to you?" Abby gasps out after the long silence. Clarke turned to her anger in her eyes.

"Life happened Mom. That's what happened to me. Now can we get this show on the road or not I want to get into the conversation Lexa is having with Alec and Indra." Clarke tells her. Raven stares at her for a while taking her in. She realized that Clarke changed and she changed for the better. She could still see the glimmer in Clarke that she saw when she first met her but she's been hardened to survive in this world. She's become someone who knows how to survive on Earth. Clarke had been grounderfied and Raven honestly didn't view it as anything bad. Octavia underwent the same transformation and it has helped Camp Jaha a lot more than it has impeded it. But Raven also understood that the transformation Clarke underwent is a lot different than Octavia's and is definitely for the better.

"Clarke where did you go and why did you leave us?" Nathan asks her. "I mean we just got the Princess of the delinquents back. We were all together again so why did you leave us." Clarke turns to him and he notes the sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go to the sitting room I'm sure you're all are tired from your trip." Clarke leaves the room and leads her people to the sitting room. Clarke settles comfortably on the long comfortable black couch. Bellamy sat to Clarke's right which made her smile. Surprisingly Raven sat on her left so she was in between the two. Her mother sat across from her on another couch with Nathan and Monroe. Octavia took the love seat with Lincoln. The other delinquents spread out some leaning against the walls others on different couches and some sitting on the floor. Jasper was hiding in a corner but Clarke kept her eye on him but still gave the others her attention. "To answer your question I couldn't stay there knowing what I had to do to get you guys out of the mountain. I had to think. I had to make peace with myself. I didn't really go anywhere specific when I left. I went to Mount Weather and picked up some ammo for my pistol after that I wandered around the forest." Clarke tells them.

"How did you end up here then?" Octavia asks clear suspicion in her voice. Clarke laughs lightly remembering the incident she had been before meeting Lexa.

"Well I knew winter was coming soon despite me only be gone a few days. I figured I should get back to Camp Jaha sooner or later so I went in the direction I thought was towards the Camp. On the way ended being chased by wolves. I ran and came to the edge of a cliff so I decided to jump into the rushing river below I almost drowned if not for one of the Commander's scouts. Turns out I was a lot closer to Polis than Camp Jaha." Clarke explains as she does so she fiddles with one of daggers in her sheathe. She remembered to call Lexa the Commander in front of her people. She frowns slightly it was hard pretending they weren't together. Honestly Clarke wanted to tell them now.

"Clarke!" Clarke jumps before she turns to Raven who now looked sheepish after yelling in her ear.

"What Raven?" Clarke winces rubbing her ear as if the pain would go away.

"Sorry you zoned out. We asked another question." Clarke waits for her to ask. "After Lexa found you why didn't you come back to Camp Jaha?"

"I told Lexa I'd be her liaison between our two groups. I was even at the twelve clan meeting today which we need to talk about."

"Wait nobody told you that you could be the liaison." Abby tells her daughter. Clarke paused trying to figure out the nicest way to respond without being extremely rude. _Oh fuck it._

"Yeah well I am the liaison. I've spoken with all twelve leaders of the coalition and it might do you good to listen to what I have to say and what they will say tomorrow in the meeting."

"Why do we need to listen to you a murderer and to a bunch of savages?" Clarke breathes in sharply at Jasper's words. _We're not savages and I'm not a murderer._ Clarke thinks before she blinks in shock at what she thought.

"You got something to say then say it Jasper." Clarke turns towards him her face blank and emotionless. Her friends and mother who met Lexa were able to tell that she was resembling the grounder Commander a lot more than she did before she went AWOL.

"Yeah I do actually. You're a filthy murderer who should be floated for what you've done. You killed hundreds of innocent people. You side with these filthy savages."

"They were hardly innocent!" Nathan shoots back. The rest of the room murmurs in agreement. Jasper laughs harshly.

"You're only saying that because it was Clarke who pulled that lever if it was anyone else they'd probably be tried for war crimes and murder." Clarke clenches and unclenches her fist. She hadn't fully mastered the control over your emotions thing but she was getting better.

"You're right I do side with these so called filthy savages Jasper. Yet these whom you call savages have been living down here without anyone's help for what a hundred or so years. They've built cities made lives for themselves have their own hierarchical structure as well as a functioning military. If you haven't noticed they do have technology which for some reason in your mind decides who is and isn't a savage. They may not have technological weapons but they do have the bare minimum technological innovations. I guess the people down here that weren't savages were the mountain men. It's not like they weren't bleeding the true innocent people for ages who just wanted to look after their families and friends and not have to worry about the mountain men turning their people into monsters who hunt them and feed on them. So yeah all the clans in this coalition are a bunch of savages yet here you are needing these savages help because they sure as hell don't need you." Clarke stands from her seat. "Let's see how well you last through winter without them because I'm counting on over half of you being dead by the time winter is over and I'm sure the dead will be the people you're supposedly supposed to be protecting. Yet you sit there on your high horse and judge the only people that are even contemplating helping you. Before you get all the people in Camp Jaha killed including yourselves let me remind you that they don't need us. Never have never will. Keep going as you are now and you will fail and no one will be there to pick you up again."

Clarke leaves the room leaving the others in shock. She immediately goes looking for Lexa. But she knows she'll be in the war room which wasn't a long walk. All she had to do was go up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Clarke nods at the three guards stationed outside the door. She opens the door and walks straight into Lexa's war room. She closes the door behind her walking over to Lexa who was looking at her curiously. Clarke stands beside Lexa irritation written on her face. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Didn't go well would be an overstatement at how well it didn't go Lexa. I don't think we'll be getting that coalition tomorrow." Clarke notices as she talks the other two in the room that is Indra and Alec begin to walk out. As soon as the door closes behind them Clarke leans into Lexa and Lexa wraps her arm around her waist.

"Don't worry there is still plan B Clarke."

"I don't want to bond with you out of obligation Lexa." Clarke sighs. "Not to mention if we do it too soon then the other clan leaders will think you courting me is fake and that will cause more dissention."

"I know my love but we might just have to anyway. If I know the Azgeda Kwin then I know that as soon as you don't get the coalition she will most likely declare war on your people." Clarke stiffens looking up at Lexa in shock.

"Why would she do that? We have nothing that they would want."

"Clarke, Leila hates me. She'd do anything to hurt me. She'll hurt the one I love to get to me. It doesn't matter if it's physically or emotionally. Seeing you in any kind of pain wounds me Clarke and that's what she'd go for. You are my strength and my weakness. You are everything." Clarke sees the true pain on Lexa's face. Clarke feels the need to soothe that painful feeling in her heart. So she turns in Lexa's arm lifting her hand up to her face.

"Lexa I know that you worry for me God I feel the same for you. Every time you get of our bed and leave this house I fear some assassin will get you. I fear that you'd be challenged for your position so another will get your spirit. Just like I'm your strength and weakness you are mine Lexa. I can't lose you. You are not alone in this fear Lexa." Lexa nods her face calming slightly leaning into her touch. Clarke smiles and Lexa returns it before titling her head slightly to lay a kiss upon her lips. Clarke closes her eyes feeling the whisper of the kiss before deepening it. They move their lips against the others neither trying to dominate the other to just feel one another. A fire is lit within Clarke as she melts into Lexa. Her arms wrap around Lexa's neck as she presses herself closer. Lexa pulls back from the kiss and places light kisses along Clarke's neck. Clarke releases a moan of pleasure. A knock on the door causes Lexa to lift her head slightly though she kept it a mere two inches from Clarke.

"Chit!" (What) Lexa yells in annoyance. Clarke releases a small laugh placing her head into Lexa's neck. "It's not funny my weakness." Lexa whispers.

" _The Skaikru called Bellami wishes entry to speak to Klark Heda._ " Lexa stiffens hearing Alec tell her this and Clarke frowns wondering what he wanted. Lexa turns to Clarke an angry frown marring her face. Clarke moves her head out of Lexa's shoulder.

"Do you know what he wants?" Clarke shakes her head. She feels Lexa tightens her arms around her waist.

"Lexa do not forget I belong to you." Lexa relaxes her hold slightly nodding.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah I should probably see what he wants." Lexa sighs heavily. Clarke smiles at her clear dislike of having Bellamy near her. She presses a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Klark." Clarke steps out of her hold. "Sen em op." (Send him in) Lexa speaks. A minute or so passes before the door opens. Bellamy walks in the room. He stares at Lexa few moments before nodding his head towards her. He turns to Clarke smiling at her. Clarke hesitantly smiles back.

"Alec said you'd like to talk to me." Clarke begins. Bellamy glances at Lexa.

"Alone would be nice." Bellamy gives Clarke a look and Lexa makes a guttural sound that was like a growl. Clarke looks at her in disbelief before turning back to Bellamy.

"If it's about what happened a few minutes ago you may speak freely in front of Lexa."

"It's not about that Clarke." Bellamy states his voice strained glancing at Lexa. "So I'd like to speak to you alone." Clarke looks at Lexa who face goes blank.

"Klark I'll leave you to your discussion. But Gavin will stay in here."

"If one of your men will be in here then it's the same as having you here." Clarke tells her softly before Bellamy could say anything noting the angry look on his face.

"Fine I understand but we will continue our conversation as soon as you're done so I'll be waiting outside." Lexa tells her but it was very veiled threat in Clarke's eyes. 'If you need me I'll be close by' is what Clarke knows Lexa was saying just now.

"Okay." Clarke nods her head and Lexa leaves closing the door behind her.

"You two seem close." Bellamy states. Clarke raised her eyebrow at him.

"We were close before the mountain incident we were friends." Clarke states. It wasn't a lie.

"And now."

"I've forgiven her for her betrayal and we're starting over again." Clarke veiled the truth but didn't lie once more. Bellamy looks at her in disbelief.

"You trust her again after she left us to die?" Bellamy asks anger coating his voice.

"Yes I do. I understand her decision and I know that if I were given the same choice I would've taken it." _Lexa also told me the circumstances under which she took the deal. How could I fault her for saving her people who were under gun point with a firing squad ready to kill them all?_ Clarke thinks to herself. She knew she was angry at Lexa at the beginning but now that she thought back on it. _I think I was more angry about her leaving me on the mountain than about you guys. Her betrayal shook my mending heart._ Clarke realized this before and that's the reason why she felt more at ease around Lexa the reason why she could freely love her. She knew Lexa's decision wasn't personal and that she had to do what she had to do.

"You can't be serious. It doesn't matter the reason she left your friends your people to die."

"You didn't die now did you Bellamy. They didn't all die. I saved them and I made a choice that I knew that I had to make for my people just like Lexa did. You think she's not getting a backlash from her decision think again. Some of her generals thinks she's a coward-"

"That's because she is!" Bellamy yells.

"No she isn't a coward. She does right by her people. Our friendship wasn't something to put ahead of the lives of hundreds of her people Bellamy." Clarke shakes her head stopping him from speaking. "She's a good person and the sooner you realize that the easier this all will be."

"She's a ruthless heartless person Clarke." Clarke breathes in and exhales trying to stop herself from lashing out. Her fingers move along her daggers before she finally speaks.

"Since you don't want to believe in her goodness and her kindness I won't force you. Honestly out of everyone I thought you'd understand that a leader must protect their people at all costs." Clarke shakes her head. "Now if that's all you wanted please leave I have more important things to talk about with Lexa." Bellamy clenches his jaw before staring at Clarke.

"Fine I need to know if you'll be coming back with us to Camp Jaha?" Bellamy asks. Clarke closes her eyes.

"Are you asking for my Mom or you?" Clarke asks. Bellamy looks away.

"I'm asking for everybody Clarke. I need you the delinquents need you. I can't keep them in line by myself. The people at Camp Jaha most of the adults avoid them. We don't feel like them." Clarke understood what Bellamy was saying. She saw how they moved about during the Mount Weather incidents. It was like none of them would prepare themselves. None of the guards allowed anyone else to touch guns to be able to defend themselves knowing that they could have.

"I'll need to talk to Lexa about going back."

"What why?"

"I'm still our liaison Bellamy I'll be needed here in Polis." Clarke though truly wanted to stay with Lexa. She didn't want to go back to Camp Jaha where her people her delinquents viewed her as a savior and where she knew the adults would treat her like a murderer. Clarke would rather stay in the capitol where the grounders respected not because she killed tons of people but because she protected her own. They looked at her in respect not in fear or reverence a look that Clarke could relax under.

"Abby can send someone else." Bellamy responds.

"Who Lincoln, Octavia?" Clarke questions. "Lincoln was ousted by his clan is now a traitor. Octavia is too impulsive and runs on her emotions too much. Marcus would be a good person to send but I already know their culture. I've been living with them for weeks. They know me and I them." Clarke tells him trying to push not returning to Jaha.

"Clarke I need you back at Jaha. You need to be with your people." Clarke closes her eyes before saying what she felt in her heart.

"I feel more at home here Bellamy."

"These aren't your people Clarke." Bellamy responds. Clarke sighs heavily not wanting to argue anymore. Her friends had been here for about an hour or so and have already given her a headache.

"Fine Bellamy whatever is that all you wanted to say?" Clarke questions him. Bellamy shakes his head a serious look comes on his face. He steps close to Clarke and she raises her eyebrow.

"Like I said before I need you with me at Camp Jaha Clarke." Clarke hearts thump in trepidation worry flowing through her. "When you left I felt a hole in my heart and I knew you were the cause. I knew that I had fallen for you Clarke." Bellamy tells her honesty shining in his eyes. Clarke shakes her head stepping away from him.

"Bellamy I don't feel the same way about you." Clarke tells him. Bellamy looks shocked for a few moments and then angry.

"Yes you do."

"How the hell can you tell me what I feel!?" Clarke explodes. "I don't like you that way Bellamy Blake. I think of you like a brother at most and a friend at the least." Bellamy clenches his jaw. He looked to say something else but the door opened and Lexa walks in her hand resting on her sword lightly silently threatening Bellamy.

"We weren't finished talking." Bellamy glares at her. Lexa looks at her in question.

"Yes we were." Clarke tells her. Lexa nods.

"Leave my war room Bellamy of the Sky People." Lexa eyes bore into him. Bellamy turns to Clarke silently pleading with his eyes.

"Leave Bellamy." Bellamy clenches his jaw before stomping out of the room closing the door behind him or rather slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something I just heard you yell so I came in." Lexa told her not looking the least bit apologetic. Her hand though was now relaxed at her side. Clarke sighs.

"No I'm fine that you did Lexa." Clarke tells her. Lexa nods stiffly watching the door with slight annoyance. Clarke stares at her for a moment. "You were eavesdropping."

"What is eavesdropping?"

"It's when you listen to someone's conversation without them knowing." Clarke tells her. Lexa shrugs not looking guilty at all. "So you heard what he said to me?" Clarke stares at Lexa and she nods again. "And you heard my response." She watches as a small smile appears on her face.

"Yeah I did. Thank you Clarke."

"Don't thank me for that Lexa. I told you I'm yours and only yours." Lexa nods.

"We should get back to your people they will be looking for you now in full."

"Fine but I want to talk to you about what you spoke with Indra and Alec on later." Lexa sighs and nods as the two leave in search of the Skaikru.


	18. Kongeda 3

**Sorry for the late reuploads. I have literally not logged onto my online account in forever. College and life in general has been kicking my ass. But don't worry I'll be back on the uploads. Though, I'm sorry to say that I may be putting off Spirit's Chosen for like for ever. Or deleting it either one. I'm not really feeling that story anymore. Writer's block is a terrible thing. But all this aside I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Clarke sits on the floor in the sitting room with Reisha lying beside her. Her massive head in her lap. She rubs her hand across her fur feeling the huge cat purr in pleasure. She laughs lightly when Reisha yawns turning over discreetly telling her to rub her stomach. Clarke does so. She looks up from her ministration and stares at her friends who were watching Reisha with slight fear. She noticed that Octavia and Raven looked at the large cat with awe and excitement. She smiles at them. "You know she wouldn't mind if you came over and pet her." The two of them got up from their spots. Raven walked over and as Octavia tried to walk over Bellamy caught her hand.

"O that thing is dangerous." Bellamy chastises her. Clarke smirks when she sees Octavia eyes spark in defiance as she snatches her arm back.

"Bellamy you can obviously see that the damn tiger is fucking harmless!" Octavia yells back just. Reisha jumps up snarling at her and Clarke sighs heavily as everyone jump backs away from the angry cat.

"O you aren't supposed to use the H word around her she thinks it takes away from her bad ass vibe." Clarke tells her.

"The damn tiger knows what the fuck I'm saying?" Octavia questions.

"Yeah she's what Lexa likes to call a smart tiger. Anyway I'd advise you to apologize." Octavia looked at Clarke in disbelief before staring at the extremely angry tiger.

"Um sorry Reisha." Reisha swishes her tail angrily once more before plops down in the spot she was just in. Clarke chuckles before petting again. "Is it okay to pet her now?" Octavia asks.

"O you can't be serious."

"Yeah I am and you can't stop me." Octavia moves hesitantly towards the tiger before sitting down rubbing its coat. Raven smirks seeing Octavia had a slight scared look in her eyes. The girl barely feared anything.

"She's beautiful." Reisha licked Raven's hand at the compliment. Raven smiles softly as the huge cat turns over on her belly. Clarke shakes her head at the large cat before turning to the rest of the people in the room or more specifically her mother.

"Mom I need to speak with you about the meeting tomorrow."

"Clarke I've already told you not to worry about it I'm the leader and I know what's best for my people." Clarke sighs heavily hearing her mother's ego speak.

"Yes of course you do but I was in the meeting earlier today and I want to give you some advice." Abby looked to speak again. "Mom just listen okay for once in your life listen to me instead of trying to argue me down on anything that I might think is right okay? Now you've met Lexa only but I've met the leaders of all the other clans. This is a simple warning now do not speak to Lexa or any of the leaders with the disrespect you've shown Lexa today."

"Nothing which she didn't deserve." Monroe snorts out. Clarke glares at her and Monroe looks away.

"Stop taking her leaving us on Mount Weather personal it wasn't she did what she had to do for her people something that each and every person here has done. Octavia you gave up being Indra's second something that you had so much pride and happiness in being for your brother. Raven you almost lost your life multiple times keeping us safe with your huge brain. You gave up your leg for it. I can speak of everything everyone in this room has given up for their people. When Lexa walked away from us that day she gave up her pride, traditions and her own safety knowing her people would not accept her decision." _And me._ Clarke thinks an afterthought. "We've all had to sacrifice something to survive. For some people it was leg, to others it was a hope for something else for the future, for others…" Clarke lets it trail off. _I lost my soul. But thankfully Lexa brought back._ Clarke thinks. "If you keep thinking and show through your actions that you're better than them when you're surely not you won't get this coalition. So go into that room being rude and disrespectful and instead of having those clans by your side that we surely need you'll have them at your throats and I won't be able to protect you." Clarke looks straight at her mother when saying this. "During the meeting today I was able to score you a few votes from the clan's closer to the Trikru but you'll have to get the harder ones yourself. The neutral clans and the, what Lexa calls the adversarial clans. Those are the Mownon with its leader Oran, Blade the leader of the Yugo clan, Cara the leader of the Savi clan, and finally the Azgeda or Ice Nation with its Queen Leila." Clarke couldn't help but speak her name in disgust. And everyone notices this. Octavia though speaks.

"Indra told me that the Trikru were at war with the Azkru before they were joined the coalition under Lexa. But I heard that one little pinprick could start a war between the two clans and it's dicey which leader would actually declare war." Octavia tells her. "Though I wonder if they hate each other so why would the Az Kwin join the Kongeda?"

"Lexa gave their Queen an ultimatum join or die. It's obvious which choice she took." Clarke remembers the scar that was on her face. She was marred for life for her crime and if she went up against Lexa again it would be her death. A slow and painful dead. "Still even though she's going along with the coalition tensions could break soon leading to another war between the clans. Mom you need to know that Leila is sly, manipulative, cunning, cruel and sadistic. Out of the enemy clans she is the most dangerous and know this if we don't join the coalition she will attack us."

"What why!?" Abby asks confused as did everyone in this room. Clarke looks her dead in her eyes.

"Simply because she can and she wants to. That woman needs no other motive. Also if we don't join the coalition we will be forced to leave Lexa's land."

"It's our home now." Bellamy states haughtily.

"But it's originally theirs dumbass." Raven rolls her eyes before looking at Clarke. "We'd have to move even if we joined the coalition too right?" Clarke nods smiling at how astute Raven.

"You're right. Yes but unlike before we won't have to travel for months to find the new land. They are willing to give us the only area nearby our camp that isn't claimed by any clan. Mount Weather."

"The fuck is wrong with you we're not living in that Mountain." Nathan stands.

"I don't believe Clarke said anything about living inside the Mountain." Lexa walks in holding a map. Clarkes at her relieved knowing that they'd be a lot more wary to strike out against Lexa. Lexa motions for Clarke to stand so she does so. "Hold the map open please." Clarke does as told. "I figured it'd be easier if you had a visible representation." The map opens to be a well detailed map of the area where the twelve clans as well as the other clans reside. "These are the respective clan's boundaries." Lexa points to different dotted lines. "You landed here in three different clan boundaries including my own. So if you want to take your people on a month long journey through treacherous lands through the deadzone a lawless land where the exiled and outlaws of each clan live then sure. Not to mention the other clans not part of the coalition who would kill you on sight or you can live on the land of Mount Weather."

"You all know that Mount Weather is your best choice." Clarke tells them folding the map silently sending Lexa thank you with her eyes. "Though you were eavesdropping Commander." Lexa just stares at Clarke.

"I came to tell you all that Eris has made dinner so you could proceed to the dining commons to eat."

"You won't be joining us will you?" Octavia asks her dislike of Lexa showing through her expressions. Lexa just stared.

"No I shall be eating with Indra and Alec as well as the rest of my guards." This took Clarke's attention knowing full well why they would all be eating together. Clarke scowled at the fact that Lexa was going out of her way to keep her out of the loop. She clenches her teeth angrily before turning to her friends.

"Let's go."

…

" _She is angry at me_." Lexa states after ending the meeting. Sariah and Walter left the room to go to Clarke while the other guards left to attend to the new changes to the mansion's security. Lexa looked to Indra and Alec for help. They were some of the few people that Lexa could turn to in her entire life. Most of the others were dead or just gone.

" _It's reasonable. The Skai Prisa hates being kept out of the loop_." Indra speaks with a bit of amusement in her voice. But she quickly became serious. " _You wish to protect her but she is not Costia. The only thing that makes them similar is the fact that they are both healers but Clarke is a warrior and a leader as well Heda. She can protect herself_." Lexa knew Indra was right. In fact Indra was right most of the time it was why Lexa sought her council in dire times. Just like now that the Luo Clan was back. It was the one clan that Lexa truly feared and now they were to attack Clarke. They were trying to kill her heart for their revenge. Lexa closes her eyes.

" _I know she can protect herself. My heart is strong_. _Yet I still have the burning urge to protect her. She is mine._ " Lexa stubbornly responds. Alec laughs.

" _She is yours Heda but she will not be complacent._ "

" _Alek is right she will go off on her own so you should tell her._ " Indra reminds Lexa. Lexa scowls knowing that they were right. Clarke was someone who wouldn't follow Lexa's orders. Lexa knew that Clarke was stubborn and arrogant as well but not in worst of ways. It's part of the reason Lexa started to fall for the girl.

" _Fine I shall go and speak with her._ "

With that Lexa departs to look for Clarke. She was positive that the Skaikru and Clarke had finished eating so now it was about determining Clarke's location. She frowns as she tries to figure out where Clarke was. A thought came to Lexa and she decided to look for one of the Skaikru rooms. She knew Eris prepared the rooms on the third floor for their usage because Clarke and herself stayed on the fourth floor. Lexa walked down the stairs two flights onto the Skaikru's wing. She walked down the hallways and spotted Sariah and Walter outside a door. Lexa walked to the door and she heard laughter and music. Lexa furrows her brow. She had not yet showed Clarke the music storage device that she herself had found ages ago when she was younger exploring so it could not be that. Curious Lexa walked inside the room without knocking and the laughter stops immediately but it didn't take a detective to see that the group of girls in the room were dancing previously before. Lexa noticed that Clarke had a small smile on her face with a cup of a clear looking liquid in it.

Unlike the good many other girls in the room Clarke was relaxing on the bed with Raven beside her. There were four other girls in the room that Lexa recognized as the one of the few who came with the skaikru group. Lexa let her mind wander slightly as she stared at the girls who looked younger than her. She figured they were from the group that Clarke arrived with but it was curious to see them there. Since Lexa knew from what Clarke had told them that her adults held no stock in them so it made her wonder why Abby Griffin brought them with her. Lexa notices she's being talked to so she brings herself outside of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She questions Raven. Raven rolled her eyes exasperatedly and Clarke just stared at Lexa with slight anger in her eyes. _She is still mad._

"I asked why you are in my room." Lexa furrows her brow in confusion.

"This is my room. All rooms in this house belong to me." Lexa responds. Annoyance was clear in Raven's eyes. "But since you want to know why I am here in my room lent to you I need to speak with Clarke."

"What if Clarke doesn't want to speak to you?" Clarke asks her. Lexa stares at her

"Why are you speaking as if you are not Clarke? Clarke." Clarke sighs heavily pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No reason Commander." There was a slight tone in Clarke's voice when she said her title that made it obvious that she was both angry and annoyed with Lexa. So Lexa stood there her mind on how to appease Clarke. She decided to just continue on what they were conversing on earlier.

"If you do not wish to speak with me than state so Clarke but it is of the matter Indra, Alec and I were discussing earlier." Clarke immediately sets her drink down standing wobbling slightly. "You do not have to stand as you are inebriated. I planned to tell the skaikru sooner or later."

"No I'm fine I need to stop drinking anyway also I have to get up early tomorrow." Lexa nods as Clarke walks towards her. Lexa nods her head to the skaikru members in the room nodding to them. As soon as they exit the room Lexa closes the door behind them before putting her arm around Clarke's waist. A stinging pain causes Lexa to flinch and retract her arm. She frowns at the part of her arm that Clarke pinched.

"I'm still mad at you Lexa." Lexa sighs knowing she'd have to apologize to Clarke but now the priority was to talk about the Luo Clan and then who knows.

…

Clarke woke up the next morning at the feeling of Lexa leaving their bed. Her eyes land on Lexa's form that stood beside their bed. She reaches out to her girlfriend. Clarke smiles when Lexa turns towards her. The room was still dark as the sun had yet to rise but Clarke could tell that Lexa was smiling. "Are you still mad at me Clarke?" Lexa asks her. Clarke shakes her head remembering the discussion from last night. The extra guard on her annoyed her at first but she realized that Lexa wouldn't feel at ease unless it was so. So Clarke let it go.

"Stay with me." Clarke murmurs.

"But I must do my morning regimen." Clarke pulls on Lexa's hand causing the Trikru Commander to move closer to me.

"You're not doing it this morning. I want you to lie with me until the sun is up Lexa. Beja Leksa." Clarke pleads with her. Unable to say no to Clarke's plea Lexa gets back into the bed lying down. Clarke grins and curls into her girlfriends arm. She places her head in between her neck and her shoulder. "Today I told my friends not attending the meeting or rather guarding Abby that I'd show them around." Lexa hums in response and Clarke smiles when she feels her run her hands through her hair.

"I hope you have fun and become amicable with them once more."

"Me too last night was great but only after a few drinks loosened the tension." Clarke feels one of Lexa's hands move to her waist. She presses closer to her when she feels Lexa's hand go up under her shirt settling on her skin. "It feels like they don't recognize me."

"Clarke look at me." Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes. "You've changed Clarke. No one stays the same forever we change for a reason and most of the time like your change it's for the good."

"Did you change for the good Lexa?" Lexa blinks and Clarke knows then she caught her off guard with that question. She watches as Lexa's eyes slowly close off from her. Her face blanks and the eyes that are normally so expressive for Clarke shows nothing. _I pushed too far._ Clarke thinks. Sadness overtakes her. "Please don't close me out Lexa." Lexa just stared at Clarke before flipping her over so that Lexa was on top of her.

"The real question is Clarke do you think I'm good?" Lexa asks her. Clarke just looked into Lexa's eyes searching before smiling softly up at her girlfriend.

"You're the kindest and sweetest person I know Lexa. So yeah you are good." Lexa frowns and Clarke wonders if she said something wrong.

"Clarke I'm supposed to be a ruthless leader." Clarke smirks realizing that Lexa was pouting.

"You are but inside this room you are my sweet Lexa." Clarke grins when Lexa lets a small smile appear on her face. "Now I want my sweet Lexa to kiss me."

"Your sweet Lexa is willing to oblige." Lexa leans down pressing her lips on Clarke's nose causing Clarke to pout. Lexa laughs lightly before moving her mouth to Clarke's lips. She bites down on her lip. Clarke gasps in shock. A whimper escapes her lips. Lexa smirks before moving her lips against Clarke's. Clarke returns the kiss with fervent passion. Her hands gripped Lexa's shirt keeping her in place. Clarke could feel a slow burning fire stirring within her. Her mind blanks as she focuses on feeling Lexa's touch. Her hands roaming her skin as she hovered above her. Clarke closes her eyes moaning when Lexa grinds her front against her own. She whines when Lexa removes her lips from her own allowing them to breathe. The two take in quick air before moving to kiss once more. Before their lips could make contact with the others a knock on the door sounds and Lexa and Clarke both release a growl of annoyance. Lexa sighs and pecks Clarke's lips lightly before standing off the bed. "Chit!?" (What) Lexa exclaims annoyance coating her voice.

" _Heda you are late for morning training is everything alright!?_ " Lexa groans when she hears Yule's voice. Yule was new to her guard and had yet to grasp that just because she goes against her schedule it does not mean she is in danger. She hears laughter from Clarke. Lexa looks at her unamused.

"Sha." Lexa responds to him. " _Klark just wishes to join me for morning training and it is just taking her a while to get ready._ " Lexa states smirking when she hears Clarke huff in annoyance. "Get dressed Clarke." Clarke pouts at her girlfriend but gets off the bed anyway. She looks pulls on her simple grey tunic and brown leather training pants. They were worse for wear but still were sturdy enough. As she gets ready she feels rather than see Lexa doing the same. Clarke is finally outfitted in her clothing and weaponry. She feels a presence behind her and Lexa's arms settle on her hip. Clarke leans back into her hold. "It has been a while since we trained together Clarke."

"Yes it has but you've been busy so I don't fault you for it." Clarke tells her hearing a note of guilt in her voice.

"Good then let us go."

The two make their way to Lexa's training room with the guards behind them. Clarke talks to Sariah as they walk knowing that Lexa liked to think before she started her training. So Clarke left her alone to do so. After a few moments they all entered the training room. Lexa was the first in the circle with Clarke following after her. Both of them toss their weapons aside before squaring off against each other. Lexa was the first to move. She dashed at Clarke sending a high kick to her head which Clarke blocks. Clarke winces but pushes her leg off of her sending her own kick to Lexa's midsection. Lexa catches her foot and flips her. Clarke hits the ground gasping as her wind is knocked out of her. She barely had time to move out of the way as Lexa's fist came down to her face. Clarke rolled away. The two of them continued their dance warming up before they increased their tempo with Clarke receiving a lot more blows than she took.

"Clarke what are you doing!?" The two women sparring barely recognized the voice and continued on with their movements.

Clarke feinted Lexa with a low kick but moved her leg up to attack her mid-section. Lexa grunts when the kick hits her side but she drops down quickly sweeping her leg taking Clarke's feet from up under her. Clarke falls to the ground and Lexa immediately punched down on the ground. Clarke didn't have time do dodge or anything so Lexa diverted her arm to hit the floor beside her face. "You lose." Lexa states in English for the sake of the Skaikru watching.

"I'm kind of used to that." Lexa holds her hand out helping Clarke up who winces. Clarke wipes the sweat from her brow glancing at the onlookers who was staring at her in shock. Well Lincoln looked at her with a look of excitement while Octavia was smirking at her but Clarke ignored that. She picked up her twin daggers and twirled them in her hands before turning to Lexa who had just picked up her sword and one of her knives from the pile on the floor. Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw what knife it was. Clarke reenters the circle as Lexa tucks the knife into her belt.

The two women circle one another once more but this time Clarke was the first to move. She swiftly got into Lexa's space attacking with her left dagger aimed at Lexa's neck. She wasn't surprised when Lexa easily sidestepped it as if she expected the attack. Clarke clenches her teeth feeling anger well up in her at how easily Lexa could read her moves whenever they fought with blades. Clarke twirls around before launching a flurry of blows that Lexa fended off with her own blade. Clarke notices Lexa's arm twitching and she jumps back just in time as Lexa's sword swung where Clarke's head currently was. Clarke knew that Lexa had let Clarke know that she was attacking because she had seen Lexa spar fiercely against many warriors that Lexa could best easily but were very strong.

One of which was Indra. Clarke knew that she might never best Lexa one on one but one day she wished she would. As they continued sparring Clarke noticed that Lexa had increased choreographing her moves and she knew that Lexa was trying to get a rise out of her. Lexa smirked at Clarke as she dashed forward. Clarke got in close to keep Lexa from moving her sword but she was far enough from her to be able to accurately strike her daggers. She was beginning to get frustrated at how few of her attacks were getting through. Lexa blocked her next attack with her sword hand before sending a blow to Clarke's stomach with her fist. She got the expected result when Clarke backed away and got some distance from Lexa. Lexa noticed that Clarke was tired and decided to end it. She brandishes her sword like a spear and throws it at Clarke. Clarke surprised by the maneuver barely deflected the attack but she was too caught off guard to guard Lexa's attack to her stomach with the knife on her belt. Clarke winces as she feels pain in her stomach.

"You're dead Clarke." Lexa whispers in her ear. Clarke rolls her eyes but grips Lexa's shoulders to steady her. She heard someone yelling her name and she looked to see everyone was staring at the two of them with fear. Bellamy was being held back by a few of the guards. "I think they thought I killed you Clarke."

"You asshole you did that on purpose." Clarke mutters stepping back turning to her friends. "Daun ste pleni. Teik en thru." (That's enough. Let them through) Clarke addresses the guards. The guards glance to Lexa who nods. Clarke rolls her eyes knowing that normally when her friends weren't here they would listen to her. She really couldn't wait for tonight when she could tell them that she and Lexa were together. Abby was the first one through who looked at her stomach quickly and then her stomach but seeing no wound she looked at Clarke confused. "It wasn't a real knife it's a training knife that Lexa has." Lexa flourished the knife garnering everyone's attention. She then put her finger to the tip of the knife and pressed in on it. Everyone watched as the knife went into the handle.

"It's a disappearing knife we use to train the younger ones as more mistakes can happen." Lexa explains. "I'm going to prepare myself for the meeting. Alec, Grey, Gavin." Lexa calls her guards. They all leave and so Clarke turns to her friends sheathing her daggers.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Clarke asks.

"We were looking for you. I spotted Indra and she said we'd find you down here training." Octavia huffs out looking Clarke up and down. Clarke nods shrugging her shoulders wincing slightly.

"Clarke what were you thinking." Abby asks.

"Clarke are you okay?" Bellamy asks both of them moving closer. Abby glaring at her and Bellamy looking at her with a worried expression. Clarke steps back needing her space.

"I'm fine. And I was sparring. I spar once or twice a day. Sometimes with Lexa or sometimes with one of her guards. Though it's mostly Gavin or Sariah." Clarke tells them.

"When did this start?" Raven asks interested.

"A little while after I arrived at Polis. I needed something to do other than helping local healers on occasion. So Lexa began teaching me stuff." Clarke tells her. "Though I'm not the only one who will learn how to fight like them."

"Clarke we still haven't agreed to give up our guns." Abby reminds her. Clarke stares at her for a few moments.

"Yeah we can't trust those grounders." Jasper huffs out in annoyance.

"Trigedakru is the name of their tribe Jasper." Octavia rolls her eyes. "If you haven't noticed everyone on the ground are grounders dumbass." Clarke lets a wisp of a smile appear on her lips but she immediately returns to being serious.

"Camp Jaha needs the trade agreements Mom. You need the Coalition. We all know they have little if any need for any of our technology. If you can't see how good of deal you're getting then you are a fool and don't forget that we only have an alliance with the Trikru if we don't join the coalition any of the other clans will be free to attack Camp Jaha and there aren't enough bullets for all of them." Clarke begins to leave the room. "Breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Rain sends delicious sweet tarts for breakfast every morning as thanks." With that Clarke leaves.


	19. Kongeda 4

Chapter 18

"Okay so it's easy to get lost in Polis so all of you need to stick close." Clarke looks at the five people who stayed behind. Nathan, Pam, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln stood there waiting for Clarke wasn't all to surprised that the people here stayed behind. Jasper decided to stay in the house along with two other delinquents. The others including Bellamy went with Lexa to the Coalition meeting room in the government building that was twenty minutes from Lexa's place. Clarke admittedly was glad that Bellamy wasn't joining them. She didn't really want to be around him after his revelation from yesterday. She wasn't ready to deal with that issue. She wasn't ready to deal with a lot of things that her friends very presence brought back. She knew she hadn't healed from the Mountain, from the war in general and she probably never would. But still Clarke was getting better.

"Clarke we aren't five." Raven states annoyance clear in her voice. Clarke just shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay I'm just saying."

"She is only warning you because she got lost herself." Sariah tells them a smirk on her face. Nathan releases a laugh.

"Really you had to tell them that."

"I thought it only fair." Clarke rolls her eyes smiling slightly before taking them out of the house. She decided to take them first to the markets. She wanted to stop by Rain's stand as well and thank her for the breakfast tarts. So she took them through the markets with a smile on her face. She showed them the different wares and told her friends how to barter with them. It was an odd system at first to Clarke. The Trigedakru had a sort of money system that was balls of metal but you could also trade with pelts, food or any other type of good that someone might want. Clarke glanced at her friends and she could tell that they enjoyed the market area. They liked hearing the yelling of English and Trigedasleng as the sellers tried to get buyers. She also had a feeling that they enjoyed the smells of the cook foods.

"I see you guys are having fun. I'm guessing you like Polis." Clarke states plainly. Raven shrugs.

"It's alright." The huge smile on Raven's face betrayed her statement.

"It almost makes me hate grounders less." Nathan states. Clarke sighs knowing he meant Lexa with that statement though it is true that her friends trapped in the mountain weren't used to being close to Trigedakru like the others were.

"Well we still haven't visited the guild district, housing districts, the sea district and more." Clarke tells him. "And Nathan you'll have to stop thinking of them as grounders as you are now one."

"Didn't you tell me we weren't?" Clarke nods remembering back at the dropship when she did make that comment. She was surprised they didn't bring it up earlier.

"I was wrong we are grounders but we are not Trikru we are Skaikru. We have different cultures but we can share the ground and share our cultures between us. And if you stick around you'll notice that we aren't that different from them." It was a struggle for Clarke to not identify herself as Trikru. Clarke knew that her friends wouldn't understand her identification with them. Only Octavia would. But she felt herself becoming more Trikru the longer she stayed in Lexa's presence with her friends. She could hear a disbelieving snort from Nathan but she just smiled. Her smile increased when she spotted Rain bargaining with someone at her stand. "Let me introduce you guys to someone." Clarke hurries towards Rain as soon as the customers left. "Rain!" Clarke calls out to the woman. Rain turns towards her brown eyes meeting Clarke's blue ones.

"Hello Clarke." Rain greets her with a smile and a hug which Clarke returns easily. Clarke after a few moments steps back from the hug. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Rain asks inclining her head towards them.

"Yeah. Rain these are my friends from Skaikru. Nathan, Octavia, Raven, Pam and Lincoln." Clarke introduces Rain first. Guys this is Rain the amazing woman responsible for the delicious tarts you ate at breakfast." Octavia was the first to speak.

"Yeah those things were really good. Thanks." Rain smiles.

"It's the least I could do for what she's done for me. She helped get my son back all of you have and for that I'm forever grateful." Clarke watched as the others shift to the side. Raven smiled slightly looking down. Even Nathan sort of relaxed. He had been on high alert since they left the house but now in the company of an older woman who seemed harmless he was relaxed.

"How is Damian doing?" Clarke asks. She had met the boy and she was shocked to learn that he was younger than her by two years. Rain had him late in life but none of that mattered. Damian looked a lot Rain except for the eyes his eyes were grey.

"He's getting better. That schedule you gave him is really working for him as well as the food plan." Clarke smiles hearing this. She notices her friend's confused looks.

"Well I got tired of doing the same thing every day so I was helping out the healers with some of the Mount Weather victims as well as regular every day issues that seem to show up. Damien was one of the patients and I devised an eating plan for them to help make up for both the blood they lost and the malnutrition they suffered." Rain nods.

"She worked wonders. Before Damien would throw up half the stuff I'd feed him to try and get him better if it wasn't for her advice he would still be sickly but now he's roaming the town. She's a great healer who has a good many warriors who wished to court her it's too bad for them Lexa already snagged her." Clarke blushes at the comment but also inhales sharply. It was too late for Rain to take back her words. The woman noticed the slight negative change in the atmosphere surrounding Clarke and hers group. Rain also didn't not notice the looks of anger on all excepts Lincoln's face who had more of a curious expression. Seeing this Rain apologized with her eyes to which Clarke only shook her head with a sigh. _I guess that cat's out of the bag._ Clarke knew that her friends would want to talk or rather yell at her for this. Clarke could only hope things were going well with the clan leaders.

…

Lexa sat in the meeting room of the twelve clans. She sat back with her face as blank and stoic as ever. Her eyes wandered the room assessing the looks of the other twelve clan leaders as they listened to Abigail Griffin speak to them. It was going better than Lexa thought. Leila was less annoying today in fact she looked bored which boded well enough for Abigail. Lexa though was more worried about Blade. He looked affronted by anything Abigail said and went out of his way to be rude. It was odd behavior by him. Blade was confrontational of course always has been. He was more so towards Lexa's allies so the behavior was somewhat normal but the vehemence in which he went after her was knew. He'd never treated any of the other leaders in such way so Lexa noting this decided to keep a closer eye on him as she tuned back into the conversation.

"…So I'd like a concession with you taking away our guns." Lexa perked up hearing this part. She wasn't paying much attention but the other leaders looked affronted.

"Usage of guns is not our way." Lexa reminds her. Abigail turns to her looking almost as fierce as her daughter and Lexa begrudgingly notices this fact.

"Yes but it is our way." Abigail responds. "Guns have been in our lives for so long and to be without them so quickly would not bode well for my people. You are assisting us in hunting as well as training but I'd like for my people to have guns until they are capable of being able to keep themselves as well as hunt without them." Abigail prompts.

"No." Lexa and Leila spoke at the same time. It was one of the rare moments they were on the same page but even still Lexa was still sure they were on different sides of that page.

"Why?" Abigail asks. Lexa didn't like being questioned but she decided to answer it.

"Our forefathers destroyed the people they sought to protect before the cataclysm using weapons that were capable of mass killings. Not wanting to repeat such a mistake our former leaders all erased their weapons destroyed them and took them apart to use for swords, daggers and arrows. With weapons like a gun or a missile you don't have time to think about the fact that you're about to take a life. Like that boy Finn did when he took eighteen of ours." Lexa's eyes darken at the thought of that boy that somehow ensnared Clarke's heart. "He just pulled a trigger but with our swords we have time think of what we're doing. We have to unsheathe the sword. We take seconds to swing it at our foe or in the case of an arrow we go through the process of pulling the bow string back to launch the arrow. Your weapons do not lend anything to the true weight of the crimes that take place." Abigail froze when she hears this.

"Heda." Lexa turns to Luna who smiles. "I think they should be allowed at least that much."

"They will have time to hide the weapons if they so choose." Leila hisses in response. Lexa sighs knowing that was also a possibility.

"You make an understandable point if we do allow them to join there would still be other clans who will not take kindly to their presence. And Heda we cannot have most of our warriors guarding their clan territories as it will cause our own to be unstable. It would be best for the Skaikru to have their own means of protection until they are up to par." Mikhail states. Lexa knew that both sides made good points. So she decided to put it up for a vote.

"Fine then we shall vote. So there will be no tie I shall not take part in the vote." Lexa states. Lexa leans back. She gives the options. "Nay." Four raised their hands. Lexa wasn't surprised that Leila and Thor raised their hands. "Yay." Four more raised their hands. Jax looked undecided before he raised his hands nodding. Lexa frowns. "Your concession has been guaranteed." _That's if you get to join the coalition._ Lexa thinks. Lexa leans forward. "We have gone over your worries for your people. Now it is time for the Coalition to vote on whether or not you join our ranks as the thirteenth clan." Abigail looked to say something else but she gets up and leaves the room. Lexa leans back in her seat her eyes settling on each of the clan members. " _I am aware that you all have decided whether or not the Skaikru should join us already so I will not bore you with a speech. For those who wish for them to join our ranks raise your hands._ " Lexa's hands rose with five others. Her allies and a neutral clan. " _Those against_." Six hands rose. " _It seems we are in a stand still. We must deliberate_." Lexa states and so the arguing began. Lexa sighs knowing today would be a long day.

…

Clarke scowls as she brushes off another snide comment from Octavia and Raven. She ignores them as they make to the building where Lexa was at. Clarke figured that she'd rather sit in a hallway bored to death than be the target of her friends' snide comments. She was glad that the others took Rain's revelation in silence. Clarke half thinks that Nathan was still in shock. She glances at them before turning to her guards that were closer to her. Sariah nods her head lightly in a comforting gesture. It made Clarke smile and nod back. She knew that some of her friends approved her choice well despite that they were Lexa's guards.

Clarke with this in mind walked up to the building. She enters the building walking down the expansive hallway. She walked through the building towards the meeting room. When she arrives at the hallway to it she notices that her mother was sitting out with Bellamy and a few other delinquents. Clarke wonders how things went in the room. She was sure that the meeting had went on for at least two hours. She hesitated before walking towards them. "How did things go?" Clarke asks.

"Things went fine everyone was pretty amicable except this Blade fellow." Clarke frowns when she hears this. Her head turned towards the room.

"I see." Clarke could feel piercing stares. She turned to see Octavia glaring at her. She sighs heavily. Clarke decides to go over to where Alec stood with the other guards. She leans against the wall next to him upon reaching him. "How long have they been deliberating?"

"Only a candlemark." Clarke feels relieved that it was just an hour. She felt that if it was too short or too long that it'd be bad. "All we can do is wait Regia." Clarke eyes look at him in shock at the word he whispered to her. Regia was the title given to the Commanders houmon (Wife) after the bonding ceremony took place. As Lexa's consort she'd only been called Hedatu which meant Commander's second Heda. Hedatu was a respectable title and was only given since Lexa trained her and that Clarke was her consort. Regia though, was something special that signified the bond between the Commander and their houmon. Being Lexa's Regia would ultimately make her Lexa's advisor in all matters of state and war. It also gave her more backbone and the warriors would be honor bound to follow her orders. Not follow them because Lexa ordered them too or that they admired her.

"Alec we aren't bonded yet." Clarke reminds him. Alec smirks.

"Yet when Lexa and you both talk about not being bonded you use the word yet which means it will happen sooner or later hopefully sooner." Clarke blushes slightly before elbowing him in his stomach. Alec fakes a wince. "Careful there my bruises hasn't healed since Lexa last trounced me in training." Clarke looks apologetically towards him though she had a small glean in her eyes that showed she knew he was joking. "Yeah though seriously Lexa has been training a lot more lately and I think it's your fault." Clarke looked shocked at this statement.

"My fault how is it my fault."

"She has too much pent up energy." Clarke raises her eyebrows at him still not getting what he was saying. "Clarke you two haven't been boinking." Clarke blushes.

"How do you know that for all you know we could?" The guards nearby snort and Alec chuckles as well. "What's so funny?"

"Clarke if you and Lexa were going at it in between the sheets we would know. Lexa's lovers tend to be very vocal." That comment caused anger and jealousy to rush through her as well as a little lust and curiosity as Clarke wonders how good Lexa was in bed.

"That still doesn't explain why it's my fault she's training more."

"Clarke." Alec speaks with a chiding voice as if he was speaking to a child. This made Clarke roll her eyes. "Lexa is frustrated and wishes to take you to bed. She does not have an outlet for her lust for you so she takes her frustration out on me." Clarke blushes once more but gives him the middle finger. "Save that for Lexa darling I'm sure she'll love it."

"You're an ass."

"I have a mighty sexy one too." Alec winks and Clarke lets out a laugh. Though mid laugh the door opens and she quiets when Lexa appears. Clarke stares at her and Lexa notices her presence. She silently asks Lexa the outcome with her eyes. That underlying worry was still there for her people no matter how much she identified as one of Lexa's now. Lexa nodded slightly and relief floods her veins.

…

"So should we say something?" Pam asks Octavia, Raven and Nathan. Pam wasn't really a big shot in the delinquent hierarchy. The four of them sat in Raven's room after being told that they had joined the alliance. Now the four was trying to decide whether or not to keep the fact that Clarke and Lexa were dating. Pam honestly didn't care. Though she was slightly shocked at the fact that Clarke and Lexa were dating the grounder Commander but she didn't have the anger that Raven and Octavia had only the pure shock. She had heard about everything that went down about how the Commander had called for Finn's death. About how she pretty much forced Clarke's hand to kill him so he wouldn't be tortured to death.

Pam had heard everything about how ruthless, heartless and how much of a monster and betrayer the Commander was. But she wasn't hell bent on hating her like many of her people that had been outside the walls and the few had been inside the walls like Jasper and Monty. When she heard about the alliance they had she was shocked but she was happy that Clarke had did all in her power to get them out of the Mountain and hadn't resorted to killing everyone inside first. Pam wonders if she had the resolve to do the things that Clarke did and she realized she didn't. She couldn't possibly make the decisions Clarke had to make that got her there. She noticed Clarke had changed everyone had changed but Clarke still had that softness in her and now that she thinks about it in the moments she had been with Lexa she did see that her softness were ever present.

"We should tell Abby and Bellamy one of them could convince Clarke that she's making a mistake." Raven states with a frown.

"Yeah Lexa obviously tricked her from what you've told me she changed and manipulated Clarke a lot before betraying her. She must've used saving her from the wolves as a means to get her." Pam blinks at Nathan's statement.

"If there were even wolves in the first place." Octavia sneers out.

"You don't think she went straight to Lexa do you?" Raven asks in shock.

"Clarke wouldn't do that." Pam states.

"Yeah." Nathan agrees.

"You have no idea what the new Clarke would do. Would the Clarke you know allow a missile to hit Tondc and kill the people in the town? No we all know that she wouldn't. Lexa's been changing her for the worst."

"Is it really that bad her becoming a warrior like them I mean you are one too right?" Pam questioned unsure. Octavia momentarily eyes darken in anger and sadness.

"Not anymore. I'm no longer Indra's second but that's not what I was talking about. Lexa tricked Clarke before and she's doing it again. She's going to take her trust and grind it under her foot like she did at the mountain." Pam swallows looking down. She wasn't out of the mountain to know anything about Lexa and Clarke's interactions. She had no idea about anything that happened outside of the Mountain. But she knew one thing that Clarke always did what was best for them so Pam wondered if Clarke was dating Lexa for their safety. They were now in a coalition with the grounders.

"Maybe she was dating her to make it easier for us to join the coalition." Pam offers. Raven looked happy about the prospect but Octavia still had a frown on her face.

"Why don't we just ask the girl herself? I mean do all girls talk like this over such matters. Why don't we just straight up ask?" Nathan sighs. All three girls roll their eyes.

"Obviously because we have such a thing called tact." Raven grunts out.

"But he does have a point lets search for her." Octavia sighs. The four go in search of Clarke.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clarke sat on top of Lexa straddling her. She presses light kisses along Lexa's neck. She grinds into Lexa's lap making the older woman groan. A small smirk appears on Clarke's face before she sucks and bites at the skin at the nape of her love's neck. She wanted to mark her territory. Clarke needed to see the proof of Lexa belonging to her. Admittedly the talk she had with Alec had gotten to her. Hearing that Lexa had a good many lovers before her troubled her heart. Clarke had only had two Finn and a boy from the ark she dated named Wyllie. Both were male. Lexa would be the first girl Clarke would be with.

Clarke had always had an attraction to girls it was just something she never explored or rather she had no one to explore with on the Ark. Male's paired with females to keep the population up despite their orientation. There were few 'out' gays on the ark and all of them were well into adulthood with significant others for themselves. It didn't help any that her pool of people her age that wanted to get to know her was small either.

Now there was Lexa. She would be the first girl Clarke would be intimate with and it scared her. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to please Lexa in bed and that worry only got worse when she heard how many women Lexa had bedded. She knew Lexa wasn't a saint at all. These thoughts made Clarke wonder if that was the reason why she hadn't slept with Lexa yet. _What if she gets tired of me? I mean I do have the reputation of being a prude._

"Klark." Clarke stiffens when she hears Lexa calls her name softly. She looks up at her soon to be lover with fear clearly showing in her eyes. Clarke noticed that her look had Lexa sitting straight up and her hands that were around her waist gripping her tighter. She felt Lexa pulling her closer to her. "You are scared. I wish to strip you of that fear will you let me." Clarke swallows seeing the earnest look in Lexa's eyes. She knew she could not lie to her not without hurting the both of them.

"Leksa I know you waiting on me sexually is difficult for you." Lexa looks shocked and then angry.

"Why would you think it is difficult for me?" She asks her body trembling with anger.

"Alec told me that you had sex a lot but now you bed no one. He says you are frustrated." Lexa looked like she was about to explode. Clarke knew she threw Alec under the bus but she had to get what she needed to say off her chest. "If you want to have someone else in your bed until I'm ready I do not mind." Clarke winces when she feels the tightening of the arms around her increase. "Leksa?"

"Klark I do not want anyone in my bed but you. For now until eternity dies." Lexa speaks with love, anger and honesty. She wanted to kill Alec where he stood for telling Clarke those things. She of course knew that Clarke knew she had partaken in pleasures of the flesh often throughout her time as Heda. She stayed beside Costia until her death after that she once more partook in such pleasures but it was always shallow only enough to release her pent up anger, aggression and sexual frustration. It had never been personal.

"But Leksa…"

"Klark it takes as long as it takes." Lexa tells her.

"It's not just that I'm scared you'd leave me." Clarke whispers. Lexa looked entirely confused. She would never willingly leave Clarke. The only thing that could take her from her love would be death. Clarke notices the confused look on Lexa's face and the hurt in her eyes. The pain she caused. Guilt envelopes. "I've never been with a woman before Lexa." Lexa's eyes light in understanding. "I'm in love with you. I want to please you I'm just scared I won't do it right."

"Klark when you made love with your first love you did not know how to please him. Part of being in a relationship is getting to know one another physically and emotionally. I do not mind that we are going slowly Klark. The physical part can wait till later but even then I myself will have to learn your sweet spots to give you pleasure no? It is not something you should worry about my love." Clarke looks down feeling slightly embarrassed. "Is that all Clarke?" Lexa wonders curious.

"You make me feel so at ease Lexa." Clarke mutters placing her head into Lexa's neck. "You don't speak that much. You have that silent brooding thing going on but when you do speak you speak your mind. You say what you have to say. Your words put me at ease or rather your mere presence does that to me. Lexa you view me as strong but I am so weak under everything. I think I would've been dead had your scouts not found me. Lexa you call me the commander of your heart but to me you are something different. I gave you my heart something I've done before and it ended up broken. I was hurt and angry. I couldn't express the feelings going on within me at that time. But I do know one thing. Finn broke me and you fixed me. I may be the commander of your heart but Lexa, Leksa yu bilaik de shila kom ain tombom." (You are the protector of my heart) Lexa inhales sharply. Her eyes stare into Clarke's own. Shock had hit her hard. The words Clarke said were a first to Lexa. Lexa searched Clarke's eyes to see if she spoke true. She needed reassurance with her eyes despite her ears that heard the message. She could not believe it true the depths of Clarke's feelings were likened only to her own. Seeing that they were words Clarke had not spoken lightly Lexa responds.

"I shall take great care of your heart Clarke. Just as I know you will do for mine. Ai hod yu in Klark. Though your heart will not be the only thing under my protection Klark. Everything that is you I will protect until my dying breath." Lexa's voice trembled lightly as she spoke. She could not speak without her voice wavering as happiness and love for Clarke overflowed. Lexa lifts Clarke's head off of her neck to see the girl crying. She swallows roughly before kissing Clarke's lips lightly. Just pressing her lips to Clarke's to feel her. To comfort her. Clarke was hers and she was Clarke's. That would not change. It felt like this moment that the two young women were in was a moment where the world stopped spinning and only the two of them were in it. Hearts swelled and unquenchable fire's burned underneath their skin. Lexa felt her throat burn and knew that she needed to breathe. She moved back breathing lightly only to be followed by Clarke's lips which captures hers again almost immediately. Lexa threads her hands through Clarke's hair as she deepens the kiss enjoying this moment but moments never last.

"What the hell is this!?" Lexa continues kissing Clarke ignoring the voice not caring who was there. But Clarke pulls back in confusion causing Lexa to pout.

"Later." Clarke whispers to her pecking her lips. Lexa nodded as her eyes go hard and land on Bellamy Blake and Abigail Griffin. Other Skaikru trailed behind them and Alec looked at Lexa apologetically. Lexa would punish him for their interruption later. She had told them specifically that no one was to disturb them. So she was now burning with anger instead of the passion that just lit her due to Clarke. Clarke removed herself from Lexa's lap and stood beside her looking over the crowd and unexpectedly did not find Octavia. Lexa could see that Clarke was steeling herself but she could not hide the worry in her eyes. It was plain as day to Lexa. The urge to protect Clarke from the oncoming comments from her former people. Clarke was hers now.

"Abigail and Bellamy of the Sky People what do I owe this rude interruption too?" Lexa questions her. Abigail's face was red with fury it was a bit amusing to Lexa to see the expression.

"I heard from Raven that you have forced my daughter into a relationship with you." Abby responds.

"What? Raven." Clarke looks directly at her as Raven shakes her head.

"Force is a strong word. I just said you two were dating. I was looking for you and stumbled upon Bellamy and Abby so yeah." Raven refused to take blame in this.

"Chancellor you and I both know that forcing Clarke to do something is both impossible as well as foolish." Lexa speaks disdain clear in her voice.

"Well I don't believe you!" Bellamy yells. He turns to Clarke. "Clarke she's betrayed our people, sent people to kill them I know you wouldn't be with her. She's responsible for Finn's death." At this Lexa's hands twitch to her knife. Clarke notices the movement and places a steadying hand on Lexa's shoulder physically restraining her from attacking. She knew that there was only so much disrespect Lexa would take before she'd act as her laws demand and cut out there tongues.

"Finn is responsible for his own death." Clarke speaks.

"How can you say that? He was searching for you. He killed them for you." Lexa growl lowly hearing the shuddering of breath from Clarke. She did not like the Skaikru being near. They talked to Clarke how they wanted. Just a day here and they were hurting her with their words. _Couldn't they see that they were hurting her or did they just not care?_ Lexa wonders. She stood removing Clarke's hands from her shoulder anger blazing in her eyes.

"Hold your tongue Raven of the Sky People before I remove it from your mouth. Do not presume that I will allow you to keep speaking out of turn in my home, in my city and to my woman." Lexa pauses when she hears a shocked intake of breath from Clarke but she does not pause for long. "I've had enough of your blatant disrespect to Clarke. Without her all of you would've been dead weeks ago. You forget whom you need to pay homage to. The Finn boy you speak of whom you loved was nothing but a bastard who killed children and elders. Farmers who were trying to live their daily lives. Do not put his actions on Clarke's head. He chose to ignore the warnings from all of you, of the boy called Murphy who was in the village with him. He chose to fire on a child and an old man who were only trying to escape after being herded into a pin like cattle to their death. Clarke was inside of the Mountain trying to escape. He killed my people for no one but himself. For his own self-serving reasons. Do not forget that my people have yet to have to the seventeen deaths paid in full and we never will. Now leave before I forget our recent arrangement in the coalition Skaikru." Lexa turns. She hears the sound of a crack. She turns to see Bellamy attack and Alec brought down immediately by him. "I said leave attack my men again and it will be your death as are our laws."

"But they are not ours." Lexa smirks a cruel smirk.

"But you are on my territory where my laws govern." Lexa nods to her guards who draw their weapons. "We are done here." Abby glares at her but turns and leaves. When they are gone Lexa glares hard at Alec. " _Take Alec and guards on duty to the cells I will decide his punishment as well as the punishment for the other guards I posted outside the room._ " Lexa orders the remaining guards. Her guards all nod even the ones about to be punished. They leave without fighting. Lexa turns to Clarke to see tears glistening in her eyes. She clenches her teeth in anger and moves to Clarke. "Klark ain hodnes." (my love) Clarke eyes turn to Lexa.

"Mochof Leksa." Lexa lifts her hand caressing her cheek lightly.

"I did what was expected of me as your protector Clarke." Clarke smiles slightly.

"Your woman huh." Clarke smirks trying to forget the moment from earlier. Lexa easily went with it not wanting to see tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Sha ain." (Yes mine) Lexa claims before pulling Clarke into a hug.

…

Octavia was silent as she stood outside the door listening to the conversation that went on inside. At first she was searching for Clarke with her friends but hearing two voices that she did not expect to hear she paused outside this door telling her friends to continue on. She stood there now with her ears pressed against the door as she listened to Lincoln and Indra speaking in Trigedasleng. Octavia had to listen hard to understand what was being said between the two since her Trigedasleng wasn't the best but she was fluent enough to hold conversations and eavesdrop like she's doing now.

" _Indra I never was able to thank you for letting me free._ " Lincoln speaks. It wasn't a surprise to her him say this. Octavia knew that Indra let Lincoln go it only boosted her respect that she held towards her first…her former first.

" _I did not do it for you._ " Was Indra's crisp but clear response.

" _I know. You did it for Octavia. You disobeyed the orders of Heda and set me free. Because of that I was able to kill the head of Mountain Men._ " Lincoln speaks pride and deference towards Indra clear in his voice.

" _Unlike you Lincoln I always follow the orders of Heda knowing that she is always keeping us safe as a leader should. You've shamed your clan allying yourself with the Skaikru who have no respect towards Clarke who has lead them to victory. Saved their lives in countless moments. Has saved the woman you love from an order of death by our Heda. Yet Okteivia treats her poorly._ " Octavia blinks in shock hearing this. She didn't understand a lot of it she understood something about shaming his clan. But the last part she understood clearly. Indra spoke of Clarke with respect something Octavia had earned little of from her first under her wing. She also heard of the death order Lexa had against her that Clarke stopped. Octavia could not come to grasp with what she just heard so instead of soul searching she continued listening.

" _You disobeyed Heda's orders to set me free. You disobeyed then._ " Silence happened and Indra did not respond. " _Heda told you to release me didn't she?_ " Lincoln asks.

" _Sha. You are not one of us Lincoln you are one of them now._ " Indra responds.

" _And Okteivia?_ "

" _She has shamed me. She is no longer my second._ " Hearing this Octavia walks away with pain shining in her eyes not hearing Lincoln's retort to Indra.

"Octavia!" Octavia pauses before she turns to see Bellamy. Bellamy had an angry look in his eyes. Octavia sighs wondering what was wrong with him.

"What up bro?" Octavia asks.

"Clarke." He glares.

"What did she do?"

"She's willingly dating that grounder bitch." Octavia's eyes widen and she glances at the door she was just near.

"I'm going to need you to lower your voice." Octavia hisses. She then stares at her brother who looked extremely pissed at the fact. "First I know. Second I thought you'd be happy if Clarke found someone else after Finn."

"Not with Lexa." Octavia put her brother under a microscope. And she blinks in realization the answer to what she wondered before standing plainly before her.

"You are in love with her." It wasn't a question more like a statement. Bellamy nods. Octavia looked up before saying something she herself didn't expect to say. "You want her with you and not Lexa. If you haven't noticed she's pretty happy with Lexa."

"I can make her happier." Bellamy speaks. Octavia thought back to everything she's seen in the two days she's been here. She'd seen a side of Clarke she'd never seen. The Clarke at the drop ship was a bit of prude and after that was controlling and full of mistaken choices. Well mistaken in Octavia's eyes. But the Clarke she'd seen in Polis laughed and smiled at the smallest things. She remembered how broken Clarke had been before she left. Now there wasn't a sign of that girl anywhere.

"I don't think you can big brother. She isn't in love with you. She loves Lexa." Octavia was saying this purely out of the need to get her brother to stop going after Clarke. She knows grounder customs and that Lexa has claim on Clarke until Clarke no longer wishes to be with her. Or unless Bellamy challenges her on the right to court Clarke but there was no way in hell she was putting that idea in her brother's head because he'd lose badly. And depending on the outcome end up dead.

"You're my sister you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am that's why I'm telling to let it go. Jealousy doesn't suit you Bellamy." At that Octavia walks away her mind trying to deal with all that she's learned today. She hoped that tomorrow would fare better.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I haven't really been writing this fic because of writers block but hopefully soon I'll truly get back into it.**

Chapter 20

Lexa drops the whip she held in her hand as she looks at the four guards in front of her each held up by a chain tied around the arms. Only Alec was still as lucid as possible. She had gotten up early this morning to punish them. She had not wanted Clarke to see this side of her. The side that at times was forced to torture and harm. Lexa never did it for fun. It was her duty. She could not be viewed as weak by her guards. That's why the only people in the room were the Servati. She turned to her guards standing at attention. " _When I give an order I expect it to be followed to its utmost capacity. These four let potentially dangerous elements into my throne room despite my order of not to be bothered. The Skaikru are part of the Kongeda now but they have yet to realize that all clans are under my rule. They will learn soon enough though._ " Lexa speaks.

" _And Klark?_ " Sariah asks from her side of the wall. Lexa turns to them.

" _Is to be protected from them? Alec has already extended your orders and now I shall do the same. Protect her life more closely than mine. She is my heart and my enemies must never have her. Protect her from even the Skaikru themselves._ "

" _And the Skaikru's punishment?_ " Amon one of her newer guards asks. Lexa knew this would come up. They disrespected her in front of her guards. Lexa only did nothing to them because Clarke was there. She knew Clarke was still healing from what happened in the mountain. Her nightmares were still rough. But Lexa was helping her knowing that nightmares would get better. They would not stop and at times would hit one unexpectedly but they would get better. So the nights Lexa woke Clarke up from her nightmares Lexa would tell Clarke stories about her time as a Commander. She wouldn't tell her the dark things but only the lighter things.

" _Is yet to be decided? I must deal with this matter with subtlety they are new to the Kongeda and are not fully aware of the rules. And the Kongeda itself is still fragile but stronger than before the Mountain._ " Lexa tells all of them. She noticed the disapproving looks on her some of her guard's faces. She knew they thought she was hesitating because of Clarke but she wasn't. She had to think rationally at all times. It is why Alec and the other guards were chained after receiving twenty lashes. She regrets having to whip them but knew that she could never be seen as weak. " _What do you suggest I do?_ " She asks her guards. They hesitate before speaking clearly not expecting the question. Lexa wasn't one to ignore the feelings of her people not their counsel. And the members in the room were of her most trusted.

" _The same punishment as Alek and the others._ " Indra speaks. Lexa turned to her trusted generals. " _As they are the cause for their pain they should share it no._ " Lexa nods her head. Before looking at her guards.

"Breik em au." (Free them) Lexa points to her guards chained. Alec rubbed his wrists picking up his shirt that was tossed on the floor. The others stood tiredly. " _Go see a healer._ " Lexa orders them. All of them stumble out of the room. Lexa turns back to the guards. " _Go back to duty now. I must first speak with Clarke and the Chancellor about the punishment of their people._ " Lexa had to spit out the part of Clarke being their people. She knew that unless they went through the bonding ceremony Clarke would still be Skaikru. The trials to become Trikru if one was from another clan were arduous.

" _She isn't theirs anymore._ " Lexa nods at Indra's words.

Lexa leaves the cells under her house. The cells down there were used only for punishments that would be dealt with quickly. There was a jailhouse fully equipped to deal with harder criminals. Lexa was glad she didn't have to take long to get to Clarke. Today would be a long day. They would have to set up for the Festival that would take place tomorrow for the celebration of a new Clan joining the alliance. Not to mention she must move pieces to assist the Skaikru in moving off of her land. Yes it would be a long day today.

"Lexa." Lexa smiled softly looking up to see Clarke standing there. She was wearing light clothing that was loose on her. She still looked sleepy and Lexa could see it after all she knew that Clarke enjoyed sleeping in especially now in a time of peace. Peace that Lexa had an instinctive feel wouldn't last too long. Clarke walked towards with a pout on her face. She immediately enters Lexa's arms hugging her. "You know I hate waking up alone Lexa."

"Apologies my Skai Prisa." Lexa responds. She nods to her guards to give them space in the hallway. Lexa knew that she'd have to tell Clarke. "Clarke your people must be punished." Clarke inhaled sharply but Lexa continued on. "They undermined my rule on my land. I had told my guards to not let anyone disturb us. Yet your people ignored my order to not be disturbed and burst into my throne room. Had the matter had been of some importance and not of some petty issue of them not wanting us to be together I would've let my guards off as well as your people."

"Lexa." Lexa steps back shaking her head at the girl in front of her.

"I cannot let them off. Your mother was at the meeting yesterday and we told her all of the rules including the one that despite the fact that we are a coalition I am the leader. The others rule their own land but when push comes to shove I must make the important decisions that decide whether we survive or not. She knew that no harm could come to a fellow leader for no great reason lest war was the cause. She knew the consequences and allowed her ego to cause your friends to come to harm." Lexa explains. Clarke swallows. "I'll allow you to tell them of what is to come. Twenty lashes for four of the members that were in the room that are not the Chancellor. My guards have suffered twenty lashes for not doing my orders and your friends will suffer the same. I'm sorry." Clarke nods. "I'm sorry that I have to hurt you once more Clarke." Hoping to get that across to her love. She looks Clarke straight into her eyes as she says this.

"I'll go tell them. I saw some of them in the dining room on my way to meet you."

"I'll go with you."

Clarke walked in front of Lexa towards the dining room. Lexa watched her shoulders bunch up and her heart hurt to know that she'd cause emotional pain to Clarke. Clarke had made her soft but she also made her strong. She gave Lexa a reason something she hadn't had before. The only one she had was her people and that brought her through the madness of everything. But Clarke gave her a reason for more. Lexa unable to stop herself walked up beside Clarke and grabbed her hand. She grips lightly to show that she was with her through this process. Clarke squeezes in return to show that she understands. That is how the two of them enter the dining commons. The room is quiet when the two of them enter. Lexa was glad to see the entirety of the Skaikru dignitaries in the room along with their guards.

"What do you two want?" Octavia was the first to speak. Clarke inhales squeezing Lexa's hand.

"I need to speak with you all on the matter that happened yesterday." Lexa watched her love curious. Lexa would've just came out and said that they would be whipped not giving them an inch to argue and had they resisted they would've been subdued by force but Clarke was using a roundabout method. "Yesterday I understand that you all were confused and angry at my relationship with the Commander but because you disobeyed her house rules of us not being disturbed and blatantly disrespected her four of you must be punished as were the number of guards that allowed you entry to the room."

"You must be joking!" Abby yells her outburst had Lexa's guards all move their hands towards their respective weapons. Lexa raised her hand stopping them from attacking.

"You have an ego that is out of place. You have disrespected me in my home and on my land. Disobeyed my orders all which is punishable how I see fit. If you weren't of Clarke's clan I'd have been cut your tongues out but I'm done being…understanding. Choose four of your people and twenty lashes will be their punishment as it was for my guards who had failed to keep you out."

"How did we possibly disobey your orders?" Bellamy questions scowling trying to catch her in a lie.

"I ordered my guards that no one was to enter my throne room until I said so and I ordered them to pass along that message that order to all who wished an audience with me." Lexa responds. "You disobeyed my order to not enter and don't lie to me and say that my guards did not tell you to not enter. I will not beg you or ask. I'm ordering you Abigail Griffin to give me the four to be punished."

"You cannot order me I am a leader in my own right." Lexa moved to speak but Clarke cut her off.

"Mom stop you and I both know that under the laws of the Kongeda she has the power to do so. You'll only make this worse."

"You can't be condoning this." Raven questions Clarke in disbelief.

"Condoning? No I don't wish to see my friends get lashed twenty times but what I condone or not does not matter. Instead of being angry at Lexa and me you should be angry at your leader who knowingly broke one of the laws of the Kongeda but as a leader cannot be attacked without sparking war you will suffer from her decision." Clarke looks to Lexa to see if she was right in what she said. Lexa nods her head stiffly as pride swells in her chest at her love trying to understand and emulate her culture.

"Fine I'll do it." Octavia states standing. Clarke felt a pain in her stomach.

"No." Indra growls harshly. Lexa smirks slightly knowing the reasons that her general did not want the sky girl to be hit. One was the fact that Octavia was still technically her second.

"Yeah O you're not going to be whipped." Clarke states with a small frown.

"Why not?" Octavia asks glaring at Clarke. Lexa's eyes darken slightly in anger at the look.

"You're not qualified as you were not in the room." Indra states. Octavia jutted her chin stubbornly and Indra cursed.

"Fine I have one volunteer I need three more Chancellor." Lexa states.

"No I won't allow you to whip my people for no reason." Lexa's eyebrows shoot up. Clarke breathes in shakily knowing that Lexa's control towards her mother was diminishing.

"I'll go too I mean it's kind of my fault." Pam murmurs. Nathan beside her nods as well. They both noticed the significant drop in temperature.

"Yea me too." Nathan states with a frown.

"You all are bunch of idiots." Jasper murmurs from his place against the wall. Lexa eyes him and Jasper swallows roughly. A few minutes later the last person was chosen to be Raven. Clarke swallows realizing that the ones who found out first about their relationship were now being punished.

"You don't have to watch Clarke." Lexa whispers. Clarke shakes her head hardening her heart.

"I'll get my medical supplies." Lexa nods her head.

…

Lexa swung open the door entering the room where Clarke was rubbing salve on Octavia's back. Jealousy went through her but she pushed it down. She wanted to talk to the strong headed sky girl that Indra had taken after. Lexa glances at Clarke. "Clarke may I speak to Octavia?" Lexa asks. Clarke nods her head standing.

"Shouldn't you be asking me if I want to speak with you?" Octavia asks.

"I think you'd want to hear what I have to say." Octavia opened her mouth to respond.

"Octavia please." Clarke speaks. Octavia turns to Clarke with a frown. She was unsure of how to act around her now that she heard that she had saved her life. She was unsure of how to act around Lexa too. It was easier to be angry. It was always easy for Octavia to be angry at everything and everyone. She knows that Clarke had to make decisions that no one should have to make. Decisions that Octavia herself would never be able to. Octavia has known this from the beginning that life on Earth isn't easy. Nothing is handed to you on a silver platter. The ark was easier even in her cage it was easy for Octavia. She hated it of course and hated the people who put her in the jail. Things were just not as the seemed anymore and Octavia didn't know how to deal. The old Octavia would've just ran from it blamed everything and everyone. The new one would lash out stubbornly. Maybe it was time to take Indra's lessons to heart.

"Fine." Octavia huffs out. Lexa glances at Clarke silently asking if she wanted to stay.

"I'll leave you two alone." When Clarke left Lexa took a seat in the chair beside where Octavia was. Lexa stared at Octavia for a moment.

"Octavia you are a stubborn person for a warrior it is a good quality. I believe that is the reason why Indra chose you as her second."

"I'm not her second anymore no thanks to you." Octavia sneers. Lexa let it go knowing that she came here to speak to her not kill her. She knew this conversation would be an uphill battle.

"You also have a lot anger in you that you let get in the way of what you know is true." Lexa tells her. "You are angry at Clarke for what happened in Tondc you are angry at her for being with me. But what you fail to understand is that Clarke has fought to make everyone else happy. To save her friends yet what has she done for herself?" Lexa questions. "I make her happy Clarke has said so herself to me. You should not despise her for choosing me."

"I don't I despise her for running to you after your betrayal on the mountain." Lexa looks at her disapprovingly.

"She did not run to me as you so put it. In the beginning she didn't want to be near me. She yelled at me a lot and I believe contemplated on killing me a few times. I had to hide her weapons. But unlike you she understood that my people were in danger and that was the best way I could save them. You want to know why she understood it's because of what she had to do on the mountain to save you." Lexa stares at Octavia for a few moments.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lexa stood.

"It is because Indra wishes to have you as her Second once more. And if you keep up this stubborn angry attitude then she will not." Octavia inhales sharply hope blooming within her.

"I shamed her she doesn't want me back. She can just take another Second."

"She cannot. A warrior of Indra's status can only take another second once the previous second has either died or completed their training. She cut your neck as a way of breaking the bond between first and second but if you beg her for her forgiveness and promise not to shame her once more I assure you she would take you back."

"Why are you saying this? For Clarke?"

"No it is for Indra." Lexa tells her. Octavia looked at her confused. "I had a friend a time ago named Iris she was bonded to man named Nikolai. Nikolai and Iris were both adventurers they'd disappeared for days exploring different structures. One day the Commander Spirit in me was worried so I sent warriors after them only to find Iris dead and Nikolai gone. I won't go into much detail about Indra and her daughter's relationship but you are a lot like her. You like to explore, to fight, to live and are one of the most stubborn women I've met. It's what drew Indra to you. She saw her daughter in you." Lexa tells her. Octavia's eyes flutter. Lexa smiles which catches Octavia off guard. "Iris also tended to speak her mind. When she was angry at you everyone knew it. I remember I time when I had to chop off a child's hand for stealing. Iris yelled at me for hours about kindness and mercy. The entire camp could hear her yelling at me but it was law and as a leader I am bound by laws. I can afford to give little mercy if any." Lexa was sort of amused at the memory of her friend but she then turned serious. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to change but you need to learn when to speak your mind and when not to. Clarke is hurting for the decisions she had to make to save her friends. Every warrior must come to terms one day about all they've seen and had to do as does every leader. It's how they handle it and who they have with them that makes their future better, worse or not at all. One of the previous Commander's committed suicide at having to destroy an entire village that was plagued with a killer disease. I'm not saying our choices were right nor am I saying they were wrong but tell me do you know any choice that has ever turned out to be absolutely perfect. When you make a decision someone suffers whether it is you yourself or other people Octavia."

"Wow that's the longest I've ever heard you talk. Well aside from the war speeches but even they were shorter than that." Octavia whispers and rambles. Lexa smiles slightly before standing.

"I understand that you cannot completely forgive her but if you must blame me for those deaths and not Clarke. It was my decision to leave my people to die she just went along with it."

"With all due respect Heda no one controls Clarke." Lexa laughs freely.

"Yes you are right about that. Ain hodnes is very uncontrollable especially when she is not getting her way."

"You really love her don't you?" Octavia asks her.

"Sha. Since I first laid eyes on her I knew that she would be the end of me and I don't regret meeting at all. We are fated. Yes? Like you and Lincoln. Oso keryons laik teina." (Our souls are entwined)

"I didn't think your people could be so romantic." Octavia rolls her eyes as Lexa looks at her confused. "Lincoln tells me the same all the time. Speaking of him what about him will the Trikru accept him back."

"To be accepted he will have to through the trials. As you were never Trikru yet Indra's second you do not but Lincoln will have to face death. He knows this that is why he does not return."

"Can't you do something?" Lexa shakes her head.

"No order from me will make our people think more of Lincoln. He is a traitor. A brave traitor but a fool all the same. But if he wishes I will allow him to do the trial. Lincoln was a fine healer before he betrayed our people. And we have few healers as it is an occupation based on delicate skill as is being a blacksmith or farmer. It would be useful to have him return to my people." A knock on the door has Lexa stop talking. "Enter." Clarke reenters the room none to Lexa's surprise. Lexa stands and moves to her love wrapping her arm around her waist. She leans down and kisses her lips lightly. "I shall leave you two talk ain hodnes."

"Mochof Leksa." Clarke smiles slightly a tiny blush on her cheeks. She was not used to showing her affection for Lexa in front of a friend. When the two of them went out through Polis the most they'd do is hold hands. Lexa still had to keep up her Commander persona in Polis even though it was indeed lessened to a degree.

"I must now go speak about the festivities to be held tomorrow."

"Festivities huh?" Octavia asks Clarke in a playful voice as Lexa closes the door behind her. On the other side of the door she saw Indra leaning there with a slight glare in her eyes.

" _Why would tell that foolish girl that story now she will think she is special?"_ Indra huffs. Lexa smirks.

" _She will be important in the coming times. She is the earth warrior._ " Indra stiffens at this.

" _Are you sure Heda?_ " Indra asks. Lexa looks at the door.

" _Yes and the times of new war will begin soon. The girl that rained fire down from the heavens has appeared as has her warriors._ " Indra tries to splutter out something in shock.

" _Was what happened on the mountain a test?_ " Lexa nods her head.

" _Clarke has passed it. They are calling her Wanheda now. And all who know of the prophecy will try to kill her for it. The Wolf Clan has already started their campaign and soon the ghost will make her move along with them. Our enemies are preparing and it is now time to prepare our forces as well._ "

" _Clarke will not want to be drawn into a war._ "

" _Great War always comes before Great Peace. She will hate it but she will do her best to save everyone. And this time I will stay by her side through it. I refuse to break her spirit and her heart again. She is my future and without her I will be nothing once more._ " With that Lexa leaves to begin the preparations for the festival and to deal with the wolf clan.


End file.
